A Strange Relationship
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 1: In chapter 30,Zero drinks Kaname's blood and halts his descent into madness, but it is not the end of the story. Zero still needs blood and Kaname is ... affected by his gift. How will they work it out? KanameXZero. No lemon. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Relationship

by _Lightpathetic_

A strange relationship had developed between them. It was born of love but not for each other. Certainly before this started they detested each other completely, each being a rival for Yuuki's affections, each being particularly protective of her and wanting to see her happy… Well it was fitting that it gave birth to this… this partnership based on a need to feed and a desire to spare their loved one any more pain.

The pure-blood's blood did halt Zero's descent into "Level E", or at least slowed it considerably but, unfortunately it "froze" his level of cravings at the current state. Zero still needed blood and fairly frequently, barely able to fight the cravings for at least a week until he needed to feed again. He still couldn't stomach the blood tablets, his revulsion for them driving him to forgo taking them altogether as he got paler and the pain grew unbearable in his chest and arm. Still he would not let her see his pain. He has promised himself in making that damnable bargain with Kaname and prolonging his cursed life that she would never be hurt by his hand again.

It seemed odd to Zero that Kaname would offer his blood another time to him. At the end of the first week since the incident, Zero was alone in the Chairman's guestroom when there was a knock on the door. He was in misery. He had skipped guardian duty again; the pain was gnawing at his chest as he tried to keep the blood-tablet liquid down. Why didn't it work for him? The other vampires were swilling this stuff like it was orange juice and he just couldn't keep it down. He sank to the floor of the bathroom near the toilet letting the "pavlovian" call of the knock leave his consciousness. He wanted to see no-one, least of all Yuuki. In his state he knew he would hurt her terribly and he hardly had time to learn to control his new strength. His new abilities were awesome but no comfort to him now as he cherished the cool tile against his skin, willing the stomach cramps to go away. He was so distracted that he barely heard the lock go and only was aware of the entrance to the room when his scent hit his nose. He groaned at a different kind of pain…

"Go away."

He kept his head down as he studiously tried to ignore the figure standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Kiriyuu-kun I told you that you were Yuuki's shield and yet you are shirking guardian duty, again. Yuuki has her hands full downstairs." Kaname was not a little irritated but only the practiced ear of those who knew him would realize this, his voice as calm and modulated as it always was. Zero was one that knew him, though. Sorely disappointed his gun was no-where nearby he shouted,

"Kuran, if you don't leave me alone I swear I'll…" but it was too much. His stomach decided this was an opportune moment to empty itself. He was luckier this time, as half its contents made it to the toilet bowl. Still the indignity was too much to bear. Kaname was standing over him now, immaculately attired in his Night Class uniform, coolly surveying the mess that was Zero Kiriyuu. He stooped to get a closer look, reached out and grabbed Zero by the chin, forcing Zero to look him in the eyes.

"Well you can't be sick. Are you hungry Zero?" Kaname asked, feigning concern but his eyes showing he was enjoying the sight of Zero writhing on the floor. This was the last straw. Zero put all the strength he could muster into knocking away Kaname's hand before moving to get up. This effort was too much though. His stomach again signaling this was some dry heaves. Zero moved to the bowl again, moaning pitifully for God to hear.

It was then he was aware of the scent of blood. Real blood. His starved body immediately reacted as he felt his fangs begin to grow. He swung around to see the source only just noting as well that the scent was familiar. Kaname had undressed to his waist; his jacket and shirt were hung on a Louis XVI chair that was part of the bathroom's décor. But what attracted Zero's attention was Kaname appearing to, almost nonchalantly, to scratch his neck with his sharp nails. Line after line appeared in his neck as he played, each closing almost immediately but leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Zero eyed the blood predatorily. Before he knew it he was on his feet and standing next to Kaname, the intoxicating aroma pulling him in. He only just caught himself before he grabbed Kaname.

"No. Not again." Zero moaned into his hands.

"Yes. It is the best solution. You have already drunk my blood. You have nothing more to gain except nourishment and I have plenty of blood with which to nourish you. Besides it is either me, Yuuki or the Chairman. I know the Chairman is not terribly palatable to you and I will kill you if you touch Yuuki again." Kaname stretched his neck to the side with this last, pulling his hair away from his neck. It was as if he never thought that Zero would seriously object. And Zero tried. He didn't want to be more beholden to Kaname than he already was. He hated vampires, pure-bloods especially. To have to come to Kuran to feed and to live was almost unbearable. But the scent of the blood worked to make up his mind. Or at least his body. The cramp in his chest returned in earnest and all Zero wanted to do was make it stop. He eyed Kaname's inviting neck and grabbing the hair on the nape sunk his teeth into Kaname's neck.

Kaname stifled a moan quickly. When was it his soul started yearning for just this moment? Of course he knew. One week ago when he offered Zero his blood. The bond it created occupied his mind from then till now. He had enjoyed it. The closeness and the sound and rush of blood. It appealed greatly to his vampire instinct. No-one had dared taken such a liberty with him and he had always guarded himself carefully because of the huge responsibility of gifting such pure-blood powers. The only person was Zero. The only vampire was Zero. And since that day he had ached for him. This realization was no surprise. He knew what would happen better than anyone else. Only pure-bloods knew all about pure-bloods and he knew the risk he took in offering his blood to another vampire, including the blood bond side effect and including the addictive feeling of intense pleasure that came with the act. Since that day his neck had throbbed with awareness for Zero. He "knew" where he was at all times. He was intensely aware of him. Of course a part of him was repulsed by this. The rational part that knew it was merely a side effect of the sacrifice he had to make for Yuuki. He knew he should still despise Zero… but, it felt so good. Kaname relaxed a bit, careful not to alert Zero to how much he was in his thrall. Kaname smiled at the thought of how Zero would take it. He would probably try to shoot him. But he will never know…

"Kuran!"

The last thing Zero expected was for Kaname to pass out on the bathroom floor. The second last was how long it would take to wake him up. Zero was freaked. Did he hurt him? Did this stupid blood-lust of his just kill Kaname? Kaname regained conscious to the sight of Zero holding a mirror to his face. The sight was so absurd that he started to laugh. And laugh. He rolled onto his back and just let go. He felt great and Zero thought he was dead. It was priceless. He finally stopped as Zero stood and stalked out of the bathroom. A moment's concern was brutally crushed as he remembered himself. He stood and began to wash the remnants of the spilt blood from his neck. His wound had already healed; he just needed to remove the spilt blood. The area was still sensitive and touching it reminded him… He forced his hand away. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was already annoyed at his behaviour in front of Zero. It was unacceptable. He turned from the sink and began to dress and as he slipped the immaculately knotted tie home he vowed to never be in this position again. He exited the bathroom the old Kaname. Control was what was needed now and he was very good at it.

Zero was in the kitchenette making a sandwich. His mood was slightly darker than usual, not that anyone can really tell. He had fed from Kaname's blood again. The thought depressed him no end. But his colour was back and so was his appetite. He felt great and it depressed him. He turned at the sound of footsteps from the bathroom and glanced at Kaname. He looked fine if a little pale. He was probably lightheaded earlier. That's it. He'd made Kaname lightheaded. His depression deepened.

"May I have a drink, Kiriyuu-kun?"

Zero dropped a couple of tablets in a glass and filled it with water, then turned and placed the glass on the counter. Kaname massaged his temples a he lifted the glass and downed the red liquid.

"Remember your role, Kiriyuu-kun. Make sure you go and help Yuuki." Kaname replaced the glass and left without a backward glance. Zero just watched him leave without a word. Then focused his attention on the glass Kaname left behind. Once it had exploded satisfyingly he returned to his sandwich.

So that was how it began. It was easy to say never, but as the days wound down and Zero got hungrier, principles can out the window for a more fundamental need. Sometimes Kaname felt sorry for the pale figure, barely standing by force of will and offered a time and place. Sometimes Zero approached, resentful but mindful that his options were limited and Kaname to his credit never complained or gloated, merely keeping the transactions businesslike. There was no way to explain to Yuuki why Zero suddenly didn't need blood – certainly Zero wasn't going to tell her – so every three or four weeks he would just drink bit of her blood and tell her the blood tablets were doing their job. She worried less if she knew she was helping and Zero knew this. He explained to Kaname, who was less than pleased that he was still biting Yuuki, but after some thought saw reason.

Things were going smoothly like this for a while. Until a chat with the Chairman a few weeks later caused Kaname to reveal their secret. He didn't blurt it out by any means. Quite the opposite: it was very subtle. Kaname was just visiting the Chairman and chatting about odd school related subjects when the subject of Zero and his Level "E" status came up. It was just a look in his faced for a second or two. A wistful faraway look when Zero was mentioned that caught the Chairman's eye.

"You gave him your blood didn't you?" the Chairman asked astounded. Kaname writhed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking…"

"You did, didn't you? That's why Zero is not deteriorating and why he looks hungry one moment and fine the next but Yuuki doesn't have scars. You are feeding him too." Kaname stood to escape the Chairman's eyes. He was not ready for this conversation yet.

"What would you have me do? He _was_ deteriorating and Yuuki life would have been in danger."

"Still it is an extraordinary thing to do considering the side effects… How are you coping?"

Kaname was determined to avoid this topic. "Well you have your "adopted" son a while longer. You should be thanking me not grilling me."

Chairman Cross rose and walked towards Kaname and forced him to look at him. "I saw your eyes when we talked about Zero. You are in love with him." Kaname moved away quickly, knocking away the Chairman's restrictive hand. He shook his head, "I'm fine. I know what it is and it doesn't rule me."

"But Kaname-kun. I mean when I say "in love" it can approximate to that, but it is more than that even in normal vampires. A sort of emotional dependence born of the act of sharing your blood with another vampire coupled with pleasure. For a pure blood it must be much more…"

"Then if you know that you should shut up and leave me alone!" Kaname shouted, rounding on the Chairman in a snarl. Immediately he calmed as the words hit him and the startled Chairman came into view. "I am sorry. It is still a touchy subject, okay? Leave it alone." He felt pathetic enough knowing he was emotionally becoming a slave to Kiriyuu. His instincts screamed at him to please Zero and it was pissing him off. If Zero ever found out…

"Does Zero know?" The Chairman pressed the point, obviously ignoring the seething form of the pure-blood in front of him.

"No and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind," Kaname intoned sarcastically.

"If he knew he could be more sensitive to your needs. You haven't forgotten Shizuka Hiou…"

Kaname paled at the thought of a scandal like that one. "My killing anyone over Kiriyuu Zero is absurd and I know what ails me. I can handle it."

"Fine. I'll drop it…for now." The Chairman turned away and began to chatter about some other inane details as Kaname tried to pull himself together. It was just a matter of control. He was more than the sum of his baser instincts and knowing this was what sets us apart from beasts.

Kaname knew that Zero was coming over tonight. Zero looked very pale today and had given Kaname what had become a particular signal that was his alone; an unusually long glare. Kaname was exhausted by the week's events though and stayed in bed, rather than wait up reading letters, or other material, until the deed was over with. He forced himself to be nonchalant about these visits, telling himself it was just like a massage and forcing Zero from his mind when he found himself dwelling on him. God, another reason to hate that verbally constipated, trigger-happy, screwball, he thought, even as a thrill shot through him when he sensed that Zero was now underneath his window and would be soon beside him.

Zero didn't make a sound as he expertly climbed the wall. His new strength made it child's play and in no time he was inside Kaname's room. They were so set in a rhythm that Zero had long lost the physical awkwardness of going to another man, Kuran, for blood. Kuran to his credit made it very easy, as if Zero was a mere glitch in his day, not even stopping what he was doing sometimes, just taking of his shirt so it wouldn't be soiled. He always seemed to know when Zero was coming and was always ready. It made Zero feel a lot more comfortable with his bloodlust. Of course another vampire like Kuran would understand, would deem it natural, and it helped a lot toward his acceptance of his condition, this…curse. Even so, mentally speaking he still felt…uneasy, after all he was sucking on another man's neck. Not that he wasn't grateful but why couldn't Yuuki have been found by a gorgeous female pureblood? Zero wondered this for the hundredth time now as he approached the bed. It was unusual for Kaname to be in bed when he came. Normally he would be sitting or standing anywhere else concentrating fixedly on something but with his shirt off. Zero had even gotten a drop of blood on a letter Kaname was writing to some official and watched as Kaname debated silently with himself whether to rewrite or send it as is. So to find him in bed…well, he couldn't be sick. Maybe he was tired. Zero wondered if he should wake him.

"Come on, Kiriyuu-kun. Let's get this over with so I can sleep. I have a damned council appearance in the morning..." Kaname drawled this last into the pillow, sounding for all the world like he just asked the maid to put the tray on the table and leave. Nothing seemed to faze him. He had never behaved like Zero owed him anything, which was good, but he still behaved as if Zero didn't matter, like some mildly irritating appointment he kept with a relative he wasn't fond of but felt obligated to. This suddenly irritated Zero for some reason. He was always being ordered around by Kuran and told he was a "shield" for Yuuki. He was relegated to servant class in Kuran's eyes because some vampire attacked his family four years ago. An old familiar rage surged in him and that coupled with the hunger made for Zero think of a bit of revenge. He recalled a general conversation with the Chairman earlier about vampires and sharing blood. There were a few side effects such as sensitivity to touch and blood as well as a bond that could develop emotionally with the partner. He had read up on it a bit hoping that he wasn't doing anything too…strange with Kuran, stumbled across a book on making the experience "better". Great, he thought, a vampire sex manual. Zero had found the book amusing at the time, but now he thought that a small prank was in order. He didn't really think it would work after all most of the "side effects" they mentioned hadn't occurred with Kuran. Maybe because he was a pureblood or maybe because Zero wasn't his "partner". Although Kuran always knew where he was…but that could be his keen senses at work. It was freaky how no-one in the dorm bothered to knock on his door yet he always knew someone was there and who it was. So it was likely that Kaname was an exception to the rule. It was a relief. Some of what he read was disturbing. Not so much because the vampire could become obsessive towards the other person but because it was involuntary and destructive mentally in severe cases. He had started to worry and would have broached the subject to Kaname hadn't it seemed so ridiculous in his case. He couldn't imagine the bored looking Kaname who was the object of his thirst-slaking to be obsessive about him. Well, he didn't want to ruin a good thing. But now he was pissed.

Zero took off his shirt and hopped onto the bed and crawled towards Kaname, uncaring that he was disturbing the other's sleep. Cutting his left shoulder with his nails he rolled Kaname onto his back and sat on astride his chest and in one fluid movement descended onto Kaname's neck.

Kaname was startled by Zero's show of force, but, not a little turned on by it. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as Zero's fangs sank into his neck. Being dominated by Zero appealed to his instincts to please Zero and it was impossible to recover quickly enough to suppress those feelings after the unanticipated encounter. Normally Kaname controlled the settings and was able to keep this need quiet but now… Kaname grit his teeth hardly daring to breathe as his body betrayed him. The sensation was incredible. He arched involuntarily not knowing how to handle it. But what was Zero doing with his tongue… Kaname couldn't stifle the groan that flew from his lips. He tried to push Zero away but his body would not obey his commands. "No…stop… you don't know what …" It was too late. Kaname felt all his fangs begin to grow and the "euphoria" began to sweep through his body. He could feel his conscious starting to recede and the beast within him started to emerge. The smell of Zero's blood was all that mattered to him now and the urge to bite into the naked shoulder by his mouth was proving impossible to resist. He wanted, needed to tear Zero apart and devour him. "No not again…" Zero was blissfully unaware of these changes as he filled himself on Kaname's blood but suddenly he found himself on his back looking up at something unrecognizable. With a massive mental heave Kaname pushed away the almost overwhelming urge to rip open Zero's neck.

Zero immediately tried to push Kaname away, terrified at what he was seeing. The person pinning him down had a full row of fangs that seemed to fill his mouth; his eyes glowed a deep crimson and his claws dug into Zero's flesh. But what was most terrifying was the aura of pure danger and evil intent that surrounded him. Zero was sure he was now living the final moments of his life. He tried to use his new powers and gave the monster a "push" with all he could muster. The creature started a little then used its power to hold Zero on the bed with such a force of will that Zero found it hard to breathe. His chest was being crushed…

"You think you understand me but you know nothing. I'll bet you are already regretting that stunt you pulled just now." The creature trailed a sharp claw down Zero's chest drawing blood easily. It then dipped its head and lapped greedily at blood it drew. The claw dug deeper drawing more. Zero screamed, "Stop Kuran. Kaname please stop. I'm sorry. Please…" The creature raised its head at this and a look of agonizing torment entered its crimson eyes. It fought desperately for control as it closed its eyes and drew in huge gulps of air.

"Zero..." Kaname managed finally. He lowered his face to the terrified visage of Zero's, his eyes still glowing and his fangs were still protruding but the aura of intent was gone.

"Zero, you have no idea how hard it is right now to stop myself from gutting you like a fish. What you did wasn't just sexual, in my case it awakened a basic animalistic urge that is in all vampires but more so in pure bloods. To feed…on people. Humans mostly but pure-bloods being what they – the essential vampire – they can take down any of the hybrids as well. We are the beast at its most elemental. We only look human because it is easier to hunt. Like a tiger having stripes.

"Zero, it takes a lot of control to behave human. To have nice little gourmet dinners and to drink just blood tablet liquid. This especially when I am surrounded by what is essentially food to a vampire like me. It is a sign of my commitment to peaceful co-existence and that firm control that I have not harmed anyone in this school and that you are still alive. I suggest that you do not test my control again."

With this Kaname rolled off of Zero and sat at the edge of the bed. His form looked weary, as if he was exhausted from the struggle and disappointed in himself. "Leave. Now." This he ordered as he clung to the mattress hardly daring to move. Zero's scent was everywhere and unless he left he would never calm down. It was just like ten years ago… This thought itself nearly sobered him but Zero still needed to go so he wouldn't start to think about hunting. He covered his face with his hands. His instincts will not win. "I am not a beast."

Zero got up and left the room. Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. The next step was to stay inside the room until class time. He will be fine. The hunger will subside. He was so keyed up he didn't notice that Zero hadn't left the apartment and was startled when he re-entered with a glass of red liquid. Zero had his usual confident look on his face. It seems he still thinks he can take me, Kaname thought, and chuckled in spite of himself at Zero's naivety. He could never explain and he was still determined he won't have to.

"Drink this. I … know you are hungry and it doesn't help anyone if I leave you in this condition. I know like you do that it is a poor substitute but at least you can stomach it." Kaname eyed the glass distastefully but took it and downed it before he could think about it. Zero went across the room to retrieve his shirt. He was still feeling very stupid. But how was he to know that would happen. He still didn't know what exactly happened or why it happened, but he definitely knew it cured him of pulling such a prank ever again.

Kaname noticed that Zero had clean his chest and bandaged the wound. When he had finished dressing Kaname asked him for another glass and Zero obliged. After he returned and handed Kaname the glass he then went and sat in an overstuffed chair on the other side of the bedroom. He wasn't going to leave until Kuran was himself again. This was one of his responsibilities as a guardian but it was also one as a friend. He saw the real Kaname a while ago, not the monster but the idealist that was desperately struggling to exceed his own nature and wanting to encourage others to do so. Who knew Kuran was worth admiring?

"Kiriyuu-kun, you are still here."

"Yes"

"I asked you to leave"

"I won't while you are like this. I can't have dangerous vampires on school grounds."

"I could still eat you."

"Why don't you try it then?"

"Zero…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Mmm."

_Lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am very grateful to "Vampire Knight" - that wonderful manga - for my inspiration. _


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's Dilemma

by lightpathetic

**ZERO** guarded his side of the line with cool impatience. The students on his side were much better behaved than Yuuki's side but it was still a trial ordering the more rebellious elements away from the Night Class, especially with Aidou's usual antics. Today he was romancing a group of especially loud gigglers, lingering almost lovingly over their hands as he kissed them. Aidou had all the moves. Those girls were ready to follow him anywhere. But not today. Zero walked over to the group and snatched Aidou's arm away from one red faced girl. The resulting glares died in the face of Zero's more expert one.

"Time for class Aidou. Move it. Now."

Aidou gave Zero a look of irritation but it smoothed quickly into treacle-like charm.

"Fine, fine I'll go. I will see you lovely ladies, tomorrow. Zero, will you be seeing Kaname-sama later? Perhaps I will see you then. Bye."

Zero perked up in surprise at Aidou's smug, retreating form. What was Aidou implying? It was true that he was contemplating a visit soon. The "hunger" was becoming unbearable, but the last time he went was…eventful. Kaname had shown a side of himself that was very scary to say the least. He had no idea what triggered it and if it was merely from sucking on Kaname's neck he wanted no part of it. If he dwelled on it he would have admitted he was absolutely terrified at that time when Kaname changed. It was more than just fear for his life; it was a fear born of knowing that the monster would kill you and enjoy every moment of it while you died helplessly. All that power and evil was inside Kaname. This thought would have shaken Zero had he analyzed his fear. But he didn't. He just chose to push it from his mind and avoid Kaname until the unease went away. It bothered him to feel fear for anyone, especially a vampire. He was the last of a long line of vampire hunters. He was gifted in the skill and he knew it. He was very confident of his aptitude for a long time, thinking that at least his family and their traditions still live on in him. He could still serve even if he was one of "them", even if he too was cursed. So to suddenly feel this unease, this doubt, shook him to the core, made him feel like he had little of his identity to hold onto. Worse he couldn't even talk about it with anyone. He was alone.

Zero was roused from his reverie by a flourish of sudden movement to his left. Some of Kaname's fan girls had burst through Yuuki's line and had surrounded Kaname. Kuran! He was so deep in thought he had not noticed when he came out. Yuuki ran around blowing her whistle uselessly. The shrill noise jarred Zero into action and he was determined to take out the headache he was going to get on these unlucky souls. He was so sensitive to loud noises now even earplugs didn't help. Quelling the hopeful stares of the fan girls on his side with another glare he moved purposely towards the screaming group, quickly pushing his unease away in order to deal with the task at hand. If only they knew who they were nuts about…

Half his task was accomplished when he moved towards the group, few people willing to brave Zero. Yuuki moved in to handle the more persistent members and Zero's eyes met Kaname's. Zero quickly looked away. He was busted. Kaname knew. Was there anything worst than the object of your fear finding out about it? He turned away swiftly to return to his post, hearing in the background the sound of Kaname greeting Yuuki and congratulating her on her job. He was so gentle with her. His entire demeanor just changes. You can tell he just lives to see her each day and to hear her voice. He could hear their conversation from where he stood even though they spoke in low voices, and Yuuki was being her usual shy self, unable to utter more than two words together. Yet he persisted asking after her school performance, Chairman Cross…basically complimenting her, soothing her, loving her. Zero's heart ached for this type of intimacy with Yuuki, for her to be able to concentrate on herself and for him to make her feel at ease. But she always worried about him, and nagged him; shepherding him around like a big sister to his little brother. Certainly she felt most comfortable next to him, safe even, but only as a sibling. How he yearned for her, ached for her. He longed to kiss her and touch her as a man. He wanted to protect her as his most important person and have her look at no-one but him. But not like this. Not contaminated like this. There was no future with him and he had accepted it. It was only a matter of time before he became a Level "E" vampire and was destined to be killed. His claiming her would only mean more pain and he so wanted to spare her… His eyes narrowed as he contemplated Kaname. He had none of those complications, but his blood boiled at the thought of her and Kaname. After last week he knew Kuran would not be able to resist making Yuuki a vampire and Zero would rather her die. Nothing Kuran did could make her feel whole again after she was changed. Zero knew this first hand.

He ran his hand through his hair and pulled himself together. So far Kaname was just playing the role of the kindly family friend and that was fine for now. Zero halted suddenly as a pain shot through him. He had tried not to overexert himself but the day was turning out to be one of the busier ones. He involuntarily clutched his chest. This was a bad one. His vampire senses took over and he was suddenly intensely aware of the scents of all the warm bodies around him and the sound of their blood flowing through their veins. His fangs started to grow. He had to leave. He began to hurry toward the main buildings. Yuuki will have to continue without him. With his attention on the blood sounds he barely heard Yuuki yell and begin to run after him. Someone stopped her though, reassuring her.

"He will be fine I promise. Probably forgot his medication. I will check on him okay? You are needed here."

"Thank you. Don't you bully him okay Kaname-sempai?"

Kaname then followed Zero.

**"HE IS NOT** here, Kiriyuu."

Kaname had caught up to Zero as he checked the Chairman's apartment, the last place. It seems Zero was desperate to avoid him, even going to find the Chairman to satisfy his hunger.

"Stop following me, Kuran."

Zero sat on a chair to catch his breath. He had tried very hard to withstand the insistent pangs of hunger for two weeks and now he was paying for it. His body felt like it was shutting down. Was Kuran the only option? Maybe Yuuki could…

"It seems you are desperate to avoid me. Did I scare you that much?"

The truth was too much to face. Bristling with anger he spat,

"No! But as you can't control yourself Kuran I thought I had best avoid you."

Kaname smiled sadly as he approached Zero. No-one was more ashamed than he that he had lost it. Couldn't Zero get pass that one little slip in so long?

"We can discuss this afterwards if you like. But now… you need me."

As he said this he loosened his tie and removed his jacket. Zero looked away as this sight excited him. He was so used to feeding from a shirtless Kaname that just watching him disrobe nearly unhinged him. But he heard the shirt as each button gave away and the scent of Kaname's bare skin teased his nostrils. Zero moaned as he felt his adrenaline go into overdrive and his fangs grew out in anticipation. As he turned back toward the half naked Kaname he knew his eyes were as red as blood.

"Again your body is more honest than you are, Zero."

Kaname sat on chair, just in front of Zero. He knew that Kiriyuu would come to him and from the way he looked that the bite would be brutal. Kaname shivered in anticipation. He needed this. Not like Kiriyuu-kun but in a way that was just as painful. He had missed Zero: the pleasure, the closeness, his scent, the sound of blood leaving his body to feed him. Even the sight of him and the easy interaction they had. Kaname had thought Zero had forgiven him for losing control that night, even dozing off in the overstuffed chair as Kaname watched, touched that Zero would still trust him to not harm him. So what had happened in the cold light of day to make him fear Kaname like this? Kaname thought it was time he was honest himself. He ached for Zero's touch, side effect or no this was a fact he was tired of ignoring. He was tired of pretending that the times when he went off in his mind to "seek out" where Zero was, were just lapses in concentration. He was finally going to admit his weakness and somehow move on from there before he went mad…and…he was going to admit it to Zero.

Kaname trembled visibly as he felt Zero thread his fingers in his hair and pull his head to aside. He whimpered as Zero plunged, nearly losing consciousness as Zero began to suck. This was what was right. This was where he belonged. Kaname groaned as Zero chased a trickle of blood with his tongue, greedily lapping it up as he sometimes did that nearly drove Kaname crazy. His fangs started to grow and he turned in reflex towards Zero's warmth, yearning to taste his blood, while his right hand snaked in to Zero's hair to urge him on…

Zero was enthralled as well. He too had missed this feeling of slaking his thirst with Kaname's blood. His pain was ebbing away and the usual good feeling was seeping into his bones. He always forgot himself when it came to feeding from Kaname who made it so comfortable that Zero relaxed. He had felt Kaname move his head and reflexively used his right hand to grab Kaname's head, pulling it back away from him so he could keep access to Kaname's neck. Why had he tortured himself like that? More often than not it was so simple to come to Kaname, so good to feel his warmth, so exquisite to taste his blood. Kuran always let him drink his fill and never complained. Just because Kuran had lost himself once, he shouldn't have overreacted. After all Zero had tried to push him over the edge, he just didn't know where "the edge" led to at the time.

Zero was nearly full. He opened his eyes and came back to reality finally noticing the world around him. Kaname's hand still fisted his hair painfully. He raised his head and Kaname turned to look at him, forgetting himself in his concern to see if Zero was alright. Zero started. As his fear gripped him he backed away hastily, knocking over one of the Chairman's overly ornate tables in the process. Kaname's eyes were bright red and his fangs had grown out.

"No Zero it's not what you think. Please listen…"

"Get away from me!" Zero yelled this last as he fell over the same table, trying to get away from Kaname's advancing form. He ended up on his butt staring defiantly at Kaname daring him to make a move.

"Kiriyuu don't go anywhere, okay? We need to talk."

**"WHAT?** Why would you be crazy enough to put yourself in such a position?"

Zero was appalled at what he had just heard. Kuran had made him wait while he calmed himself and took some blood tablets. His visage returned to normal. He was only aroused by the situation he explained. It was not like that time. Then he went on to explain what happened that night and what was happening to him. Zero looked not a little horrified at the news. Of course this is just like what he had read about but he had hoped that Kuran was different to this. He hardly seemed fazed by the blood relationship this whole time and now he was telling him that…that… Zero couldn't even think it. Why would he do such a thing?

"You think I _want_ to be like this? You think I _want_ to be hungering after you? _Your_ touch? It was the only way to save you and keep Yuuki happy. I didn't do it for _you!_"

Kaname was furious. He was terribly embarrassed by this conversation and he had translated this into an all consuming anger. He was tired and frustrated too. The emotional toll was more than he could manage and it was wearing on his nerves. He had longed to vent but he had no-one he wanted to even admit his need for Zero to, even himself. But now he had to tell Zero because he realized he couldn't manage it alone. Zero's abstention these last couple of weeks were torture for him. He needed him. _Needed _him. It was that simple and Kaname couldn't risk him going to someone else or even to Yuuki. The truth had to be told, but Kaname felt like killing the little blond freak for just knowing!

He turned away from Zero to calm down. It wasn't his fault. He didn't involve him in the decision. He would have done anything for Yuuki. Anything. And that was still the case. He gained a little strength from the thought of his most important girl. She was happier he could tell; the only thing bothering her was that she hadn't answered his confession yet. He smiled. That was fine. He had all the time in the world for Yuuki.

Kaname turned back to Zero who was eying him like he had grown another head. He had to do better with making him understand. Kaname needed to be honest and logical with himself enough to admit that if he wanted to stay sane for Yuuki he had to develop a stable relationship with Zero. It was too late to change anything. He came back and sat opposite Zero hoping to defuse the situation.

"Kiriyuu-kun I am sorry I blew up like that. Let me explain." Kaname took a fortifying breath and continued, "I had no intention of deceiving you or any designs on you as a partner. I did it to stop the Level 'E' degradation. It was the best solution at the time, believe me. I had thought about it a long time and when I saw that Yuuki would be in danger I acted. I also need to entrust her in your hands for now for various reasons as you were the best person to protect her. She is all important to both of us as you well know."

At this last Kaname saw Zero finally reconnect with why he decided to take up Kaname's offer. The two rivals had wanted to protect Yuuki and it was the only way. However Zero was still incredulous.

"But this… You could have protected her yourself easily. I have seen what you are capable of. Why did you go this far? The things I read about…you could be seriously hurt because of this sacrifice. You could have killed me and taken care of her like you have always done. To do this to save the life of someone who doesn't even want to go on living like this… I live only for Yuuki you know that? I don't care about myself! If you had given me the choice…"

"She won't let me near her like she does you."

Zero lost his anger at the sheer misery in Kaname's voice. Yuuki was afraid of Kaname; was always shy around him; never relaxed. Kaname knew and it pained him. Zero realized that Kaname was so jealous of the level of intimacy Zero had with Yuuki, even if Yuuki only saw him as a little brother, that it hurt him terribly. How would he feel if Yuuki wasn't by his side all the time? If she never nagged him or touched him? Zero looked at the lonely figure before him and made up his mind. It was time he was more mature about this as well.

"I'm sorry Kaname. I do appreciate what you have done. Just tell me what to do."

Kaname ignored the stab of pain Zero's pity effected. This was complicated. He still disliked him: his cool arrogance, his disrespect for him as the vampire leader, his hatred of all vampires. In other circumstances Zero would sooner have shot him than look at him. And of course there was Yuuki. But Kaname also knew he respected Zero's integrity and trusted him. Otherwise he would have just killed him instead of prolonging his life. He stuck to his principles regardless of his foe and would defend Yuuki to the death. And he kept secrets well. Kaname decided it should be all or nothing or he would never be able to concentrate on more worthwhile matters namely…Him.

He moved to his feet unable in his sober state to look Zero in the eye while he said what was needed. Strolling over to the offensive white Baby Grand piano with gold cherubs, he played with the keys and barely spoke above a whisper, but knowing Zero could hear him.

"First, Kiriyuu-kun I need you to know that I am…weak against you. I need you to keep things formal between us and don't touch me unless absolutely necessary. If I slip up I expect you to be the stronger one and not take …advantage. Also under no circumstances should you let me bite you.

"Second, you should know because of the bond I know exactly where you are all times and can find you anywhere. Don't try to avoid me again. I …don't like it.

"Third, there is no cure for it. Believe me, I know. We will have to try to work out some boundaries for ourselves for the future.

"Lastly, I crave your touch and a connection to you. But that is a side effect. Don't mistake it for weakness. If you cross me I will kill you."

Kaname, apparently having enough of the heart to heart talk with Zero, grabbed his clothing, crossed to the door and left, leaving Zero open-mouthed on the couch at what he had just heard. No cure. This is long term. Forever. He was bonded to Kaname. Zero felt a little sick. Sure he didn't want anything to happen to Kuran. As vampires go he was better than most but to be bonded to a vampire forever was not something he could handle. Besides he didn't intend on living for very much longer. He hated being a vampire. He would not have taken the offer if Kaname hadn't been so persuasive and caught him at such a weak moment. What would happen to Kuran then? And Yuuki? She could lose both of them. She would be devastated. And what if people found out he was so connected to a vampire leader. Aidou had hinted as much. As a vampire hunter it could be …problematic. He had to find a cure.

**A FEW DAYS** later on his off day from school Zero found himself at the Vampire Hunter Headquarters. He had tried to research all he could on blood bonds, but was having no luck with the subject of a cure. Not that there was a whole lot on the subject of blood bonds, there was even less on pure bloods. He ran his hands through his hair with frustration. He needed help. A new lead. Something.

Zero picked up her scent before he saw her. She wasn't close enough to see yet as the numerous, heavily stocked shelves blocked the way, but she was in the library and heading this way. Zero started to gather the volumes of material he had spread out around him. He had found a place that was out of the way so his research could remain a secret. If the President knew that he was an acquaintance of Kaname then it was safe to assume they all knew, as he was something of an oddity: a vampire hunter that also was a vampire. He was distrusted and he knew it. If he was seen looking up blood bonds and pure bloods… He quickly hid the books on a shelf close to him behind some dusty books on the Darjeeling technique for anti-vampire spells, and pulled a couple of volumes on repelling spells off the shelf. Just as he sat she rounded the bend of the stack of shelves behind him, the steady "poof, poof, poof" of her boots on the carpeted floor drilling into his nerves as she approached.

Zero pretended to be concentrating on his reading, as if nothing was amiss. She came to a stop at his elbow and leaning in whispered,

"Zero-kun how lovely to have you visit again. I must say you are looking much better today. Did you find a good meal?"

Zero winced at the words. He was still ashamed of his blood-thirst so speaking about it matter-or-factly was not easy for him. He was a human after-all and the implication that he had hurt someone was wounding. He looked up at the President and wished her a good afternoon, asking after her health.

"Don't play coy with me. I told you I have I an eye on you for valuable missions, so I know everything about you. For instance, I know you seem to have gotten used to the blood tablets."

Everyone else who overheard would probably have thought this was a dietary conversation. However Zero was looking at her eyes as she slid into the seat next to him. She knew, or at least suspected the truth. Which was it? How should he play this?

"Well it was about time I guess. I have a stop to make for the Chairman so if you don't mind ma'am…" Zero made to get up but her hand stopped him.

"Heavens, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but if you will come up to my office for a chat… we do have to catch up, Zero-kun. Cross-kun won't mind. He knows how I am…"

With this she stood and walked away. Zero knew he was to follow her. He wondered if he could just walk in the other direction and leave. It probably was nothing he thought. Maybe she wanted to give him a mission. But that comment… He knew his choice was made. He couldn't risk insulting the president. He had to keep her close or he could lose his head literally. He turned to her steadily retreating form and followed.

**"ZERO-KUN** meet Alistaire and Sinjean, my two vice presidents."

Zero nodded to each of them and took the seat proffered.

"I know you have that pressing errand so let's get to the point. Have you drunk Kaname Kuran's blood?"

Zero decided to be evasive.

"I had told you that I didn't what to live that long as a vampire." He stated this firmly hoping that it could be construed as a "No".

The one called Alistair moved to speak, but the President silenced him. Her air became very serious.

"Zero. We know you didn't get used to the blood-tablets. There is little chance of that after the first few months. Also I have since interviewed Cross-kun. He is a terrible liar as you know. Most hopeless. He didn't betray you deliberately, don't worry. I am just a smart woman."

She moved to sit beside Zero, her tone softening again, she said,

"I also had you watched as soon as you came in. You were researching a certain "result" of a vampire biting another. The "blood-bond", with special emphasis on pure-bloods. Oh don't look so surprised, our business is hunting vampires after all." She smiled at this.

Zero was mortified. He had thought he was careful. Stupid. Stupid. And he had made such a production of hiding his books too… He tried not to scream at his idiocy. He thought he had better get this over with.

"I agree with what you said earlier about getting to the point. What do you want?"

"Zero! So tense." She thought for a moment and after looking at her VP's appeared to come to a decision.

"I want to help. I know how to remove the consequences of the blood-bond. It does no good for a vampire hunter if a vampire knows his every move." She smiled knowingly at this, increasing Zero's chagrin all the more. Zero couldn't resist.

"How?"

"We perform a spell." She rose to a shelf and took down an ancient, leather-bound book. She turned to a marked page and handed it to Zero. It was a spell for reversing blood-bonds. He turned to the first page of the book to see the title. It was called "Spells and Witchcraft of the Cursed World" by R. Darjeeling. The name sounded familiar. He turned back to the spell, but she took the book.

"Not yet. Besides only an experienced sorcerer can perform such a thing. We have several at our disposal…"

"Again, what do you want?" He could snatch the book and leave. Calm down, Zero, he thought, it doesn't pay to be a hothead all the time. Kuran would be so proud.

"You must complete the bond anyway for this spell to work. Kuran-kun would have to bite you. But he probably wouldn't because he..."cares" for you right now. He would want to spare you his pain. He will stop you if you tell him your plan. You should persuade him, however. You have a strong hold on him you know. Just use it. When you have done that the spell should work."

"If that is in the spell, can I see it?"

"Zero-kun! I am appalled you don't trust me! So hurt. Anyway if you read it you may do something foolish like try it on your own. And you may not do what I want."

"Which is what?"

"Not so fast. I will tell you once he has bitten you."

"What will happen once he… bites me? To me I mean."

"Nothing much. As an ex-human (the lowest vampire) you will not have the same level of effects. The most is a sensitive bite area and sensation when he is nearby. Much like for when you were bitten by Shizuka Hiou."

Shizuka!

"He won't be able to control you. He will not be a parent vampire. Don't worry."

"So you will do this…"

"One good turn deserves another. If I help you I will expect you to help me. That is all. Do you want our help or not?"

Zero thought it best not to answer right away.

"I'll let you know. I should go now."

"Oh, yes. Give my love to Cross-kun will you?"

**ZERO** was in turmoil. It was what he wanted. But it was too convenient. What were they planning? It made sense that the side-effects to him would be minimal. He was under Shizuka's spell after her bite but she had been the one that made him a vampire. Kuran was different. However Kuran had said not to let him bite Zero under any circumstances. Why? In all his reading there were reciprocal bonds was between partner vampires with no serious ill effects, once the partner lived on. He may fall under the spell too but as he never did fall for Shizuka he thought better of it. He should ask Kuran. He was getting hungry so he could visit Kuran anytime soon. Despite the blood-bond Kuran had been as aloof as usual. There was no excuse to call it a close friendship by any means. No ball games and long talks for them. But Zero was fine with that. It was business as usual except for their needs from each other from time to time.

Zero waited for his usual time – an hour before sunrise when everyone was either asleep or thinking of going to sleep – and went to Kaname's room. Kaname was at his desk writing. No surprise there. He was always busy. Zero marveled at how capable he was with everything. He managed the night dorm and its occupants, liaised with the Chairman in the running of the school, was an active member of the Vampire Council and had many acquaintances and responsibilities and pressures simply because of his royal status as a pure-blood that he had to juggle on a day to day basis. Zero knew this much from just feeding on him while he did other tasks. He wanted to make things easier for him, and handle this himself. Maybe the spell would work. Why would she lie? If it meant his life he didn't care and he was the one that would be beholden to her when she completed the spell. He would do as she asked.

Kaname did not turn around as Zero approached. He knew that he was on his way and knew when he entered the room. It was always for blood so there was no need to ask anything or speak. Kaname had long since removed his shirt when he realized Zero was coming, so when Zero was near him he just moved his hair and stretched his neck.

Zero descended on Kaname's neck. He didn't know how he could make Kaname bite him. But he had a fair idea. Squishing the awkwardness he was feeling he began by licking Kaname's neck using long strokes with his tongue. He was rewarded by seeing Kaname tremble and ruin his letter. He moaned and tried to turn towards Zero but Zero fisted his hair and held his head, pulling it so he could get at Kaname's neck. He continued licking until Kaname's eyes were closed and he was whimpering. He then bit his neck and sucked greedily.

Kaname moaned aloud at the new sensation Zero's teeth brought. His body was not his own anymore as he clutched at Zero holding him so he could continue the exquisite sensations. Why had he done that? He had never deliberately licked him, although Kaname had fantasized about a slow exploration with Zero's tongue during his weaker moments. Geez, it felt so good. He could barely stand it. He felt his fangs begin to grow. If only he could let go and taste him…

Zero continued to drink. If he made Kaname go through "the thirst" he would stand a better chance at persuasion. He lifted his head and moved around Kaname to sit on his lap in the chair. Kaname looked up in surprise. He was a sight. His eyes were the colour of blood but were soft as if gazing on a lover.

"Zero, what are…?"

"Nothing. Just relax."

He resumed his previous activity, but this time giving access to his own neck. He then scratched himself just to make it irresistible.

Kaname started as he smelled Zero blood. He came out of his stupor as the hunger kicked in. Zero was pressing him into his delectable neck, and before he was aware he tasted Zero's delicious blood.

"No…"

"Go ahead, Kaname, please, I want this."

"No, it makes things worse. Don't…"

"Kaname, it will be fine. I want you to do it now. Now!"

Zero didn't give Kaname time to think. He ran his hand through Kaname's hair, bringing shivers to the young pure-blood, and then brought it forward to cup his face. Kaname nuzzled Zero's hand helplessly, nipping his palm as he ached to bite him but afraid of the consequences. He put his hands on Zero's chest and using all the strength he could muster pushed him onto the floor.

Kaname stood. He was trembling. He had to get a hold of himself. He looked at Zero and looked away then looked back again. The smell of the bit of blood on his neck was like sweet torture to his senses, the look of determination and disappointment on Zero face, played with his raw nerves. He "needed" to go to Zero and bury himself in his arms and do whatever Zero wanted. Kaname on the other hand wanted to regain control of himself and throttle the little bastard. How dear he?! Anger. He needed to get angry.

Kaname walked away from Zero to clear his head and to have a drink. Zero would have none of it. He move quickly and pulled Kaname to him, licking Kaname's throat again he waited until Kaname melted against him, moaning, to push him onto the bed. Straddling him he pinned Kaname down.

"Kiriyuu, you bastard, stop this. I won't forgive you." Kaname muttered this weakly, struggling in vain to push some sense into his possessed body.

"Yes you will. Drink."

Zero cut his left wrist with his teeth. Kaname immediately responded to the odour by arching his back and groaning. He pushed at Zero weakly. Zero pinned his arms easily and pushed his left hand to Kaname's mouth.

"You will obey me, Kaname. Drink!"

Kaname hesitated for only a second before he began to suck at Zero wrist. He pulled his hands away from Zero's hold to press the hand to his mouth, drinking greedily. His mind was gone. All that was left was the thirst. The wrist wasn't enough. He pushed Zero over onto his back and immediately descended to his neck. Zero panicked. Shizuka returned to his mind as Kaname's teeth sank home. He tried to get away but it was useless. Kaname was too strong. He was holding Zero as easily as he would an insect. He had to trust Kaname wouldn't actually want to hurt him.

"Kaname. Kaname! That's enough! Stop! Now!"

Kaname responded to the terror in Zero's voice. He raised his head and gazed down at Zero. He felt good; better than he had in years. The taste of blood was intoxicating. Zero's blood was delicious. He wanted more, much more…

Zero struggled as Kaname started to lower his head again.

"No! Get off of me you demon!"

Zero was near tears. He had harboured some thought that he could be a match for Kuran, considering that maybe the creature was just an aberration, but he couldn't budge Kuran, though he tried, his new strength meaning nothing.

But Kaname froze and looked at Zero. He rolled off of Zero and sat beside him on the bed. He pulled Zero into his arms and held him. He began to nuzzle him and cradle him like a precious object.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I forgot myself for a moment. You will be fine now. I won't ever hurt you again. You are my most important person."

Zero started at this. What?!!? He was traumatized but not so much to miss the warm and gentle note in Kaname's voice as he addressed Zero.

"Kaname?"

Zero pulled away from Kaname who let him go easily but still touched his shoulder so as not to lose contact. He looked into his eyes and what he saw shook him. Kaname was …different. He looked at Zero with, adoration, for want of a better word. Zero leapt out of the bed.

"AHHHHAHHH. What's wrong with you, Kuran, snap out of it!"

"Isn't this what you wanted? I am totally yours now. I will do anything you say. I will do anything for you. Just don't leave me."

"WHA…" Zero stopped. This was not funny. This was NOT FUNNY!!!! Then a realization hit him. He felt sick.

"Kuran. Wait here."

Zero left to go to the kitchen in Kaname's well appointed quarters. He returned with a pitcher of cold water in which several ice cubes were floating. He walked over to the bed and in one fluid action dumped the water over Kaname's head. A satisfying string of expletives and derogatory references to Zero's mother ensued.

"Kiriyuu. What are you…?"

"Welcome back. I need your help. I may have made a mistake …"

To be continued

_Lightpathetic wrote this story but these are not my characters. I am grateful to Vampire Knight for my inspiration. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Stronger the Bond

By lightpathetic

**"I TOLD YOU** there was no cure! What were you thinking!?"

Zero told Kaname the truth. Well most of it. He told him about knowing of the spell, he just left out the details on how he got hold of it. He couldn't bring himself to admit the extent of his stupidity. She had tricked him, he was sure of it. Probably to get Kaname to be more cooperative to their cause. But to what end? Information? Espionage? Why? The two sides have been on an uneasy truce for centuries. Why would they run the risk of manipulating a pure-blood vampire, who was royalty among the vampires, knowing they would be jeopardizing that truce by the mere fact they thought about it? Kaname was one of the few remaining and was fiercely protected. Plus Zero learned the hard way that to even scratch them was punishable by death. Of course the irony of this last thought wasn't lost on Zero considering he has been all but bathing in Kaname's blood these last weeks, but still if anyone found out there would be hell to pay. Zero made up his mind to keep the president's offer a secret for now until he knew what she wanted and see if he could persuade her to help if it was in her power to do so.

"I wanted to free us from this curse, Kaname. For that's what it is a curse. You don't really like me yet you are dependent on me. You really yearn for Yuuki. Doesn't it piss you off?"

"But to do this? When I said there was no cure you just looked at it as a challenge? I know my kind, Kiriyuu, I have millennia of information at my fingertips that you can only dream about and you have the gall on the basis of a dusty old volume by some crackpot to enslave me?!?!?!"

Zero was mortified. Enslave? Sure Kaname got a bit sentimental there for a bit but…

Kaname saw the light go on in Zero's mind.

"Yes Kiriyuu. I am yours. The moment I bit your neck it became the only blood I could crave; your scent became the only one that would soothe me and your voice became the only one that could command me. I need to hold onto my anger now or else I would be at your feet figuratively, quite possibly literally as well. I hate you for doing this to me when I trusted you to be responsible with my life!"

Kaname was murderously angry. How dare this little ex-human nobody do this to him. He could feel his fangs growing; his fingertips itched as claws began to grow. He knew his eyes were red as his body became ready for blood. To shred him into little pieces would be too good for him! If only he had done it sooner. All he had asked for was a little cooperation in a mutually beneficial relationship and he was stabbed in the back. You would think the last person to want to complete a blood bond with him would be Zero. Was he trying to get killed? Kaname rounded on Zero, having convinced himself he was at least entitled to at least grievous bodily harm. Zero sat still on the bed. There was nothing unusual to the eye at first glance but Kaname noticed - even in his anger - that Zero had given up. Somehow that one realization rocked Kaname. It could have been how desolate Zero looked at his mistake. But most likely, it could have been the complete expectation by Zero, that the demon that lay inside Kaname would come out and kill him. Zero will always see him as a monster.

His anger cooled. It was not like Zero was only to blame. He could have exercised some self control as well. He didn't have to drink Zero's blood. It was so easy to let his instincts rule him, so easy to give in and drink; so easy to give in and tear apart the object of his ire. Hadn't he strived for more than this? Those long years of learning self-control and an iron will, trying to earn forgiveness for his past. Yet it was so easy to forget. Did he learn nothing? Was she worth nothing now?

Zero looked up from his misery to find Kaname gone. He was so sure that… He deserved to die. He was a fool and had hurt him terribly. If only Yuuki could know how much Kaname had sacrificed for her sake. She deserved someone like Kaname, who so proud but descended to be in servitude to an ex-human vampire, in order to make his loved one happy. What had Zero done for her? What had he given up? He just took from everyone; from her; from Kaname. It was time he gave up something. Maybe the only thing he could give. His Life. Perhaps that would finally give them all peace.

Zero got to his feet and moved to leave the apartment. He was arrested by a new scent and a movement to his left. Zero panicked. He was a mess. There he was in Kaname Kuran's apartment, shirtless and splotched with blood. It begged too many questions. He turned to run.

"It will be worse for him if you kill yourself."

Zero turned back. Aidou regarded Zero shocked expression with icy eyes, even though his face seemed to wear the easy flippancy that was his usual manner. Aidou was angry things had turned out this way. That's what you get for letting humans into your affairs. Chaos. He had known about their relationship almost from the time it began. Noting the smell of Kaname-sama's blood that night weeks ago coincided with Zero going to his room. Then there was Zero's lack of progress to level "E". In the dormitory he alone knew that Zero was a vampire so it was easy to make the deduction. The subsequent whiffs of the Dorm President's blood served to ignite rumours that he was having a torrid affair but many thought it was with a suitable noble's daughter or another pure-blood, like Sara. Only he suspected that Zero was this regular visitor; no-one thinking anything of Zero's lingering scent. Kaname seemed his usual self. Reserved and efficiently conducting the business of the dorm and his responsibilities with his usual cool manner. Hardly anyone dared to question him and the few that did were met with his usual enigmatic stare. He was under no obligation to anyone to explain himself and he knew this well. So people just largely ignored it, for they all were loyal to Kaname-sama totally and trusted him completely. Aidou himself would never have interfered except that the door lay open and he had overheard before what Kaname had said. He was just getting something to read when he was at the right place at the right time as it were. His heart ached for Kaname-sama but knowing humans as he did he felt he had better not leave this like this. Zero was liable to do something rash.

He had trembled as he entered, although he knew Kaname-sama was not there. No-one dared enter his room uninvited. But he had to talk to Zero. He found him about to leave, no doubt running away to do something equally as foolish. He was a sight: blood on his shoulder and face; hair tousled; bruises on his wrists… To a human it would have seemed like the scene of carnage but to a vampire it was damned sexy. This man had been thoroughly made love to. Aidou squashed a pang of jealousy.

Zero's eyes searched his for clarification - or was it hope? Aidou continued.

"You are bonded to each other. If you kill yourself - as no doubt you were thinking as humans seem addicted to this form of copping out as if it was a solution - then Kaname will want to come with you and there is no force on earth that can stop him."

Zero looked away. He could hardly deny the bond as the evidence was there and he didn't trust himself to speak. All he felt was pain, and now Aidou was saying there was nothing he could do to solve the problem. Noting his track record so far, he felt inclined to believe Aidou. He collapsed onto an overstuffed chair and held his head in his hands.

"Crying won't help either."

Aidou felt like being deliberately cruel. It was the only way to vent. It was not like he could just kill him like you do with such unworthy pond scum. He had to get him to understand his responsibility now before it was too late. He walked further into the room, knowing that Kaname will know he was in there and there would be hell to pay, but carried on, hesitating only a second before he sat in a chair opposite Zero's miserable frame.

"Zero-kun, you may not understand now but I have to tell you. You hold Kaname's life in your unworthy hands. He will want only your happiness and he will be tortured by only your pain and your death will mean the end to his wanting to go on living.

"But instead of crying what you really need to do is to be strong and be worthy of him."

Zero looked up at this. Aidou smiled encouragingly.

"What's done is done. You can't change it. None of us can. If we could, we would do it and just cause you an unfortunate accident. So now you have to take care of your life – we both know Kaname-sama can take care of himself – and find a way to cope with the new demands of this bond.

"It does not necessarily have to be like a marriage, although most occur in marriages and other long-term relationships. I doubt Kaname-sama wants to set up house with you anyway. It is similar though in that you each have to give complete access to the other at all times. He needs you in order to feel… complete, I guess is the closest term I can say. It is your role now to keep him feeling that way. You have to decide that you are you up to the task, or else what you are feeling right now isn't remorse but self-pity - one is productive; the other isn't."

Zero's eyes looked away from Aidou's to the window. The sun was rising and there was a dark indigo colour to the sky. Instead of just dying he could spend what was left of his life to making Kuran comfortable. He did create the situation and the manly thing to do was to deal with it, head on. A friend could do no less.

Aidou watched with satisfaction as the look of desolation on Zero's face vanished to be replaced with determination and his usual sour disposition. He rose and left, stifling a yawn as the light of dawn hit the windows. No need to stay longer and risk running into Kaname-sama, though maybe Zero would put in a good word for him. He may be Zero's "little woman" but if he was crossed …Aidou wondered how much pain he could stand. He turned back.

"Kaname-sama loves the view from the hill at the back of the school. He likes to go there when he has the chance, to clear his thoughts. Geez I am sooo tired."

**ZERO LOUNGED** on the chintz couch in the living room, flipping through a sports car magazine eyeing the models. He was waiting for Chairman Cross and Yuuki to prepare dinner. He could cook a little himself, but he was not in the mood for their laughter and silliness with real danger of food fights, as they made the meal. He wanted to just be alone with his thoughts. A lot had happened this last week and he still needed to decide how to approach the question of the President of the Vampire Hunters. What Aidou had said to him also raised another possibility. What if they were to use Zero to kill Kaname? They had deliberately encouraged him to be Kaname's weakness and he still didn't know why. He had to go back. He didn't want to be Kaname's downfall.

Zero was kicked out of musings by a sensation in his neck. He moved to rub it and then realized what it was. Moments later there was a knock on the front door and the knob turned to admit Kaname.

Kaname strode purposefully down the hall to the living room. He knew Zero was there. He had come to visit him. They hadn't talked since that morning on the hill when Zero told him he was sorry and vowed to do all he could to make it easy for him. Kaname was still pissed and disappointed at the time so didn't answer, and had avoided him ever since, but today he found himself thinking of Zero more and more and realized he had to face reality. So he came to find him. Zero better had been serious about making him happy.

Zero was stunned to see Kaname standing there in the living room in front of him, considering the frosty last few days. He made to stand but Kaname stopped him.

"Were you invited to dinner?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh."

Zero looked nervous. What does being a mate entail? He awkwardly shifted in his chair as Kaname gazed at him and then moved to get up again.

Kaname pushed him back and this time sat on the edge so Zero couldn't move his hand lingering on his chest.

"I have decided to hold you to your vow."

"Okay."

Zero swallowed nervously. Kaname was looking at him but he couldn't decipher his expression. Was this for real? Or was it revenge? What did he want?

"Look I am really sor….NNNNNGGGGG!"

Zero arched and held on for dear life as Kaname moved in licked his neck greedily. Kaname had grabbed Zero's hair and pulled his head back none too gently in his bid for access. The sensation where he had been bitten was driving him crazy. He fought to stop from crying out as Kaname ran his teeth over his skin repeatedly. Why was he doing this here? Yuuki and the Chairman were in the next room through a lockless door.

"Kaname. Wait…"

Kaname ignored him. Instead he unbuttoned more of Zero's shirt and pulled it down to gain access to the join with his shoulder. He then pulled away.

"Not exactly unscathed by the bond are you, Zero. This is just a taste of the things I could do for you. I have been thinking about this, of you, all day…"

Kaname bit into Zero's skin. There was a bit of pain then his body was then flooded with intense pleasure as Kaname began to suck. Zero couldn't help it he groaned loudly, the sound of the blood playing havoc with his instincts. He let go allowing his fangs to grow in totally forgetting himself as he clung to Kaname.

Kaname allowed himself a low moan but kept control. This was for Zero. He was behaving like it was some big sacrifice on his part, placating the poor resident vampire. What a laugh. Kaname knew that the bond went both ways. It may not affect Zero the same way because he was a weaker ex-human, but there were significant effects. Zero just had to be awakened. Soon Zero would be begging Kaname to be kind to _him_. Soon Zero would be dizzy from just the smell of Kaname's blood.

Kaname continued to drink. He wanted Zero thirsty. He wanted him to be aching for him tonight, but he also wanted one other thing.

"What's wrong with the door…?"

Yuuki's voice wafted through the haze and came to Zero. He tried to sit up but Kaname was having none of it leisurely filling himself on his meal.

"Kuran! Snap out of it! They are coming out!"

Kaname lifted his head. He had had enough. He moved to wipe the blood from his mouth. Zero touched his neck. The bite had been brutal and he had loved every second of it. Was that him keening like a banshee? He was suddenly ashamed. What had gotten into him? The holes were not closing up though. He realized he was hungry and grabbed Kaname.

"No wait! I need to…"

"No. I want you like that."

"What??!! If Yuuki or the Chairman sees this I'll die!!!"

This was said as there had commenced a loud banging on the other side of the kitchen door and voices calling his name.

"No they won't. Just button up your shirt."

Kaname leaned in and grabbed Zero's chin, looking straight into his eyes.

"It pleases me to be able to smell your wound this entire evening while we eat. I won't allow you to do anything about it until I am ready, alright?"

Zero's eyes widened, even as there was talk of calling the fire department on the other side of the door. What had possessed Kaname today? The aura was formidable. Zero shivered. Kaname smiled at this, pleased that his point had gotten across. He had marked Zero as property. His property and Zero knew it. He fixed Zero's collar for him, making sure the mark didn't show and left for the bathroom, only then releasing the kitchen door.

**"ZERO! ARE **you alright? You look so pale."

Yuuki eyes were full of concern for Zero. Her hand rose to touch his forehead feeling for a fever. She whispered this as Kaname and Chairman Cross talked shop at the other end of the dining table, totally ignoring their desserts.

"I am fine Yuuki. Don't worry."

He wasn't but he smiled and rubbed her hair. He wasn't going to worry her. He tried to change the subject but she wasn't convinced.

"Do you need to come with me upstairs? We could just excuse ourselves. They won't even notice we are gone…"

"Kaname-kun! Are you alright?"

Chairman Cross exclaimed as there was sound of glass breaking. Kaname had squeezed a glass too hard and it had broken cutting his hand severely.

"You know better than to worry about me Chairman. Look I am healed already."

He wiggled his fingers to demonstrate. Everyone looked relieved except Zero. Zero was eyeing the blood on Kaname's hands. The scent was intoxicating. He longed to taste it. To go over there and lick Kaname fingers clean. The pull was almost too strong to resist. Was it because he was hungry? Maybe that was it, except, it never was like this. Normally any blood would have done. He would have just gotten the cramps. But now, Zero realized, Yuuki's blood didn't seem quite as palatable. Not as Kaname's.

He stood. He needed to get some air. Hastily excusing himself, he left.

**ZERO FELT** manipulated. Out of no-where came these feelings, these desires. His body was not his own anymore. Was this how Kaname had felt? It was the worst.

He tried to calm down as he lay on his bed in his dorm room. His roommate was already asleep when he came back from his walk. He had just wandered around, glad to put some distance between himself and the school and persons there for a while. Now he was back he realized it has done little except calmed his nerves for a few hours. All his problems were all still there.

He would need to go and feed soon, but he would be damned if it was tonight. Kaname was coldly manipulative and it had hurt him. As if he didn't have enough to cope with. He raised his arm over his eyes, blocking out the view of the stars he loved to observe from his bed in the dorm. His frustrations took hold of him and he cried, allowing himself hoarse, racking sobs as he lamented his lot. He needed to feel in control as well and he didn't have it. The last few days, even weeks, had turned his world upside down. He felt rudderless with no hope of rescue.

At the same time he felt the tingle a hand touched his chest. He opened his eyes to see Kaname sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to do as I said earlier: to allow you to drink."

"This is my room! My roommate…"

"…Is fast asleep. Nothing short of me will wake him."

Kaname lowered his head to Zero's face, looking into his tear soaked eyes. He then laid his head on Zero's chest, sighing as he nuzzled Zero's warm skin. Zero started at this change in behaviour. Was this man sane?

"I'm sorry… I hurt you…" Kaname began. Kaname's hands snaked under Zero to hold him, squeezing tightly, as if he wanted to melt into him.

"I'm sorry."

Zero responded to the need in Kaname's voice and held him back, running his fingers through Kaname's soft hair. Kaname sighed in pleasure and relaxed but didn't move. He stayed enjoying the heartbeat of his most important person, letting all the issues of how it came about just leave his system. All that mattered was how he felt now. Safe. Invincible. Complete.

Zero looked at Kaname in the light of the stars. His relaxed face was beautiful, like some ethereal being, but very youthful, almost child like. So much lay beneath him to belie such a face. He couldn't resist reaching out and tracing his nose and lips. So human-like; so soft. Kaname responded to his touch weakly by was already almost asleep. As Zero gazed at him his heart clenched, but not for blood. He had fallen for Kuran, knew he would defend him to the death. He also knew that none of it, even what Kaname felt for him, was real. New tears pricked his lids, but he dashed them away. It was no use. We move forward. If there is a cure - fine. If not his life was devoted to not worrying this exquisite creature and trying to save his life. He was determined that Kaname would live past his own life and fulfill all he was destined to do. He just had to figure out how.

Zero relaxed as he reached this decision. Enjoying Kaname's warmth he lay back on the pillow and allowed sleep to claim him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to Vampire Knight for my inspiration._


	4. Chapter 4

A Pure-Blood's Remorse

by lightpathetic

**ICHIRU** was nervous but exhilarated. He finally had news for His Lordship. He was assigned to watch Kaname Kuran closely, gathering whatever information he could, in exchange for which he would be given help in exacting revenge. Revenge on all those people responsible for Shizuka's death. Ichiru was sure he had tapped the gold mine with this information. He was sure to be well rewarded, as he well should be. These last several weeks at the Cross Academy had been torture for him. Being so close to the people who had killed Shizuka - the one person who truly loved him - and not being able to do anything about it ate at his soul. Everyday he was thrown in to contact with Him, that hateful older brother of his and his silly sidekick of a girlfriend. He has had to field their suspicions with wit and charm and an ocean of forbearance. Not to mention the torture of everyday life with those silly children giggling and screaming, foolishly hanging onto his every attempt at obsequious flattery and growing to love him. Him! How he longed to leave that place. How he longed for Shizuka. Her beauty; her knowledge. She was so strong and wise. They had meshed as soon as they met, each seeing in the other the unbearable pain of loneliness and betrayal: him by his parents, her by her own kind. She was the only one he had ever loved, who ever allowed him to be himself. And she saved him from a lifetime to physical pain, giving him her blood and curing him of all his physical imparities. He would have his revenge: he swore on her pale corpse, her beautiful eyes frozen in death unable to smile at him again. He swore that the worst possible fate would attend her killers.

Finally. This thought bringing forth a genuine smile for the first time since she died. He had been persuaded that only another pure blood could have killed her so easily. She could have easily avoided death by any other level of vampire. That is why pure-bloods are so hard to kill. He didn't realize this at the time, only blaming his brother for her death. But now, he knew as he had watched them, that surely Kaname Kuran had a hand in her murder as well. His blood boiled at how she must have suffered, lying there with hardly any blood, having had her heart ripped out. The indignity… Nothing was bad enough for them. Especially Kaname, a pure blood himself, who killed another of his kind so coldly, even as their existence was so rare… He was an abomination to all vampires. He did not deserve to live.

Ichiru tried to calm himself again as he stood in the foyer of the large stone mansion. It had been built centuries ago, and was maintained as cold and bleak as he sure it was then. He observed the perfectly executed paintings of persons past, whose cold stares would have chilled him to the bone had he not been so excited. Even so he tore his eyes away.

"Sir, you may come in now."

This was it! He felt his stomach drop, but he carried on. He was sure he was right, having become an expert on those three in all his months of servitude.

His Lordship sat on couch in the midst of an ancient décor that was as bleak as the foyer outside, the moon casting an eerie glow as it fought with the fire to light the room. But what drew Ichiru's attention was the smell of blood. Fresh blood. He looked around involuntarily and noticed the almost nude female beside the couch. The odd angle of her head and the deep gash to her neck signifying her certain death. These sights still bothered Ichiru on a basic level, even though he has been living with vampires since his childhood. It made him intensely aware of his own humanity: the likelihood that he too could become dinner. But he was always able to push this aside. Any other feelings for humans were long gone.

"Ichiru-kun, come closer."

Ichiru marched closer to the figure. As he stood in front of the couch he was again struck by the beauty of Shiki's body. Well His Lordship's body now… Two mismatched eyes peered at him.

"Yes? Tell me boy. What news have you?"

Ichiru relished the moment a bit longer and then spoke.

"They have completed the bond, my lord. I saw the mark with my own eyes yesterday. Kaname Kuran has bitten Zero Kiriyuu."

**ZERO** came to with a slight headache. He was still hungry and normally when this was the case he had a headache and a cranky disposition in the morning. It was a good thing his roommate had a better constitution than most or he would be on his fifth one long ago. He moved to get up and was arrested by a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and finally remembered last night.

"Kuran!"

Zero hastily looked to his left at his roommate, who was still asleep, and then at the clock: 7:24 a.m. They had to get moving!

"Kuran! Get up! Get up dammit!" Zero added this last as Kaname seemed unwillingly to rouse himself from his slumber. Eventually he opened one eye, groaned at the light coming through the window and rolled over, finally noticing he was … not in his room.

He lifted his head with a start.

"Zero! What...?"

"You fell asleep in my room. You have to leave now!"

Zero tried to move from under the still groggy Kaname to look outside the window and door, wondering which one was the best exit. Kaname was not allowed in the day students' dormitory so to have him here was very compromising. Also, and Zero couldn't put too fine a point on it: he would just die if someone saw a man leaving his room.

Kaname finally sat up. He had finally remembered the events of last night. How he had come to find Zero and had heard him crying. He had forgotten why he came as Zero's pain seared at him, and had lost himself to sleep when Zero touched him while he was comforting him. It was so good lying on Zero's chest listening to his heartbeat. Kaname looked up at the frantic Zero and gazed upon what had become the most cherished possession. He shook his head. He probably needed a cold shower.

"Zero calm down."

"It is almost time for school! People will be outside in droves soon. My roommate will be getting up and All of them will see you! Do you mind putting a little urgency into your manner and leaving? Now?"

"I told you already, Kiriyuu. Your roommate will only awaken when I allow it. Plus I think can avoid a few humans seeing me. You could give me that much credit as a pure-blood vampire."

Kaname rubbed his temples. Between the bright sunlight and Zero's loud whispering he was sure to get a headache. He was just going to complete what he had promised to do and then leave; there was no need for the hysterics.

Zero regarded Kaname incredulously. He dropped to the chair near his desk and groaned. He was dead. All he needed now was for Yuuki to pick today to march in to the boy's dormitory – as was a frequent bad habit of hers – in order to demand he get up and go to school. He just knew Kuran would just sit there and wave to Yuuki, not seeing him as the type to duck under the small bed to hide.

Kaname, despite his irritation, found himself responding to Zero's distress. He walked over to him and knelt in front of him lifting his face to look him in the eye.

"Zero, you are an ex-human so you don't know or don't understand. It is going to be alright, trust me. It is not like I want a lot of attention. Now I won't leave unless I make sure you are fed so go ahead and then even you won't see me leave either."

With this he moved his head to aside, held his hair away and closed his eyes. He moaned as Zero teeth sunk into him shortly afterwards. Kaname thought he should fight with Zero more often. It made the… intimacy afterwards much more exquisite…

**ZERO STOOD** outside the Vampire Hunters Headquarters and looked over the building. He had finally made it back to sort this thing out once and for all. He knew he had to be careful, but it didn't suit him to just sit back and be manipulated. He was well pissed at that old bag for the position she put him in. That spell had better be for real.

He marched up to the door and entered. Eyes turned to watch him as he strode toward the office of the President but he ignored them. He was beginning to get used to the stares. The mood he was in right now would not have brooked any argument anyway.

He was now at her office door. He could scent that she was inside. He knocked once, almost mockingly and entered.

"Good morning, Kiriyuu-kun. So glad you could drop by…"

"Was anything you told me last week true? Any of it?"

Zero was not in the mood for her saccharine charm. The sooner he could get to the bottom of this the better.

The President paused only for a second.

"Yes. It was true that we wanted a favour from you. How would you like to truly serve the cause of your kind, Zero-kun? The Vampire Hunters and humanity?"

Zero said nothing as she moved over the cabinet on her left and pulled at a drawer. Removing a file she sat back at her desk, proffering a seat for Zero. Zero sat. He wanted to hear this.

She continued, "Over many centuries the humans as vampire hunters and vampires have been at war. There is now a truce, but we have found that it has been weakening steadily. We have seen an increase in the deaths of our colleagues and also in the numbers of level "E" vampires. It seems that the vampires are seeking to assert themselves again. Weakening us would mean that they in effect would be in control. There would be no counterbalance. If that is the case it could mean more killings and the subjugation of our human civilization. We have to stop it."

As she talked she flipped through the file. Names, dates, pictures… Zero eyes came to rest on unquestionable familiar faces. His heart plummeted in horror. They were his parents.

"Even you know well the extent of their evil. Have you forgotten how she brutally killed your parents? They both died in a sea of their own blood, the necks ripped…"

"No! Stop it!"

Zero was suddenly engulfed in images he longed to forget. Their crumpled bodies. The red in the snow. So much red…

Zero eyes stared inwardly at his demons, quite missing the look of satisfaction that momentarily crossed the face of the President. This was going better that expected. Soon Zero would do anything she asked.

She removed the pictures from her file and placed them in front of Zero for good measure. Zero resurfaced and stared at the tangible evidence of his pain. He was transfixed by their smiling eyes.

"Zero-kun. I will tell you now that our plan is to eradicate all the pure-bloods. They have the most power and have the ability to produce the ex-human vampires. Once this is accomplished it should weaken the organization of the vampire society considerably, and weaken their ability to create ex-human soldiers to fight back. Hopefully they will again realize it is best to keep the truce – as we all know peace is the best option – but if not we will be able to handle their current numbers and strengths. It is really the pure-bloods that are particularly troublesome – both to kill and in terms of doubling their military strength.

"Unfortunately it is not easy to kill a pure-blood. You have to have another pure-blood kill them or…target their mate."

"I am NOT going to help you kill Kaname Kuran!" Even as he was surprised that he yelled this, he continued, "I assure you he is not creating vampires or killing hunters. All he does is help run a school for peaceful coexistence and field proposals from females dying to bed him. He is harmless."

The President gazed at Zero piteously. She rose to another cabinet and pulled another file.

"After his parents' demise, even at such a tender age, Kaname Kuran was instrumental in steadying the floundering ship that was the Vampire Council. There were many divisions and divided loyalties. Some wanted Kuran to raise an army and rule instead of having the Council; others thought he should just lead it. The Council was his parents' baby and he stayed true to their vision before relegating himself to a minor role later. Some of the Council's functions include pardons, and executions whether vampire ...or human."

After pausing to let this last seep in, she moved the file towards Zero.

"A little over four years ago we know that Kaname Kuran sat on the committee that allowed Shizuka Hiou the information that led to the killing of your parents."

**KANAME** was sitting in his room going through correspondence. It was a little after one in the afternoon but he couldn't sleep, having slept all night. With Zero. He was shocked at himself, but very happy. It had felt good to be so close to him, even better to wake to see him. However it was hellish to be awake all day. He would have to cuts those indulgences to a minimum.

He turned suddenly as he sensed Zero was on his way here. Now? He was puzzled. Zero had already drunk his fill this morning. Even if Kaname could not resist nipping him back in return he hadn't drunk enough to justify his coming here so soon.

Kaname rose from his desk and went to the window. Something wasn't right. He sensed bad intentions.

**ZERO CHOSE** to go through the front door. He was entirely uncaring as to who saw and who wanted to stop him. In fact he hoped one of these monsters would try to stop him so he could at hit something anything. His rage knew no bounds. He knew about his family. Knew what he had done and didn't tell him. Worse, had to gall to seduce him like this…

Zero stormed up the stairs towards Kaname's room. As he strode down the hall, someone put their hand out to stop him.

"That's far enough, Kiriyuu. State your business or leave."

Zero eyed Kain almost with relish.

"Get lost or get shot."

Zero moved to continue. Kain grabbed his right shoulder to restrain him, calling for Seiren. Zero raised his left hand, spun and tossed Kain like a sack of shoes back down the hall, then shot him in the leg for good measure. Kain bellowed in pain, the wound was excruciating because of the magical arts silver bullet. Zero turned as he sensed someone behind him. A woman aimed a kick for his head which he parried easily. She recovered quickly to aim a clawed hand at his neck, drawing blood. Zero moved away just in time to stop his jugular from being severe and dropped to sweep her feet. As she fell he climbed on top of her, aiming the gun at her head.

"That's enough."

Zero turned to see the object of his rage standing almost casually at his apartment door. Kaname was furious though. Why had Zero stormed into the dorm attacking the students like this? He could easily have used the window as most of them were asleep and wouldn't have noticed his arrival. Now the entire dorm was probably up and witnessing this spectacle. Zero was sorely testing him.

"I'll take care of this, Seiren. You go tend to Kain."

"But Kaname-sama, he…"

Kaname gave her a look that could have melted Siberia. His orders were not up for discussion. Plus he was in a foul mood. Seiren shut up and quickly moved to attend to Kain who was hollering like a stuck pig.

Zero meanwhile was quite uncaring what mood Kaname was in. As soon as Seiren moved away he marched up to Kaname aimed the gun at his head and demanded, "Did you order that my parents be killed? Answer me!!"

**KANAME** dropped two blood-tablets in a glass of water and raised it to his head. He still hadn't fully recovered from Zero's meal this morning so decking and throwing him like that against the far wall took a bit of a toll and he was dizzy. He had no choice. Seiren and others were watching and he had to put on a show of force to assure them he would be alright or they would not have left them to talk freely. They worried too much about him. He ordered that no-one disturb them, and retreated to his apartment. He eyed with distaste the silly gun Chairman Cross allowed Zero to carry around, wondering if he had lost his mind agreeing to such a thing. He knew that vampires did get carried away sometimes and nothing short of lethal force would deter them. However Zero did get carried away too much.

Kaname looked over at Zero's unconscious form. He could still hear his heart beat and he had good colour to his cheeks so he should be coming around soon. He didn't think he would hurt him seriously with the throw but he may have put a bit more than was necessary because he was so angry. He was tired of being forgiving.

"That is the last time you raise that gun to my head Zero."

He moved to the bedroom and inspected the damage to the wall. He hoped the clean up wouldn't take too long this time. He probably wouldn't have to change rooms in the interim, though. He sat in a chair and watched Zero's face. He trembled with the exertion of controlling the urge to go to him and hold him. But he couldn't indulge himself of Zero like this. His practical mind knew that to show weakness now would only encourage Zero to disrespect him like this. His ego would not allow it. Whatever was bothering him they could discuss like adults, once Zero calmed down. There was no need for barbarism.

**ZERO** rolled his head and moaned. His shoulder and neck hurt like hell. He opened his eyes and looked around momentarily puzzled by what he was seeing. Then he remembered. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain and began to search the room.

"I am ashamed to say that you have my blood in your veins. You were out for almost twenty minutes by that little toss."

Zero spun in the direction of Kaname's voice. He forced himself to stand, automatically searching for his gun.

"If you want to try for another wall, the gun is over there."

Kaname gestured casually to the counter all the while lounging in the chair with his glass. Zero's ears heard Zaname's smooth, cultured voice but his senses picked up the fact that Kaname was truly, completely and coldly angry. He stayed where he was in case he didn't wake up the next time.

"Good choice. What was it you wanted to discuss? You were yelling something about your dead parents? What do you think I did to them?"

"Don't play games, Kuran. I know you helped get the information for Shizuka to find my parents to exact revenge and I know you along with the council sanctioned her going to kill my entire family!"

Zero didn't care anymore he lunged at Kaname who was too stunned to react quickly enough. The chair went over with the both of them. Zero struggled to land a punch on Kaname, but Kaname recovered and pinned Zero to the floor.

"How…?"

"Never mind how!" Zero spat, "Is it true or not?"

Zero continued to writhe around, knowing on some level it was useless but too angry to care. He growled in frustration.

Kaname was beside himself. How did he find out? Those meetings are confidential with only approved members in attendance. They were all trusted to keep things quiet, at least from Vampire Hunters. Yes, Kaname knew exactly where the headquarters were and each time Zero went there. He never saw it as a threat, even getting a connection there to order that he attend a certain party months ago to show the vampire world that Zero was under his protection and had been forgiven by him - a pure-blood - for the death of Shizuka. It certainly helped save Zero's neck. Kaname didn't think he could have had a more brilliant moment than when he thought about that one. It had worked so well too. But now it seems Zero vampire hunter activities were coming back to bite him on the butt.

"Zero. Listen to me. It is not so simple. Please let me explain…"

"No! Get off of me!"

Zero rolled around with more vigour. Kaname hadn't denied it. He felt like a fool. Here he was canoodling with one of the persons responsible for his family's massacre. He couldn't live with himself. He needed to lash out.

"Kuran you had better kill me or leave me alone. Don't you come near me again! Now get off! Get off now! Let me go!"

Zero was screaming. Kaname released his arms but moved to cup his face. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Despite his resolve to play it cool, having Zero in his arms totally shook it, with his words making it crumble altogether. He felt real fear for one of the few times in his life. Ignoring the blows to his back he put his forehead to Zero's and willed him to calm down so he could explain, his breathe mingling with Zero's, coming in gasps as he fought the pain in his chest at Zero's words and his obvious distress. He wanted to soothe him protect and keep him. Unable to resist, his lips moved to his neck and he kissed the sensitive area.

"No! Stop that. Get off me!"

But even as he demanded this he felt his body softening as the exquisite sensations held it in their grip. He then moaned involuntarily at Kaname drew in the skin to suck hard at it. His hands stilled and then moved of their own volition deep into Kaname's hair to grip his head, holding him there. He was losing his mind at what Kaname was doing. Soon he was aching for the bite. Kaname was doing everything else but, running his fingertips against Zero's sensitive scalp knowing he would arch and give him more access to his shoulder. Kaname sucked in a steadying breath as it was laid bare before him and bit, greedily sucking in Zero's sweet blood, feeling Zero buck at the flood of new sensation the bite brought. He kept drinking though, only lifting his head when Zero finally went limp.

**ZERO OPENED** his eyes to a darkened room. He shifted to look around and was brought up by a now familiar weight on his chest. He absently ran his fingers into the soft hair before trying to remember how he got here. He couldn't. He mind was fuzzy, but his body felt great. He stretched luxuriously, if awkwardly what with weight on his chest, moaning softly in appreciation of the beautiful sensation of contentment. He then realized he was very hungry. Didn't he feed this morning? What happened to the day? He didn't spend all day in bed with Kuran did he?

Kaname was awake but kept his ear to Zero's chest. He had had to do it. There was no way Zero would forgive him, or understand his explaining that at the time, human collateral was cheap compared to a pure-blood's ambitions. His parents had been sent to kill Shizuka's "mate", but they were careless. They left clues to the killing including a scent, when it was supposed to look like suicide. Shizuka should have just gone into a depression and pined or eventually come out of it. Either way she would have just married her fiancé, borne an heir and carried on or not as the case may be. But with the clues she was relentless, demanding that her mate's killers be delivered to her, creating quite a scandal. She was a pure-blood. To ignore her would have been impossible, even for him. It would have raised too many eyebrows. They decided to give up the hunters to appease her. It was a political decision. No malice was involved. He certainly didn't know Zero at the time; they were just another human family. So many had died at the hands of vampires already…

Kaname's heart ached for him. It had been a mistake. Even after they had allowed her to kill the Kiriyuu's she still refused her fiancé and had even tried to kill him. She was then put into exile, returning meaning death to her. He had thought she had finally followed her mate until she showed up here trying to kill him. Shizuka. Poor woman. She had probably figured it all out. He had promised to fulfill her revenge and he would. Soon.

Kaname moved to bury his face in Zero's stomach, signaling he was awake. How ironic to find himself in the same damn position with an ex-human mate. The one she had picked too. Kaname realized she probably saw in Zero that same thing that was in her dead lover. That proud, fearless defiance, despite all that the pure-bloods entailed; a lack of respect for their nature that would have appalled even the highest noble vampire. Shizuka seemed to enjoy this type and if Kaname was honest with himself he would realize he enjoyed the sparring where no other would dare. If only the gun didn't come with the package.

"Kaname. What time is it? Was I asleep all day?"

Kaname turned towards the clock, his eyes seeing very clearly in the dark.

"It is almost ten. P.M."

"What! Why did I sleep so long? Why am I in your room?"

"Shhh."

Kaname rose to look him in the eyes. He smiled beguilingly.

"I spirited you away. It was an off day from school. And I wanted you all to myself."

Zero blushed at this. Feeling uncomfortable he immediately started blustering. At least he bought it, thought Kaname, as he was shoved unceremoniously to one side, while Zero bemoaned being taken advantage of. As he stood, though, he rocked back on his feet.

"Here. Allow me."

Kaname then pulled back his hair.

**ICHIRU** dialed in the phone number impatiently. He had had to wait for fifteen minutes for the phone booth and he had several girls and a teacher waiting at a shop for him. All this sneaking around was beginning to annoy him. His cheeks hurt from the exertion of charming the teacher into the trip and then begging to go to a nearby shop for some sweets for the girls while they shopped. His alibi would not hold water if he was too long.

"Pick up dammit." He muttered to the ringing tone.

"Hello."

He was relieved to hear the imperious female voice come on the line.

"Tell His Lordship it didn't work. They are both fine."

"Okay, Ichiru dear. I fear we will have to move on to plan B."

As she hung up the phone the President plotted her next step.

To be continued.

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to that wonderful manga "Vampire Knight"._


	5. Chapter 5

Traps

by lightpathetic

**ZERO** sat on the window seat in the Chairman's apartment that overlooked the tree lined driveway of the academy. He leaned tiredly against the handmade pink with white ruffle throw pillows that Yuuki gave Chairman Cross three years ago for his birthday. (Yuuki has since begged him to part with them but to no avail.) He finally felt like he could truly relax now that he knew Kaname was at a Vampire Council meeting having left early this morning. The last couple of weeks had been physically and emotionally draining. Zero cast his mind back to even last night when he awoke to find Kaname laving and nibbling his neck lovingly. He had pushed him away, demanding to be allowed to sleep, but Kaname had held his hands, seemingly concentrating on one thing. He carried on for what seemed like hours until Zero was whimpering and begging for his bite, only then did he give in.

Zero closed his eyes and trembled at the memory. Kaname was…insatiable. That was the word. He was so very aloof all the time in public, only deigning to order him around or nodding to acknowledge his presence when he came to speak to Yuuki. But other times, begging for Zero's bite, trembling uncontrollably at the pleasure… It had gotten so bad that he looked around suspiciously even when he went to the restroom. Kaname knowing where Zero was at all times meant he could find him at opportune moments. Like that time last week when Zero had been ordered to go to the storeroom for a teacher and suddenly felt Kaname's arm snake around his waist… Zero face burned at the memory. Never has someone paid such close attention to the "preferences" of their partner. He was still picking staples out of his hair.

Zero was embarrassed and not a little frustrated. It felt like his body wasn't his anymore. If Zero was inclined to be as totally hedonistic as Kaname it would be all well and good. But …Kaname just wasn't Yuuki. And so there was the guilt. He loved Yuuki still. That had not changed. Whatever… this… was didn't do anything to stop that yearning for her. Plus, wasn't Kaname Yuuki's love? She spoke of him with adoration. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. Keeping this obsession from her ate at him so that he could hardly breathe when he was around her. If she ever found out she would be crushed. Zero shuddered. He could lose her forever.

Zero was angry. Did none of this bother Kaname? How could he touch Yuuki and smile at her and claim he loved her and behave this way so unashamedly? Hasn't he a conscience? He had to do something; something to stop this. Wasn't there…? He tried to remember. His mind was so foggy sometimes. When he tried to think of a solution to this mess it felt like a thick blanket covered everything. Maybe the constant blood letting was taking its toll…

"Zero! There you are. I was looking all over for you."

Yuuki stalked up to him and placed her hands on his hips. Zero knew she was angry.

"You promised to accompany me to town today?" Seeing the puzzled expression on his face she decided to just jog his memory and calm down. Kaname told her to be patient with him after all.

Zero frowned. He had forgotten. She had begged for at least thirty-five minutes last week to be able to subject him to the unquestionable hell that was girl's shopping on his off day. He only relented after she promised to do his laundry for two weeks. All his laundry. Fair was fair. He had been so preoccupied with his issues it had simply slipped his mind.

He forced himself to look her in the eye.

"Sorry. Let's go now."

**YUUKI** was happy. She had finally gotten to spend time with Zero in their old way after so long. It seemed in the last month he had drawn away from her and kept to himself. He never mentioned his deterioration to her and always changed the subject when she brought up that or his need for blood. She was happy that the blood tablets were working for him, but she missed his need for her. She worried about him sometimes although he looked fine, but that talk Kaname had with her scared her a bit. He had told her not to tell Zero but she needed him to know she was there for him. That she would always be there for him. She wasn't afraid of what was coming for herself. She just wanted to be sure Zero was not in any pain. If he ever was then, as they agreed, his life was hers.

She reached out across the table of the ramen shop they had stopped in and squeezed his hand. She looked into his face, searching for any signs of level "E" transformation. He seemed fine…

Zero let her hand linger for a few moments then pulled it away, feigning irritation to cover his discomfort at her scrutiny.

"What is it? Eat up or your salt pork special will get cold."

"You look alright Zero. How do you feel?"

"I am fine, Yuuki, I told you…"

"You would tell me if you weren't right?"

"Of course."

"But…"

Yuuki paused, her face showing how hesitant she was to continue. Zero hoped it was the end of it. He hated lying to her, but he knew he could never tell her the truth. But hope died on the wave of Yuuki's sudden look of determination.

"You are lying! You are shutting me out! I _know_!"

"Yuuki! Keep your voice down!"

Zero quickly grabbed her hand to silence her. They were in public! What was with her?

Yuuki pulled away impatiently.

"I know you beginning to feel the affects! Kaname told me!"

"What?"

Zero nearly dropped his chopsticks.

"Yes! That day a couple weeks ago. You had missed class. I was bringing you the notes and I saw Kaname. He said you were acting strangely and that they had to take care of you. He also said not to mention that day to you because you would be sensitive about it."

Sensitive! All that intellect and he only came up with that…

"I also noticed the Night Class' attitude towards you since that day. It is like…barely concealed…hostility. Why? What happened?"

Zero stopped. That day he couldn't quite remember. Not that he noticed any increased hostility from the Night Class, but it was possible for Kaname to do something like tamper with his memory. Kaname had said he spent all day in bed with him. Why didn't he remember it? Something happened that day, he could feel it. But what? Did he do something? Dammit that thick fog. Think! What was he going to do…?

Zero rose to his feet.

"Yuuki. Take a taxi back."

"Zero!"

**ZERO STOOD** in front of the Vampire Hunter Headquarters. He was damned angry, but Kaname was away and, even if he was at the Academy, going to him would have been futile because, first Zero couldn't even kick his butt and second, the same thing could happen again. The more productive option would be to retrace his steps and he was sure he was contemplating a visit to the President. Maybe he went through with it. Zero entered the building.

**THE PRESIDENT** sat lost in thought over how to carry out her latest plan. Time was running out and His Lordship was getting impatient. It was a long time since she was in his service and he paid her well and always treated her fairly. But one should always keep who you were dealing with at the back of your mind. Once you forgot you were doomed. If he ever found that she was not being useful anymore… She shuddered. Ichiru said that Zero was being watched like a hawk. When he left school grounds someone always accompanied him. It was a tricky enterprise. What had happened two weeks ago? Did Zero forgive Kaname? Was the bond that strong? That stupid boy, and after she had tried so hard to work him up into a fury…

The intercom buzzed. The President looked around in irritation.

"Madam President, sorry to bother you. You wanted to know when Zero Kiriyuu returned to the Headquarters?"

"Is he here now?!?! Alone?"

"Yes ma'am."

She could hardly believe her luck. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Rukya, tell Alistaire and Sinjean it is time."

"Yes ma'am."

The trap was set. All she had to do now was to wait for the mouse.

**KANAME** left the meeting frustrated with the entire process of democracy. A few members had tied up the resolution until late in the day, still eventually voting with everyone else. He sometimes wished vehemently he either could use his power to make lesser vampires do his bidding, or he had raised that army. He rubbed his temples. He needed… No he couldn't have that thought again. He had found himself in Zero bed again this morning. He was finding it very hard to stay away from him. As soon as he was stressed or felt alone he was seeking Zero and heading in his direction before he could stop himself. Kaname was sure he was addicted. He enjoyed subduing the protesting Zero; he loved the noises he made when his eyes became sightless with pleasure and thoroughly enjoyed Zero's bite. But the thing that nearly always pushed Kaname over the edge was the transition point – when Zero finally stops struggling and starts a low moaning noise, urgently threading his fingers into Kaname's hair. At just that point Kaname's control was at it weakest. His adrenaline levels shoot through the roof and the "euphoria" was just below the surface. For a vampire like him it was the just under the pinnacle of his pleasure. Just before the change. If he did as his instincts begged him to do… But he would never hurt Zero; it was just very exciting playing with that point in himself. Kaname smiled to himself. Zero was so afraid of that side of him. If Zero knew what Kaname was doing he really would end it. There was no explaining to a human – ex-human or no - what that felt like, you would have had to have been born and raised a predator.

It was no wonder they hadn't been discovered yet, thought Kaname, although with his keen senses it would be impossible for someone to accidentally walk in on them. Even as he tried to talk himself out of going straight to Zero he began to "seek" him automatically, just to feel closer to him. Kaname frowned, his fingers stilled in their exploration of his forehead. This was impossible. For the first time in months he was completely alone.

**ZERO FOUGHT** consciousness. He didn't want to be in pain again. He liked it here in the dull, soothing darkness of his mind. But the edges were wearing away. He moaned as his aching limbs intruded on the stillness and pulled him into the world. He ventured to open his eyes; dreading what he may see. The last thing he remembered was reaching for the doorknob of the President's office and opening it to have something touch his neck. His eyes cracked open to a dark, cold, windowless room. He was probably underground. There was an electric lamp in the far right corner, its tired light not quite reaching to the back of the room. A figure of a man sat near the lamp reading, his back to him as if Zero was a corpse rather than a captive. Was that a mistake? He tried to move his right arm and was instantly rewarded with excruciating pain. Zero screamed as the unbearable torment continued until the figure got up and walked over to the bed. It then touched his neck with a metal rod which had a similar symbol that was on Zero's neck. The pain ceased immediately. Zero relaxed, panting. What was that? What the hell was that? Where the hell was he?

The figure leaned over Zero and gazed into his face. Zero was sure he was hallucinating. It couldn't be.

"Hello dear brother. I wouldn't try moving again if I were you. I may not get up again next time."

**KANAME** was trying not to panic. There was may be a rational explanation. He would go back and see if anyone had seen Zero and if they could tell him where he was last seen. He cursed himself. He had been so busy in the meeting he hadn't even noticed anything. If he had noted his last place then he could start there himself. He was beginning to worry. There was no precedent for this sort of thing. His parents certainly never commented on anything like this, but then they seemed to be almost inseparable. He expected it was easier to keep track of a sane, female counterpart rather than, well, someone like Zero. He tried to relax. There was a logical explanation. He got through the minimum of pleasantries after the meeting and at the earliest possible moment made good his departure. He was quite worried after all. He needed to start looking. It had been two hours and he still hadn't turned up.

Aidou stifled a yawned and tried to keep his eyes open in the car. With Ichijou still taking a break from school to help his grandfather, Aidou had been "asked" to assist Kaname with his duties. Don't get him wrong he wasn't complaining he liked Kaname-sama and wanted to help how he could, but as vampires you would think they hold a Council meeting at night. And it had been long and boring to boot. Oh no this one would be hard to muffle, he thought, as one jaw breaking yawn presented itself making his eyes water. He looked quickly to the side to see if Kaname had noticed, but he was deep in thought. It seemed Kaname had been keyed up about something for a while. Right now he looked quite pained as he stared out the window of the car with unseeing eyes… Aidou wondered if it was Zero. That nut was trouble. After that stunt at the Moon Dorm, the only thing stopping the Night Students' seeing Zero to an early grave was Kaname. Not that he explained anything. He just made sure Kain was alright and ordered that they not touch Zero. He was so confident that his word was law…

Aidou turned back towards his side of the car. He had never let Kaname know he knew about their relationship. Even as he was nervous about talking to Zero that day it seemed that his fears were unfounded. Maybe Kaname was too distracted to have noticed his intrusion. This thought didn't relax him. Kaname could exercise a certain amount of discretion to suit himself. He was a very formidable opponent when he was roused. Aidou thought it best to never underestimate him. He looked up suddenly in relief. The Academy! Finally he could get some sleep…

Kaname alighted from the car and started immediately towards the main buildings. He would check and see if the Chairman or Yuuki knew where Zero was. He refused to panic, taking firm control of his instincts so he could think logically. After interviewing them he would retrace Zero steps as best he could with the information. Aidou watched him go, and sighed. His suspicions had been confirmed.

**KANAME** knocked on the Chairman's door and waited. He could let himself in but he sensed Yuuki was there alone. He never did that when that was the case, so he wouldn't startle her. She soon appeared at the door.

"Kaname!"

"May I come in, Yuuki?"

"Yes! Please!"

She turned and walked back down the hall to the living room knowing that Kaname would close the door and follow. She was a little nervous. She had betrayed his confidence this afternoon and it weighed on her heavily. She hated disappointing him. Also she was worried about Zero. The way he stormed off like that leaving her alone in town. He was probably furious with her too. Yuuki was in all sorts of private tortures of her own.

"Yuuki…"

"Yes?"

Kaname walked up to her and turned her from the window to face him. He would normally have enjoyed this private time with her, doing all in he could to tease her just to see her blush. His Yuuki was so beautiful. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. He could tell she was agitated about something.

"What is it Yuuki?"

"I…"

"Go ahead Yuuki you can tell me. You can ask me anything and you can tell me anything, you know this."

He moved closer to her so she could feel his warmth; so she could feel safe. He brought her head to his chest and held her, dropping his face to her hair.

"It will be fine, whatever it is, my love."

Yuuki pulled away and looked up into his face.

"I told him, Kaname. What you said not to. But I hated that he was shutting me out again after not telling me he was in so much pain these last five years when he was changing into a vampire! There was no need to handle it alone! He has me!"

Kaname felt a pang of jealousy. He just wasn't sure towards whom anymore. He brushed it aside.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have put you in such a position. What happened to him then?"

With an iron will Kaname suppressed his impatience. The last thing he wanted was to alarm Yuuki.

"I don't know. He left me in town by myself, telling me to get a taxi. I haven't seen him since. I figure he is just sulking somewhere. He is probably mad at me for yelling at him when he has so much to deal with already, or he wouldn't have left me alone like that."

A tear rolled down Yuuki's face. Kaname pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He spoke into her hair.

"How about I murder the little SOB for making us worry when I see him next, hmm?"

"Don't you dare, Kaname-sempai!" She pulled away ready to fight him on Zero's behalf.

Kaname smiled at her change of mood.

"He'll be fine, Yuuki. He always is."

**HE HAD** spoken those words to reassure Yuuki but he felt differently. He still could not locate him. The others at the dorm had not seen him today, so it ruled out another violent episode in response to Yuuki's news. He turned away ready to head to the Vampire Hunters headquarters. Maybe Zero had returned to speak to the person who gave him the information earlier. He was stopped by a man-servant.

"Excuse me sir. There is a package here for you."

"Not now, Mako, put it in…"

The smell from the package…

Kaname grabbed it and moved to the table. Setting it down, he ripped it open and looked inside. The sight of the severed hand mingled with Zero's scent was more than he could handle. Thankfully his body spared him and allowed him to faint.

**AIDOU** had barely got the last of the students to leave Kaname's room. He was warming to his task as acting deputy president as he ordered Kaname removed to his room; calmed the more nervous members of the student body – geez Ruka get a grip – and secured the package for inspection. He turned now from the door to see if Kaname was okay or needed a doctor. He didn't blame him for fainting. The package would be gruesome for a mate. Otherwise the smell of blood just helped to escalate matters in the dorm.

Aidou sighed. The package was cleverly manufactured. It had the severed hand of some individual - not Zero's scent - but wrapped in his clothing. It was enough to mess with anybody's head furthest a mate. The news only got worse with the note.

"They want him to meet with someone. Alone. Fat chance…"

"Get that out of here."

Kaname was finally awake.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Remove it now."

"Actually Kaname-sama we need to examine this closely…"

The wall exploding next to Aidou's head punctuated the end of his sentence. Aidou screamed and jumped clear before a huge chunk brained him. He spun towards Kaname incredulously. Was he _trying_ to kill him?

What he saw melted his heart completely. Kaname sat on the bed with his head in his hands, rocking slowly, his shoulders hunched like he would never contemplate doing in his entire life. He looked defeated. Kaname cried into his hands. His anguish was palpable.

"It's just that… I can't feel him, Aidou, I can't _feel_ him…"

to be continued

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" and Hino-sensei for my inspiration._


	6. Chapter 6

Strength

by lightpathetic

**AIDOU **regarded the desperate pure-blood vampire as if his own foundation had been shaken. Kaname had never been even close to looking so defeated; so weak; so helpless. And all this over a human. It was astounding. The power of the bond was unmistakable. Of course he had heard of the blood-bond. He was a vampire. But it had always defied logic in his mind. Why would the simple act of biting another vampire give rise to such a deep emotional attachment in and of itself? It couldn't be explained anywhere in anything he had read, so he had thought it was purely a psychosomatic suggestion, the mind telling the body to behave a certain way because of a belief. He was going to write on this eventually and publish it. Until he saw the reddened eyes of Kaname Kuran, of all people. The man didn't even cry at his parents' memorial.

Aidou went over to the bed. He had to handle this. They had to figure out a way to treat the situation intelligently and for this he needed Kaname operational. Aidou was a genius but he knew his shortcomings. His strength was more analytical whereas Kaname's was cunning. They would be stronger if they worked together.

"Kaname, Zero needs you. You have to pull yourself together. Now!"

Kaname had since moved onto his side with his head under the pillow. He was imagining all sorts of horrible things, all happening to Zero. Maybe he was already dead. Kaname couldn't believe he couldn't feel anything at all. It was a huge void in his soul. He didn't want to face anyone or anything. He sorely wished Aidou would go away.

Seeing he was ignored Aidou tried again. He sat on the bed, facing the far window.

"The old Kaname I know wouldn't have fallen for such a trap. It was obvious the psychology behind the package. The hand and clothes were calculated to appear like Zero's hand to put you immediately on he back foot and deliver a ruthless threat. However that fact that they didn't take off his hand was, when discovered by you, designed to make you feel relief and unconsciously grateful to the kidnappers and form the opinion that they were conscionable. Also it showed the real possibility that Zero was alive and well and once you cooperated fully with these "conscionable" men he would be released. It is quite clever really, but you would have spotted it immediately if you were functioning properly."

Aidou keep looking away but realized Kaname had stopped crying. He then heard a rustling as Kaname sat up.

"He is probably being shielded by a spell, just so it would work."

Aidou was overjoyed. Kaname was back. He could hear the strength and determination of the seasoned leader return to his voice.

"Yes. It wouldn't have worked otherwise. We can't play into their hands. We have to examine…"

Kaname was already at the package. He swallowed his revulsion and moved apart the packaging. Aidou came to stand by him, very curious as to what it would reveal. He didn't take lightly to persons who threatened Kaname. He was just as determined to handle this.

"Just brown paper, brown carton and sealed plastic wrapper to keep in the blood and muffle the distinction between the scents. There is nothing distinguishing. The hand is that of a human female. The shirt…"

"Is not his. He wouldn't be caught dead in this colour." Kaname stated this as he picked up the purple shirt to examine it, "It was probably rubbed on him for the scent."

Kaname noticed that it was a good quality silk shirt. The labels were cut off but there were no other scents on the cloth. The collar had a distinct asymmetrical design. It wasn't the run of the mill, factory outlet type of product. The colour and design told him he was dealing with a young person. Maybe.

"There is nothing else in the box."

Kaname noted that Aidou was right. Pulling the packaging to him he dumped the shirt into it. He was frustrated. What had that told him? Nothing! Absolutely nothing… Kaname turned back suddenly.

"Aidou. That scent…"

**ICHIJOU ** hoped it had worked. It was all he could do with the constant watch he had on him by his grandfather and …He couldn't call him Shiki. It wasn't. Something had taken over his beautiful body. Ichijou struggled to control the trembling that always took him over when he thought about what must have happened to Shiki. Was he still in there or was he dead? The sight and scent of Shiki constantly tortured him, and he longed to escape. But a part of him wanted to make sure nothing happened to him as well. He was a good friend. And his first and only love.

Ichijou remembered the day Shiki turned up into his life as vividly as he could see now. He was among a group of applicants to the academy and it was love at first sight. Ichijou was taken by his startling beauty: his beautiful, large clear eyes and full lips, which suddenly Ichijou longed to kiss. It had hurt to look at him. But what really made him fall was the world of hurt he sensed under the stoic exterior. Ichijou's heart ached for him. He yearned to hold him and protect him from all those things that scarred his soul. Ichijou chuckled. Kaname would tell him he just had a lost puppy complex. So be it. He wanted to always protect Shiki from harm.

So now here he was in his grandfather's mansion watching Shiki be possessed by this unspeakable evil and could do nothing without betraying himself. If he did he would surely be excluded at the very least from their plans. He couldn't bare that; to be separated from Shiki. If he played his cards right, he could become more trusted and would always be allowed to stay by his side. There had to be a way to rescue him. He knew he was still in there. That day after meeting Him Ichijou had gone to wake Him up and saw the old Shiki, even if for a few moments. There was hope. He just had to get some help somehow, without arousing suspicion.

Ichijou had racked his brain for many weeks, especially after finding out about their true plans. He was not good at this sort of thing. He was in his element when playing mother hen to his charges at the academy but not in formulating plans of rescue. He so missed Kaname, but getting a message to him now seemed impossible.

But then there was a lucky break. Ichijou had gotten into the habit of helping out some of the staff with their work, just to get his mind off the situation. Plus he was just nice like that. Despite their many protests he would help move around furniture, or garden or cook or whatever needed doing at the time. Soon they began to accept him, so when he wasn't assisting his grandfather he could be found laughing and chatting with the staff, sharing their problems and listening to gossip. On one of these times he was among the household kitchen staff preparing dinner when Aoi remarked that she hoped Suzuki would leave in time to get to town with the package so he could pick up some wine for the meal. What package he had asked and was told that the master wanted a package delivered to this large town over a hundred miles away and Suzuki was grumbling about it. It wasn't often they went there so it was a good opportunity to get a good red wine to go with the venison they had caught… At this point Ichijou had thought it was a good idea to find Suzuki. He excused himself and headed off, eventually catching him as he was loading the van.

"Oh! Good morning Sir! I didn't see you come up. Oh no, you don't have to trouble yourself like that! I can manage."

"Please Suzuki I really like helping out you know that."

As he said this Ichijou saw the package among the other things on the patio. Trying not to appear too obvious he steadily packed, moving towards it as nonchalantly as he could. His heart nearly stopped at the address. They had done it. Things were in motion. Just a bit more. All he had to do was touch it...

Suzuki hefted the box just as Ichijou came to it.

"Allow me Sir. I was told to not let anyone in the house sully their hands with this."

"Wow. Is that so? How intriguing. Here you better let me fix that glove for you then."

Ichijou leaned forward quickly and pretended to tug at the manservant's glove. While there he touched the package quickly. That was all that was needed. Finally for the first time in so long he felt hope.

"You have a safe trip now, Suzuki."

"Thank you, sir. Now you go back inside before your grandfather sees you at the service entrance. I did get an earful last time…"

"**ARE** you sure? How can that be?"

Aidou couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Ichijou be mixed up in this? He rounded on Kaname.

"Maybe Mako was cleaning his room or something…"

"No. I am certain he touched this. But the thing is: Ichijou should know better than to do that. We had played this game when we were younger and I had stayed at his home. He couldn't believe my keen sense of smell and I had told him he could test it. He knows all it takes is a touch and I could pick up a person's scent. Considering how careful the person was with the contents, for Ichijou to touch it afterwards is astounding stupidity. Therefore…"

"It is a message. He must be in some sort of trouble."

Kaname headed towards the bedroom and began to dress. There was a renewed purpose in his actions.

"You are not thinking of going to his home Kaname?!"

"Of course! We need to see what the situation is and get Zero."

"You can't just charge in! They will see you coming and it could jeopardize both their lives, Ichijou and Zero. There must be a reason he didn't just send a letter registered post or come himself. He must be under suspicion. You show up…"

"Fine what do you want me to do? Just sit here?"

"Let me and Kain go. I suddenly feel like visiting our old friend. You can wait until you hear word from me."

"No."

"Yes. It is the only way. You can't tip your hand so early."

"Fine you go. But I am going to the rendezvous."

"Kaname you can't be serious. You could get killed or worse."

"Aidou, if they are meeting me then they can't be at Ichijou's. That is one thing in our favour. Two, if they had wanted to kill me…they…," Kaname swallowed and continued, "They could have sent me Zero's dead body rather than just a hand. They want to talk and I am willing to listen if it will get back Zero safely. And I'll see who the bastards are."

Kaname had finished dressing. He turned to Aidou and looked him straight in the eye.

"Three: it is damned hard to kill me, Aidou, so stop worrying."

**ZERO** closed his eyes and tried determinedly not to give in to the hopelessness that threatened to cave in on his mind. He was sprawled on a bed, in what looked like a low key dungeon, and he couldn't move. He was in the hold of a sort of spell very similar to the taming spell that Yuuki had him under. Ever since he last tried to move and the pain was so excruciating he hasn't tried it. He was trapped with no way of escaping.

Ichiru! Zero struggled to come to terms with the level of hatred his brother must have for him to do this. How did it end up this way? They were so close as children. Zero always took care of him; protected him. He couldn't think of anything he had done to deserve the gleefully contemptuous manner in which Ichiru treated him now; the hatred that burned in his eyes. He refused to answer any of Zero's questions, opting instead to let the slow burn of anxiety born of ignorance be the mode of torture. He just came in to supervise whoever took care of his needs, and left, always eager to be elsewhere quickly. Under no circumstances was he allowed up, any particular bodily functions were dealt with accordingly. The indignity of this also wore on Zero's mind, and he gave in to despair many times.

He realized from this procedure though that the spell also shielded him from Kuran. It had been at least a day since he was in this bed and there was no rescue. He was so used to Kaname showing up eventually that he had been taking it for granted. Now he realized that he wasn't coming. Now he realized that Kaname could not sense him. Besides thinking that he could have used this last week when he had needed some sleep, he just knew that Kaname must be beside himself with worry. Zero knew without conceit that Kaname cherished him. He may be selfish, arrogant and self-serving much of the time, but he would rather die than really hurt him. Zero thought of the times he awoke to find Kaname asleep on his chest, or when he would help him dress or the way Kaname on unguarded moments would simply melt into Zero's body when Zero just touched him, as if he was the only warm place in the world. Zero worried about how he was feeling right now, wondered if he could handle how this curse must be making him feel, because, as Zero lay there staring at the weird design on the ceiling, he realized that he ached for Kaname too.

"Keep it together, Kaname, you bastard. I want you sane for when I kick your butt for pulling that trick on me. Please… be alright."

**KANAME** arrived at the meeting point and scanned the area carefully. He could sense no-one within a mile of where he was standing. They were late. His anger and impatience grew. He knew he should calm down, that he needed to keep his legendary wits about him but…he was so frustrated and anxious. Normally he would not have stood for anything like this; would have been able to ruthlessly quell any opposition to him or his cause. He was used to deference and a healthy respect for him for what he was – a pure-blood with no weaknesses. Now he had one, one that threatened to make him really scared for the first time in his life. Stop this, he thought, trying to crush the start of the panic that was always just below the surface when he thought of Zero. Talk about counter-productive. He was a leader. He would negotiate, he would charm and, most importantly, observe. These people must have a weakness he could exploit. As he calmed he realized their tardiness could be another ploy to unsettle him. Oh how much they underestimated him.

"Zero, I swear I will get you back safely or they will all pay with their lives." Kaname stated in a low voice as his smooth, cultured manner and sharp determination returned to him, "You have my blood in your veins. You will be fine until I can come get you."

He waited calmly now, the ice seeping into his veins with each passing moment.

**AIDOU** and Kain returned to the academy completely puzzled. There was no sign of Ichijou at the house. Only a few staff and one stubborn oaf that Aidou had to freeze to the spot in order to gain entrance. What did the message – if it was one – mean? They went up the Kaname's room to se if he was back and surely he was in a worst mood than before and impatient for news.

"No-one came to meet you either?" Aidou was flummoxed. What are they playing at?

Kaname was pacing the ground in his frustration. He was absolutely pissed, not used to being on the back foot. Whether they had meant to go to the rendezvous point or not the delay had only served to make Kaname less amenable to their demands. It was time for action. It was time he behaved like the Vampire leader he was and not some love-sick puppy.

"Aidou get me the phone."

**KANAME** stood outside the Vampire Hunters headquarters and surveyed the building. It was not much to look at. If you weren't paying attention you could easily walk by it. However he was not here for a critique on architecture. He easily located the stones the vampire repelling spells were carved into and instantly fragmented them, stalking inside with an intent that would tolerate no resistance, much like Zero did only a little under two days earlier. After ducking some of the debris Aidou and Kain followed suit. Kaname had not said much to them about his round of telephone calls, but they did ascertain that Kaname's contact at the Vampire Hunters headquarters had seen Zero yesterday, heading towards the President's office, though not recalling seeing him leave. Kaname having thought about it then made some more calls and now they were raiding the inner sanctum of the vampire hunters as if they owned the place. Certainly Kaname looked like he knew where he was going…

"Hey you stop there!" That brave soul was rammed into a wall and instantly rendered unconscious. Other attempts at forestalling Kaname's progress were ruthlessly halted, and soon Aidou had to get in on the act if only to save a few humans from themselves and Kaname.

Finally they arrived at the President's office. The door flew open and Kaname entered and sat as if he was here by appointment, the gun that the President had tried to draw mysteriously blowing up in her hand. The door closed itself and was to successfully keep the meeting private for the duration that they were there.

Nursing her bloody hand, the President sat at her desk and after taking just a few moments enquired,

"Kuran-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is no need for me to speak. Your telephone will ring shortly. Just answer it will you?"

The President lost her cool. Standing she demanded,

"What is the meaning of this? Tell me why you have the audacity to invade my organization like this or le..."

Her tirade was interrupted by the ring of the telephone. Startled she stared at it for a few moments and then at Kaname who kept his expression unreadable although the dark aura surrounding him would have made a grown man cry. She picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

The President's mouth dropped open at the sound on the irritated voice on the line. She fell into her seat, her eyes locked with the cold stare of the pure-blood sitting opposite her.

"No…I …I don't know wha…of course…anything I can do. Yes, I will. I am so sor…"

There was a deafening click on the other side of the line that even a human would cringe at. The President rose and looked out of the window. Her days were numbered. The only thing to do was to cooperate and hope there would be mercy. How did this kid swing that sort of might…?

She turned back to Kaname who was just lounging in the chair as if he had all the time in the world. He had no doubt that the call would work. What use was influence if you didn't use it?

"Please understand I had no choice…"

Every single window in her office shattered into smithereens at this point. Kaname didn't have to speak to show his impatience. Aidou wondered if the silly woman didn't appreciate the situation she was in.

"Alright! Stop it! I'll tell you!"

She continued,

"He is at Ichiou's mansion. In the basement."

"Liar! We just came from there they is no sign…"

"He is there I swear it! There is a secret passage, with a seal I made to protect against vampires. You wouldn't have been able to sense it unless you know what you looking for. Please! I am telling you the truth!"

"Is Ichijou down there too?"

The President looked uncomfortable, but spoke up as Kaname frowned.

"I don't know. Kuran-sama saw what he did to the package. Being a pure-blood too he knew… I don't know what happened to him."

**KANAME** stood outside his old residence for the first time in a couple years. He had hoped to see the last of this prison that had kept him since his parents' died those years ago. Ichiou was nothing if not ambitious. He supposed the old man was determined to get him one way or the other. But it would end tonight.

Kaname hoped Zero was here and that Ichijou was okay. Kaname held no malice for Ichijou, who was always caught between being his friend and his obligations to his family and his grandfather. Kaname understood this and had only felt pity for Ichijou, insisting he come to the academy with him so he could have some semblance of a life outside of Ichiou's clutches – to be himself. Now… Kaname wished for the hundredth time he had done something to make Rido's sleep more permanent. Ichiou was a fool for awakening him. Rido was a power hungry psychotic with no loyalties, not even to family. Once Ichiou had outlived his usefulness, he would not have seen another day.

Zero… Kaname tried to locate him again but to no avail. The now familiar threatening panic was again quickly crushed. Stay focused Kuran, thought Kaname as he walked up to the entrance. Aidou and Kain had insisted he stay at the academy, then in the car, but Kaname would have none of it. He would have gone crazy just waiting for news. Plus they would have had little chance against Rido if he was here. Kaname wasn't even sure he did…

Aidou froze the stubborn doorman before he even spoke and entered. With the President in tow they headed for the basement. Again they sensed no-one else besides the few clueless members of staff that were there. It was an eerie feeling considering, if the President was correct, that there was more than met the eye, as it were.

Heading down the steps to the gloomy one room basement, the President led them to the far most wall and they congregated, waiting for her to find the entrance.

"There…"

The wall exploded before she even finished. A cavernous opening presented itself with steps leading down into the dark. But now the scents hit them. The President doubled over and added the contents of her stomach to the mix.

"Geez. There must be twenty bodies down there." Aidou back away reflexively. He longed for his quiet life of study and sleep.

"I don't smell…" Kaname began turning towards the President.

"There are other sealed rooms. We had to be careful." The President barely croaked this, hardly able to breathe in the stench.

"Fine. Let's go."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" and Hino-sensei for my inspiration._


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue

By lightpathetic

**KANAME** walked purposefully down into the gaping darkness. Now that he was so close he allowed the concern for Zero to grip him, walking ever faster to find the room that he was supposedly in. He was also trying not to let his irritation with the President get the better of him. It would have been like squashing a fly and there was hardly any satisfaction in that. He thought that maybe he should let her live so she could owe him her life. It could be useful to have the President of the Vampire Hunters in his pocket. That was the old Kaname: always thinking ahead.

As they came to ground Kaname noticed there was a long corridor alongside of which there were a series of rooms. Heavy, beautifully carved, wooden doors marked the entrance to each one signifying that it wasn't some hastily dug hovel they were marching into. He still couldn't smell Zero and this bothered him greatly. What if he wasn't here? Kaname didn't think he could handle the disappointment…

"Kaname-sama, let us go point in case…"

"That's okay, Aidou. Send the President forward, will you?"

A harried looking, barely conscious woman was produced to his right, the small lace handkerchief doing very little to mask the stench. Kaname turned to her.

"Where is he?"

"We put him… in the fourth …Hall. It is the second door…cough… from the end of this corridor on the right."

"Kain."

"Yes."

Kain picked up the almost fainting President and threw her over his shoulder. They may need her later. They then walked confidently towards the end of the long corridor, but kept their senses peeled for any signs of life or movement. There was none. The place seemed deserted.

Soon they reached the door. Kain put the unconscious lady down and slapped her face none too gently. She awoke with a start, saw Kaname, closed her eyes and groaned. Kaname would have broken the door down himself except he didn't want to do anything to hurt Zero. He turned to the groggy woman.

"Open it."

The President moved to the door and turned the knob. It opened easily, admitting her into a large windowless room with a single lamp in the corner and a bed. There was someone in the bed but Kaname still couldn't scent who it was. It was an eerie feeling. She moved to the center of the room and stood. She then closed her eyes and chanted something quietly to herself. When she was finished she raised her hands to the ceiling and the air simply crackled with the magical force that she was summoning. Even Kaname stepped back. The sealing spell was a strong one. Then it was gone.

The figure in the bed sat up and moved to get up, but Kaname was already there. It was Zero. He looked fine, if a little bedraggled, his usual sour mood firmly in place. Still Kaname looked him over for any injury, greedily drinking him in with his eyes. He then slapped Zero hard across his face, sending him flying back onto the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking getting caught like this? You pathetic son of a …"

Aidou thought it best to not have too many witnesses to this lovers quarrel. He turned to Kain and suggested they check out the other rooms, beckoning to the completely startled President who thought that maybe her life was in the hands of a crazy person after all. She all but ran from the room.

Zero took a little while to recover from his own surprise, during which he rubbed his smarting face. To think he was worried about _him_! He then moved to stand again. He didn't care. He was going to try to kick Kaname's butt. _He _was the one that was being held hostage. _He_ was the one that was lied to. If Kaname hadn't pulled that stunt with his memory he wouldn't have retraced his steps to see what it was that had happened that day. This cold, manipulative, selfish _creature_ was going to judge _him? _Zero was almost blind with rage…

"Kuran…"

Suddenly Kaname was on top of Zero. He cupped his face and looked into his eyes. Zero was taken aback by the wealth of agony and relief he saw there. Kaname then buried his face in Zero's neck and stayed there, refusing to move, taking in his scent, his warmth… Zero calmed immediately. Some emotion he couldn't describe hit his chest and he put his arms around Kaname, threading his fingers into his hair.

"I'm fine, Kaname. I'm okay. I'm so sorry…"

**EVERYONE** was quiet on the way back to the academy. No doubt each had much think about and be grateful for. The mansion was deserted, not counting the bodies stack in one room at the end of the corridor. Some were the old house staff, having been sacrificed to cover the tracks of the conspirators. There was no evidence of Ichijou's remains anywhere. Hopefully he was still alive and could contact them again, but there wasn't too much hope considering what the President had said so they were all very subdued. Kaname was certainly grateful Zero was alive and well. He had to be talked out of holding Zero's arm during the exploration of the mansion and the journey home. He was persuaded instead – by Zero – to just keep an eye on him, Zero promising to stay close always. Zero was just happy to be out of the dungeon and to see that Kaname was alright. Of course he had no idea what had happened, just figuring the President had helped to find him. He certainly wasn't getting any answers from Kaname. Secretive bastard, thought Zero.

As they pulled up to the Moon Dorms there was a flurry of activity outside. There were students and teachers gathered around ogling the persons in black suits standing around silently daring anyone to make a move. Kaname's brow furrowed in irritation. He had told him not to come…

He turned to Zero who knew without Kaname speaking that Kaname really wanted to be with him but he had to take care of this. Zero nodded and got out the car and walked quickly away not looking back. He had to change quickly and come back to help manage some of this mayhem, noting that Yuuki and her whistle were already on duty. Also he didn't want any attention on him. God, he would just die if their secret got out.

**ZERO **was exhausted. Why did people get so crazy over public figures? Even his usual gift for intimidation failed him as some of the student and teachers got through the lines to touch his car as it pulled away. It was his fault though. He just had to roll down the window and wave… God if Zero could remove some people from this earth…

He stumbled to the bed; only just pulling off his shoes, and fell onto it. Before sleep claimed him he thought about how happy Yuuki was to see him there: just showing up next to her like he would always do as long as he was capable. She looked relieved for a moment or two, then whacked him on the arm for worrying her and started barking orders like a seasoned general. She was fine. She hadn't been told anything either, he later found out, although she said Kaname was curious about his whereabouts and had threatened to kill him on her behalf. Yuuki swore that if Zero went off like that again she would let him. Zero allowed himself a smile. Yuuki… He was finally home.

**HE** was being shaken. No. Stop that. He tried to roll away from the offending person and was made aware of the weight on his body. Kaname, realizing that Zero was awake, fisted his hair and pulled his head back to gain access to the sensitive bite area. He then lowered his head and…

Zero moaned immediately. Kaname wasn't holding back. the sensations ran gamut through his body building quickly to a peak he could hardly stand. He screamed.

"Kaname please. I can't…"

Zero's words were cut off by a sudden run of intense sensation up his spine. He tried to push away Kaname but he wasn't having it. Kaname was ruthless, doing everything he knew how to drive Zero crazy. Was he still upset about him disappearing? How was that his fault?

"I want you to promise me to let me protect you. I want you to never leave the school unaccompanied. Give me your word, Kiriyuu."

Zero barely heard this. He was touching Kaname, trying his own brand of persuasion which Kaname found very hard to resist. His own resolve was weakening and he longed to connect with Zero in some way. But he wanted Zero to promise him. The last couple of days were torture to him, and now quite a few people knew of Zero's importance to him. There was no way that Zero could move around as freely as he used to. Rido Kuran was a major worry but there were other enemies on the Council and persons wanting his blood or his influence or his genes… The list was endless. Before he was fairly invulnerable, now… He looked on Zero's face. He was completely lost to the pleasure he was feeling with Kaname longing to join him. How had it come to this? The reason was becoming so distant to him. As he lay there it became more and more as if this was the most essential. He could give up all else and be just here in Zero's arms.

Kaname was jolted to the present by the smell of blood. Zero's blood. All else having failed Zero had nicked his neck with his fingernails. He knew exactly what that would do to Kaname. But for good measure he rubbed some of the blood on Kaname's lips. Kaname give a low moan, closed his eyes and bent his head...

**ZERO **awoke with a start and then remembered it was Sunday. The last thing he remembered was Kaname finally biting him. As the events leading up to that came back to him he winced disgustedly, and he moved to get up, wanting to put some "manly" space between him and the figure asleep on his chest, pushing him off roughly. What was he thinking doing that to me? Zero thought. As he stood his head spun and he sat back down quickly. What the…? He touched his neck. The wounds were still there. Did Kaname try to completely drain him?

"I want us to finish the talk we had last night."

Kaname lay on his side gazing up at Zero, his hand propping is head. He looked completely content while Zero was starving. Damned bastard, thought Zero.

"About what?"

"Your protection. I want you to allow me to make sure one of my attendants accompany you if you have to leave the compound. As long as people know you are linked to me like this you will not be safe."

"Forget it I am not giving up my freedom for you, Kuran."

Zero moved to stand again, but to no avail. He groaned. The morning "hungry" headache was coming on in its usual inevitable manner. He'd be damned if he gave in to Kuran now.

"You have already given it up. The moment you bit me. It is just that now it has to be more curtailed, for both our sakes. Don't forget you were the one that completed the bond, now I have to look after my best interests."

"I told you forget it. I refuse to be babysat by a bunch of vampires. I will take care of myself."

"Like you did a couple days before?"

"That was your fault! If I had remembered what happened at the Headquarters perhaps I would have had my guard up! You lie there looking smug when you know you took something valuable from me already! You had no right to…"

Woah. Yelling was no good. His weakened body spun in on itself and his buried his head in his hands. Dammit he will actually have to touch him today. In his state he wouldn't even make it to his roommate in the other bed.

Kaname didn't bother to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about. He sat up and moved to face Zero.

"You were violent. I did what I thought was best."

"Violent about what?! Tell me."

"No. It is best you forget about it. It serves no purpose you knowing. Don't press it."

Zero looked up with all the hate he could muster. Kaname refused to back down. He made these decisions all the time. Zero would forgive him, eventually.

"Just like Yuuki, just controlling people's lives as if you were God. Don't you know her lack of memories bother her? Don't you know they tear her apart, those random hallucinations of blood and suffering? You are just powerful, you know, in a world with weaker people. But you are still just a person. You have no right to do this…"

"Isn't that definition good enough if people look up to me as if I were? I had better act the part or many, many people will lose their reason for living; their reason for faith in something that holds their lives together. Don't preach to me as if you know anything about me or what I have to go through."

Zero was stunned by the quiet vehemence in Kaname's voice and his words. He looked at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. The pressure he must be under… Kaname moved away from him. He didn't want to see that look in Zero's eyes. Please. It felt so good to be just a person in someone's eyes. Zero's eyes.

"Yuuki will be fine. I will always take care of her. Always."

"Kaname wait…"

Zero moved onto the bed to stop Kaname from getting up. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back to lie down. He then moved on top of him and sunk his hands into Kaname soft hair. Kaname closed his eyes and arched greedily at Zero's touch.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just can't seem to move on my own. I need to feed."

"I know. What about the promise?"

Zero dipped his head and began a slow exploration of Kaname's neck with his tongue. Kaname's breath started to come in gasps as he tried to cope with surges of pleasure through his body. Oh God, its payback…

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can. But I want you to cooperate on your…" Kaname's voice faltered as Zero ran his fangs over his sensitive bite area. His hand trembled as it found Zero's head to push it into his neck.

"Please…" It was his turn to beg.

Zero drank for a long time.

**KANAME **never did get his promise, but that didn't matter too much. When he sensed that Zero would leave, he would have either Kain or Seiren accompany him, discretely. There was always more than one means to an end. He had to smile when Zero would look at him rebelliously when they glimpsed each other at school, even as he was getting reports of no incident while Zero was at the magazine store, or movie house or park or wherever. Why did Zero always underestimate him? No-one else did.

Ah, but it was only destined to go smoothly for a couple of weeks. Someone random person started to accost Zero in the park and before Zero could handle it on his own, Seiren moved in to give the person what for. Kaname had ordered them to move in only when absolutely necessary, but he suspected that the shooting incident between Zero and Kain still rankled and she wanted to let Zero know who was babysitting him. (Seiren did look suspiciously unrepentant on being upbraided.) Well, Zero was pissed.

That evening Zero strode into Kaname's apartment while Kaname was sorting his correspondence. Kaname knew what was coming Seiren having reported a little earlier.

"You bastard. I told you I wanted no bodyguards. I can take care of myself."

"Zero, _I _have bodyguards. I told you it is necessary even as we still cannot locate Rido…"

"Kuran I will not have damned vampires following me around. I am still a Kiriyuu…"

"I have made the decision, _Kiriyuu-kun_, live with it."

"The hell I will! If I see anymore of them following me, I intend to shoot to kill."

Zero, thinking this was the end of the conversation, turned to stalk out of the apartment.

"Zero?"

Zero stopped. His voice was quiet but there was something…

"If you hurt any of my students, in _any _way, I will rip you apart."

Kaname turned to look Zero in the eye. "You know what my control is like, but you don't know how I long to just let go when I am with you. Of course I will feel bit sorry later…."

Zero's eyes widened in fear for a moment then he turned and left. Quickly.

Kaname chuckled to himself as he turned back to his correspondence. He didn't think he would get anymore objections. Oh how he loved teasing Zero. He was so bad for playing with Zero's fears like that. So bad…

**ICHIJOU **was in hell. He was sure this was hell. He looked down at the hands in his lap as he knelt, again willing them futilely to respond to his own wishes, his own impulses. He was totally under His control and there was no way to fight it. How could his grandfather allow this to happen? Even as he had tried to get help, he was still an Ichijou, he was still his grandson. Did his ambition know no bounds?

Ichijou raised his eyes to Rido Kuran, who sat looking at the subjugated Ichijou, rather enjoying the sight of the play of desperate emotions that crossed his face. He was a sadistic bastard, he thought. Finally he spoke.

"Ichijou, I want you to go and kill Zero Kiriyuu. You will assess the situation and use your discretion, but I want it done soon. They trust you. Use that trust. You do this and I will give you back your body and release Shiki. You have my word as a Kuran.

"Rise!"

Ichijou got to his feet and left. How could he handle this? If he went to Kaname, Shiki would be killed. That damned Ichiru will be watching. Why did they keep going on about Zero for anyway? He was just a human. Did Kaname form some sort of attachment? That seemed farfetched to him. It was probably because of Yuuki that Kaname cared at all about Zero. Ichijou knew that they hated each other intensely. Maybe if he killed Zero it would all be over. He was sure Yuuki would get over it eventually, and Kaname would not be in anymore danger because of his wanting to please the human girl. Did they really think because of Zero Kaname had a weakness? They were so out to lunch. Ichijou smiled to himself. He could solve many problems with one blow. Kaname would really count him as a good friend and he would save his Shiki.

"Hold on Shiki. I will return for you soon."

Ichijou then went upstairs to pack.

_to be continued..._

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" and mangaka Hino-sensei for my inspiration._


	8. Chapter 8

Brotherly Love

by lightpathetic

**THE CHAIRMAN** sat in his favourite electric blue, velvet, overstuffed, reclining chair and talked easily with the young vampire that sat opposite him on the chintz sofa. Well Kaname-kun always sat at an angle as he claimed the Chairman's wonderful chair seared his retinas painfully. Total poppycock, he thought. Chairman Cross always had exemplary taste in everything.

It had been a few weeks since Zero went missing – daddy was so worried - and the Chairman felt that it was time to clear the air on certain inconsistencies in the story. They had told him the bare minimum on that Sunday: saying that Zero was kidnapped by someone who wanted to influence Kaname's decision on some new important resolution before the Council, but Kaname was able to retrieve him easily. They had agreed – or at least Kaname and the Chairman - to keep a closer eye on Zero and on visitors to the campus. This of course led the Chairman to speak to Kaname sternly concerning the rules on visitors to the academy considering the melee that erupted Saturday night over one particular individual. Zero's resulting smirk did nothing for Kaname's mood for the rest of the day, and the Chairman thought it best to grill him on another occasion.

This one was as good as any other. The Chairman pushed the chair's lever and sat up, hoping to approach the subject sensitively yet firmly. Kaname tried hard not to roll his eyes as he saw the solemn determination in the Chairman's face. Whatever was coming was very important and the Chairman was worried bout his feelings. Hmm. Not many subjects fit that description…

"Look Kaname-kun. I suppose this may be h…"

"What is it you want to know about us, Cross? Hurry up before I change my mind."

Kaname put on his best impatient-but-I am-condescending-to-listen stance that had put off many a seasoned politician.

"Oh, yes? Well um…okay. I was just wondering how this person/persons unknown knew Zero was the one to kidnap. I mean it is definitely not a secret that you adore Yuuki and she was out on the same day. It seems that these people know a lot about you two when, logically they shouldn't considering how careful you both have been…"

Kaname had since found out about that himself, the President being most forthcoming about their plan. Zero… If he didn't lo… Kaname backed away quickly from that thought and buried it in his mind. It was just a product of his instincts. It wasn't real.

"It seems they had someone watching very closely and hazarded a guess based on what they knew about Kiriyuu becoming vampire. There was an informant at the Vampire Hunters' Headquarters."

"Oh no! That is awful. I suppose that is how they shielded him from you. Yuuki mentioned that you were asking about him that day he disappeared."

Kaname fought to contain his surprised. The old dog was very shrewd sometimes. He would have to be more careful. He had depended on his being able to find Zero anywhere as an explanation for his rescue. Now he was close to getting mired in his own half-truths.

"Yes Chairman. It was a good thing I was able to locate the informant with the President's help. She is one very smart lady."

"Oh yes. Yes of course. She must have dealt very severely with that poor soul. The code of the Vampire Hunters is absolute."

"Yes Chairman. I am completely satisfied with the outcome."

Kaname relaxed as the Chairman's brow began to un-knit and he smiled sympathetically at Kaname.

"What an ordeal for you. It was a sure sign of your fortitude that you were able to handle it so well considering what you must have been feeling…"

Kaname closed his eyes a moment as those days came back to him. The Chairman didn't know the half of it and it would stay that way. He automatically "looked" for Zero as he usually did almost compulsively, reassuring himself he was safe. He still hadn't completely recovered from the blow to his confidence and it annoyed him. The ever observant Chairman noticed this and ventured into the forbidden territory.

"This is tearing you apart isn't it?"

Kaname felt the urge to run again, but it was no use. He smiled tiredly at the Chairman.

"He is…a handful."

The Chairman struggled off his recliner and moved to sit next to Kaname. Kaname groaned inwardly at being a charity case but, he was so tired handling it on his own. If it hadn't been for Aidou he would never had gotten out of bed. Now it felt good to talk to someone about it that wasn't a subordinate. Someone he didn't have to be strong for as a leader, who would empathize without losing respect.

"He is a case. Very independent and proud. Perhaps he pushes you because you seem so capable. Or because he is losing a lot of own freedom. Much of his identity was being a vampire hunter now he has to give that up in order to protect you. He too is making quite a few sacrifices. He even has vampire attendants when he goes out without making a fuss. You know he has come a long way."

"He doesn't appreciate the position I am in. What would happen to me if…something happened to him."

"Perhaps he does. In his own way. It is just that he simply doesn't feel the same way as you do. Being an ex-human makes him much less susceptible to the blood-bond effects. He is a teenager whose movements are being restricted because of a reason he barely understands. Patience is needed and a lot of forbearance. He is trying very hard, but is it not possible to try to trust him sometimes? So you don't drive yourself crazy putting all the responsibility on yourself? Perhaps you could show him how to better protect himself? He is a vampire hunter after all. A gifted one at that. In fact I am very surprised they were able to catch him so easily…"

Kaname started at the change of thought of the Chairman. No use him opening up that subject again.

"Yes sure. I am so grateful for your advice, Chairman. Perhaps I should head off now so you could get some sleep."

"Yes…okay. Do you want me to talk to him? I could explain some more to him…"

"No that is fine. I will take care of it. Thank you again for your help."

Kaname rose to leave the Chairman's apartment before more questions could arise. If he had to explain more, quite a few dogs would have to be awakened that he would rather stay asleep. But it was good to confide a bit in someone, especially in someone as sympathetic and knowledgeable as the Chairman. Zero tries very hard but could be a bit near sighted at times. And gullible. And naïve. And adorable. Whoa. Where did that last come from?

"Oh I almost forgot! Ichijou-kun's grandfather called to say that Ichijou-kun was returning to the academy from next week! He was out such a long time I had despaired of him returning. Apparently he is to bring Ichiru Kiriyuu back with him as well. Had no idea they knew each other. He had left to help out Ichijou-san, as well, but I figure I will still discipline him. I can't have students leaving the school willy-nilly.

"Kaname are you alright …?"

**YUUKI **awoke with a start. She looked down in surprise at her sweat bathed body, the incongruity of it almost taking her attention from the horror that had roused her from her slumber. So much blood. And the screams. The blood-curdling screams. It was as if the person had been rendered insane from what they had seen. Not knowing what to do alone as she was in the darkness, she wept uncontrollably. It was so terrifying. What was it? What was it that haunted her like this? She hadn't had the visions or the dreams since she had talked with Kaname those months ago. But now they were back again. What were they trying to say? She had to know. Despite what Kaname had said – he had merely repeated what she knew and somehow that had calmed her completely – there had to have been more. More that she had witnessed. That scream. That poor woman… Yuuki got up and let herself quietly out of her room, not wanting to awaken Yori. (She was a nice enough girl but a real tigress when she hadn't enough sleep.) She knew where she was going: to where she felt safest in the entire world.

**KANAME **was sitting on Zero's chest, pinning him to the mattress. Kaname was demanding from Zero if Ichiru was at all mixed up in this last incident, having thought it was quite fishy that he was coming back with Ichijou of all people. Kaname knew Ichijou inside and out and knew all his friends. Ichiru Kiriyuu was not among them. But Zero was adamant that it was none of his business; that he would take care of it. Of course Kaname noticed that he didn't deny it. His frustration had grown to the point of an almighty temper and Zero just looked at Kaname defiantly. They were at an impasse, which Zero particularly enjoyed because it was seldom he could have one up on Kaname. As Kaname was thinking if it would really be a loss if Zero died right here right now, Kaname's attention flew the sound of footsteps coming to the door of Zero's room.

Kaname recognised the scent. Yuuki! What? Kaname got off of Zero. He could smell tears. Yuuki's tears. What had happened? He move to stand and go towards the door, but was arrested by a hand.

"Kuran, this is my room remember? What are you..."

"It's Yuuki. She has been crying…"

"She sometimes comes when she has had a bad dream. To spend the night. She'll be fine…"

Their conversation ceased when they heard the key in the lock. However it unexpectedly jammed for some reason… Kaname turned to Zero.

"She spends the night in your room?"

"Yes. Since we were kids. Sometimes I would go to hers when I had nightmares too. My parents' death… haunts me." Zero trailed off as he was reminded of those heartbreaking times of loneliness and despair. At least they had had each other. Their experiences had been so similar.

Kaname saw the look on Zero's face and noted the breaths and sniffles from the other side of the door as she fought with the lock. Kaname suddenly felt left out and worst responsible for the pain of his two most precious persons. He was also insanely jealous. He didn't want anyone else touching Zero or him to look at anyone else. Even Yuuki. He was also jealous that Yuuki felt more comfortable coming to Zero. And here he was in the middle, having it rubbed in his face. He dearly wanted to release the door so Yuuki would see them there together. So she would know he was not as scary as she believed and…so she would know Zero was his. Boy was this mammoth of all irrational impulses threatening to take him over…

"Kaname. You should leave. If you know Yuuki. She will go get a crowbar for the door. When she is distressed anything else will catch her attention. Such as a 'stuck' door."

Kaname looked at Zero and fought with himself. This was ridiculous. What is he doing? He raised his hand and stroked it slowly through his ruffled hair and then he was gone. Zero was always astounded at how quickly he could move. He dashed for the ensuite just as Yuuki realized that she didn't have to go get the toolkit to rescue Zero and entered the room.

"Zero? I am glad you are up. Did I wake you?"

Thankfully she hadn't turned on the light. She almost never did out of respect for his roommate but there were always strange coincidences.

"No… Did you have another bad dream?"

Yuuki's sat on the bed and her lower lip began to tremble. This struck Zero to the core. Suddenly he was beside her and holding her in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm here. It will be alright. Trust me."

These words had worked from the time they were children until now. Yuuki relaxed and they both lay on the bed. Zero didn't ask what the dream was about. He knew as much about it was as if it were his own. He just held her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

Kaname hadn't left completely. He stayed under the window to see if everything was alright and then, when he heard their regular breathing, he left for his own room. Alone.

**ICHIJOU'S** return was met by much fan-fare. Well, many congratulations on his returning and many complaints about Aidou's unsympathetic sojourn as Vice President. These he fielded with aplomb and promises to rectify all concerns soon. He was home. He was finally home. But without Shiki. This thought threatened to submerge him in hopelessness once again, but the smiles and smacks on the back and bemused new faces intruded on his depression. He will have Shiki back. If ...

Suddenly there was a heavy silence that settled over the crowd. Ichijou turned towards what he knew would have been the source. Kaname walked across the room, all heads bowed in respect as he approached Ichijou. Ichijou was very nervous. If it had just been a homecoming he would have just smile cheerily and asked how Kaname had managed to cope without him. Instead he smiled guiltily, his true motives resting uneasily on his mind. He was no good at this he thought and Kaname would see right through him. He had no idea if Kaname had gotten the message or not that he had sent, having been removed from the mansion soon after Shiki/Rido Kuran had seen him touch the package. It had been a hellish few weeks, and he had been made to endure much, much pain. But now he was here near Kaname again. Maybe there was hope for him. Maybe he could…

"Ichijou you want me to bring in all the bags before I leave?"

Ichijou leapt at the sound of Ichiru's voice at his shoulder. Oh god was he really going to follow him everywhere…?

Kaname halted as the visage that had been torturing him these last few days stood before him smiling and carefree. It was…weird. Smiling? He couldn't help but stare. He knew it wasn't Zero. Kaname saw the world in a more multidimensional way than most. He identified people easily by scent, sight, hearing their particular sounds; whether it was breathing or heartbeat or footsteps, and in Zero's case the "locator" sense that was born of the bond. Where other people would have been taken aback by the identical looks of Ichiru and would have made the mistake, Kaname at once spotted a stranger. But, the face still registered and reminded him of a particular pain in the butt he was bonded too...

Ichijou noticed Kaname staring and mistook it for interest.

"I don't know if you know that Zero has a twin brother. Meet Ichiru Kiriyuu. He was helping me out these last couple of weeks…"

Ichiru surveyed the sullen face of Kaname Kuran and bowed deeply. They had never actually met. Ichiru wasn't the Evening class fan-club type and it suited him to keep a low profile as a spy. Who wanted to alert your targets? But as he was required to come and go freely from Ichijou's room as he kept an eye on him I guess it would be advantageous to make sure the resident vampire leader knew of him at least.

"It is truly an honour to meet you, Kuran-sama. I have heard great things. All from Ichijou here."

Ichijou giggled nervously. He thanked Ichiru and told him he could leave the bags and go. Kaname followed the obsequious demeanour of the Zero look-alike through the door. If only he could ask someone to pinch him…

"Ichijou once you have finished disrupting the Night Class, I would like to have a word with you."

Kaname then turned and left. This explanation had better be good.

"**HE DOES **look a lot like Zero, don't you think? That's why we struck up such an acquaintance. I saw him at one of my grandfather's business partners and went towards him remarking on the hair. So silly of me. He is oodles nicer than the original though."

Ichijou had launched right into his story in his nervousness, before Kaname had asked any questions. Kaname sat on the sofa in his reception area and listen quietly. Ichijou could be a little high strung but he seemed nervous. Of what? Kaname wondered.

"So what happened to Rido Kuran?"

"I don't know. He disappeared shortly after he made us move to our house near here. We were so scared." That part was true. He didn't have to lie about that.

"So how does Ichiru factor into this?"

"I had asked him to come out to help us a little while before Rido took us hostage. He was a victim too. I am so grateful he doesn't hold it against us. Kaname are you going to grill me all night? It was a rough few weeks and a long trip. Don't forget I risked my life to let you know where Zero was. Why you would be so suspicious I don't know."

It was true; Ichijou had risked his life. And that was just it. Considering the number of bodies in the sealed rooms and Rido's history, Kaname knew he was not a respecter of life. Ichijou was kept alive for a reason.

"Are you here because of Rido Kuran, Ichijou? Don't lie to me."

"No. I swear. May I go now? So exhausted."

"What of Shiki? He was visiting you there. Was he in trouble as well?"

Kaname hadn't mentioned this to anyone but he knew that Shiki was at the mansion. His scent was almost everywhere in the upstairs section. Kaname wasn't oblivious to how they felt about each other. If Ichijou was going to do something rash it would be to protect him.

"Shiki will be fine. Don't worry about him. Now if you will excuse me, I am so asleep on my feet."

Without waiting to be excused, Ichijou left. It was too much. Kaname probably knew already. At least he didn't lie at the last questions. He wasn't here because of Rido and Shiki will be fine, when he had done what he came to do.

**SO HERE** he was. Back. Ichiru surveyed the screaming fangirls and boys of the Night Class and thought again about the entire experience's addition to the Circles of Hell. He watched from a distance as all the vampires were treated like gods by the human contingent. Even Ichijou who was a shell of his former self but still able to fool everybody as if nothing was amiss. Ichiru took solace only in the simple fact that the plan would come off soon. If only he were the person to decide who in this world deserved oxygen…

Zero exited the classroom buildings and looked around. He wanted to talk to only one person. It did not take long before he spied his double, who was standing quite apart from the crowd, in a recess by a lecture hall. He seemed to be observing the drama with detached amusement. Not a care in the world. Zero meant to change that.

"Ichiru. Inside. Now."

Obviously Zero was in no mood for pleasantries, marching past Ichiru as if the other would have no choice but to do as he was told, to enter the deserted hall. Ichiru toyed briefly with the idea of usurping his expectations and suddenly finding some other interesting thing to do in the opposite direction. However he knew this "talk" was due and rather than put off the inevitable, he entered the building.

"**YOU HAVE **some nerve I can tell you that."

Zero began as soon as the door was closed behind Ichiru.

"You kidnap me, hold me prisoner and then show up back at school as if it had just been a bad play-date."

Zero advanced on Ichiru and with a heave of his "will" smashed him into the wall behind him. Okay so he still hadn't gotten over the ordeal. It was quite traumatic. Ichiru showing his face again was…plainly…inexcusable. Zero was about to seriously lose his temper and he intended to use some of his new-found skills to at least make sure people can tell them apart easily from now on. He continued to "hold" Ichiru against the wall as he advanced, considering carefully how best to make this as painful as possible and still have him live. He halted as he was face to face with his estranged brother.

"Why did you do it? You wouldn't answer then. Perhaps now you could be persuaded…"

He turned a bit to his right and let loose a slap, the noise of which reverberated around the auditorium.

Okay thought Ichiru, this was his cue. He had known this was going to happen and he had been practicing for just this confrontation. He would have liked some more time to work on the right tone… Ah well.

"No! Stop this Zero! I was a pawn just like you, I swear!"

"Ichiru, I am going to snap you neck."

"No wait! You think if anybody else was taking care of you that you would have survived? I was trying to help you!"

Ichiru started to cry miserably. Zero looked on in horror. This wasn't going according to plan at all. He had hoped Ichiru would put up a fight and they would be well into it by now. But tears? Tears?!??! Zero had to suppress the urge that came naturally to him since they were kids – to comfort Ichiru. Whenever Ichiru cried Zero was there to take care of him and protect him; play with him and love him. His confusion caused him to stumble backwards in dismay. Where did it go wrong? What did I do to him to make him hate me?

The "hold" on Ichiru weakened. Ichiru brought his hands to his face and dropped to his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't b…blame you at all. It was a ho...horrible thing to do to you. But I ha...had no choice. He would have killed both of us, Zero, then where would the Kiriyuus be."

Ichiru blew his nose. The sound was excruciatingly loud with the acoustics. Zero winced. This was pathetic.

"Look, get up and face this like a man, Ichiru. You think I am going to buy that you are totally blameless!?! You who had tried to kill me before and treated me like dirt…"

"If I had wanted to kill you I could have done it by now! You were totally helpless! Oh Zero it was so terrifying what I had to go through with THAT man. If I had looked like I was favouring you _we_ would have been killed! I saved your life dammit! You ungrateful moron! I should have let them kill you with all the thanks I am getting…"

Zero turned and screamed in frustration. He then turned back and kicked Ichiru in the stomach. Hard. Dammit. DAMMIIIITTTT!!!

Well Ichiru did stop crying. He coughed at the unexpected blow. But Zero was walking away towards the exit. Apparently he had had enough. Ichiru would have celebrated hadn't he been in so much pain. His insides were on fire.

"The bastard." Ichiru just managed before coughing again.

"**DID YOU **buy that?"

Zero whipped around to see Kaname walking towards him. He had retreated to a deserted balcony to gripe away his frustrations at that totally weird encounter, walls baring the marks where Zero lost his battle with moderation.

"What?"

Zero thought he would play dumb. It normally pissed Kaname off. Zero knew however that they were probably carrying on loud enough for Kaname's sensitive ears to pick up easily. You can't be intimate with someone for over a year and be ignorant to a fact that simple. But Zero felt like lashing out. Anyone would have been fair targets to Zero right now, but Kaname more than most. Secretive bastard.

Kaname knew that Zero was playing dumb. He came to stand next to him and waited. Some time passed and Kaname still stood there as if he hadn't a class to go to or a myriad of other tasks to see to. He had heard everything having noticed when they had gone into the hall together and had decided to listen in. He had wanted to hear about Ichiru's role, but also he wanted to make sure Zero would be alright. He was trying to trust him, but it was just that he didn't trust other people around Zero. If Ichiru had so much as lifted a finger... Kaname looked around as Zero seemed to prepare to speak. This was also hard for him, thought Kaname. He wanted to be here for Zero.

"I don't know what to think. If it were anyone else I would have disbelieved them. But he is my brother. I still want to protect him."

Zero's hands gripped the balustrade to the point his knuckles were white.

"I still hope we could still have each other even after all that has happened. After what had happened to our family. Stupid I know. But. Is that so…bad. Is that too much to ask…?"

No don't cry in front of Kaname, he thought. He moved to leave, but Kaname forestalled him. He pulled Zero into his arms, holding him tightly. If only he could absorb Zero's pain. If only he could take it away. But he wouldn't do that again. He couldn't do that to him again. Zero's shoulders shook as Kaname held him. He buried his head into Kaname's neck away from the world and allowed himself a moment or two of weakness.

**ICHIRU **too finally exited the lecture hall. Was the man trying to impale him on his shoe? His ribs ached and his stomach still burned. Zero was so lucky he held back. He wasn't Shizuka's for nothing. He had his own strengths. Soon. Soon he would be able to finally pay Zero back for Everything.

He nearly ran into Yuuki.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Yuuki shouted when she realized it wasn't Zero. They really did look uncannily alike. "Have you seen Zero? I saw him head this way… Are you okay? You seem in pain."

"Oh? He didn't go on duty then? This is nothing. I tripped on the steps. I am really so clumsy. Won't you kiss it and make it better?"

Yuuki tried not to roll her eyes. He always tried to charm everyone. He really was too much sometimes. Yuuki intended never to forget what he had tried to do to them, so it acted as an antidote even as the entire school fell in love.

"Er… Zero? Have you seen him?"

"That's right. You are looking for him."

Zero really did him too much with that kick. Maybe he would return the favor.

"Perhaps you should check with his mate, Kaname. Blood-mate mind you. Since Kaname give Zero his blood to stave off the Level "E" effects they have been…um… "inseparable". But I am sure you already know this considering how close you are to both of them. You would think Zero would let you know before he ran off to get his meal from Kaname. My brother. Tut Tut. He just doesn't know _how_ to treat a lady."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am forever indebted to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	9. Chapter 9

Love

by lightpathetic

**YUUKI'S** expression hardly changed at Ichiru's news. She expected him to be treacherous at most or not the most scrupulously honest person at least. She thought what he had just come out with was one grandfather of a fib. Putting on a bored expression she looked at her watch pointedly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Those two hate each other intensely. You could at least have said Zero and Yori and I would have considered it for a moment."

Ichiru looked at Yuuki with a piteous expression.

"You mean you really don't know? Opps! I shouldn't have said anything! And I was going to ask you how you were coping with being jilted like that. You poor thing. Well as they say: ignorance is bliss. I'll see you later, Yuuki."

With that Ichiru lumbered off towards his room. He had planted the seed he was sure. He chuckled to himself. Revenge was sweet.

Yuuki watched him go and turned in the opposite direction to keep looking for Zero. Really some people… She would never really have thought that Zero and Kaname were even so much as friends furthest _mates_! She laughed at the desperation of Ichiru to stir up trouble. She headed towards Zero's favourite place; a remote balcony he liked to go to get away from the world. It was the place he had first bitten her. There was no fear in the memory; just sadness that Zero was there fighting becoming a vampire all alone. She kept thinking of the pain he much have been it to attack her like that. No the place didn't have good memories. But she should be happy now! Zero was fine! He hardly ever sucked her blood. In fact only when she offered it. And his deterioration to level "E" was hardly apparent… Yuuki stopped. He didn't drink her blood and she never saw him drinking the blood tablets, but she had put it down to him being in denial. He never talked about being a vampire and hated when she brought up the subject of his need for blood or the level "E" status – as if they were some private disease he could ignore until it manifested itself. Yeah, Zero and Kaname would have been quite a pair. She laughed again. It was such a silly thought. But why didn't he want her blood…? She was so happy he was better and drinking the tablets that she never actually queried… And why should she? She trusted Zero totally. She began walking again. But he had suddenly changed, she thought. Just after she had to push him off her because he was draining her too much, he was fine and drinking blood tablets. Yet despite this he still shirked guardian duty, still crumpled in pain sometimes, she remembered because once Kaname offered to help… Yuuki froze mid-step. Kaname had _offered_ to help. Zero. She had been too busy to register it but at that time Zero had run off and Kaname had followed him. Normally Kaname wouldn't have cared or would have made some unkind remark. But he had _followed _him.

The cold thrill of realization ran down Yuuki's spine. They must have done…something. Yuuki walked faster towards her goal. She would ask him herself and make sure. Why hadn't they told her? Why hadn't Zero told her? She stopped again as she felt the stirrings of anger and hurt at their secrecy. Here she was worried sick about Zero, hoping he was okay and they had already cured him? She started back walking with a stomp. She would give him a piece of her mind. They always treated her like some child! Always wanting to "protect" her. She was tired of it! When were they going to trust her…? She stopped again as another thought occurred to her. She would choose another time and place to confront Zero and it would also confirm whether or not what Ichiru had said was true. It'll teach him not to keep important things like this from her! Yuuki turned back towards the dorm buildings to hatch her plan.

**ZERO** did his best to chew the remnants of the meal which persisted in his mouth that Yuuki had cooked for them. They all knew her greatest strength was not her cooking so they were surprised when Yuuki offered to cook the meal tonight, banning everyone from the kitchen. She usually only subjected…er… treated them on special occasions to her cooking. They had this…honour to look forward to on birthdays and some holidays – she was asked to take a rest (banned) from Christmas and really major ones like that. So it was quite strange that she had offered today, their hearts plummeting at the news as they normally would have prepared for the meal had they had notice – like have a sizeable snack beforehand. Zero tried his best with each mouthful of the blackened stuff that Yuuki had said was liver, but with not much success even with the extra strength Kaname's blood had given him. The Chairman had to give up and concentrate on the vegetables and rice – the overcooked rice with a distinct smoky flavour and the undercooked vegetables were a welcome change from the "liver". They ate in silence; all needing the concentration to cope with the meal. Finally unable to stand the misery of their obvious disappointment any longer, Yuuki broke the silence.

"Zero I saw Ichiru today. He mentioned that you and Kaname have become quite friendly."

Zero nearly choked on his charred liver. He took up his glass of juice and downed it in one to remove it from his windpipe. Ichiru! What did that moron tell her?

"Oh? When was this? Would you pass the ketchup? The liver is good but it just needs a bit of moisture. Perhaps next time you could put in a bit more water…"

Compliments normally distracted Yuuki put not this time. She plowed on.

"In fact he implied it may be more than just a friendship but I said that was just silly. Knowing and _trusting _you as I do you would never contemplate being more than friends with a vampire and if you had let Kaname help you, you would have told me, seeing as I was worried _sick_ about you. Wouldn't you?"

The Chairman finally looked up. He had been fantasizing about a plump breast of chicken and had only just got wind of the tension in the air. He looked from one to the other and back again with unease not envying Zero's position in the least. When Zero looked at him for help, he immediately started to concentrate on trying to fork a carrot. He didn't want to cross Yuuki either.

"Yuuki. What did Ichiru tell you? I mean how could you take his word? He has an agenda you know this…"

"What he said isn't true then? You don't drink Kaname's blood?"

"Yuuki…"

"Fine. Then your meal shouldn't bother you then."

"What do you mean? Yuuki you are getting hysterical over nothing…"

Zero stopped as the first stirrings of nausea hit him. Oh no she didn't…

"I added a little extra "spice" to your meal and juice Zero. I am surprised you didn't notice the flavour."

Zero hadn't had to touch those things in so long he had forgotten their characteristics. However he did remember how they made him feel and he was almost pale from the fear of what lay ahead. Please let it not be too many she gave him. How could she do this to him? But he had no right to complain. He had lied to her. She was right to be furious. He deserved everything he got now. Zero looked deep into Yuuki's furious gazed and willed her to understand and forgive him; that he hadn't meant to hurt her. It was the last thing he had wanted. It had started out having that purpose to protect her. But it had gotten so out of hand. Both he and Kaname had been swept up into something that was more powerful than the both of them could handle and the least that they could have done was not sweep her along with them. But he couldn't find the words to say it all. Didn't think he deserved to make excuses to her for this secret. And the truth…the real truth would be more than she could bare. More than even Zero himself could face.

Zero was almost grateful for the rise of the bile in his throat. He ran from the room to the bathroom, closing the door on her accusing eyes. He bent over the bowl as he emptied his stomach, the painful heaves more preferable to the pain in his heart. When there was finally a lull he collapsed to the floor but his emotions were able to intrude.

"Yuuki…" Zero groaned in anguish. How could he ask her forgiveness? He could never forgive himself.

**WHEN ZERO** left the bathroom the Chairman told him that Yuuki had already left.

"She is going to see Kaname. She wants the truth. There was no stopping her."

Zero turned to follow. He wanted to be there, to help her understand. He felt heavy with his betrayal, but he had to get a grip. Most likely she didn't know everything. Nobody else knew everything. If they merely explained that Kaname had given Zero blood to halt the process and that there was just him sharing his blood to spare her pain she should be fine. I mean after all Yuuki was a kind girl. She would be overjoyed at Kaname's sacrifice to save Zero's life. It was just that she felt excluded and was hurt by that and all the lies. He just had to reassure her and tell her that was all: that there was nothing else going on. He and Kaname were barely even friends. He would tell her there was nothing to worry about.

**KANAME** was surprised to see Yuuki at the door to his classroom. She asked very politely for Kaname to come outside and walked away from him as soon as he rose from his seat. She was furious, Kaname thought. He could tell by her stance and the air of forced nonchalance, where normally she would be shy and deferential. He wondered who or what had angered her, enough to make her forget her fear of him like this. As he followed her out onto the grounds he "looked" for Zero as was his habit now when he was uneasy and realized he too was closing in on them. Oh dear…

"Kaname, we have known each other a long time. You probably know me better than anyone. Why is it you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Yuuki. I would trust you with my life."

"Yet you erase my memory as if I were a child and now this. Something as important as giving your blood to Zero you hid from me. Even though you know how worried I have been. Even though you told me yourself of your concerns about him going to level "E". Why? What can I do to prove to you that I can handle this? Why won't you see that I am grown up; that I am not a child anymore?"

Yuuki was trembling from the effort not to cry. She was determined not to. She would face this like an adult. She would show them.

"Yuuki it is not that you are not mature enough. We didn't want to worry you and we felt awkward about telling you. That's all."

"Not worry me? But I have been worried! But you had already taken care of the situation, like you always do and not tell anyone. You and your secrets. You and your control of everything. You even got Zero to hide this from me, didn't you? My Zero in cahoots with you against me…"

"Yuuki! That's not fair. He didn't want…"

"No more of your lies! Here I was trying to help and you two just laughing, offering my blood when you were already taking care of him. That was my job. I have always looked out for Zero and neither of you saw fit to tell me something so fundamental. Why? Is there something to hide? Is it true that you two are l…?"

"No! Yuuki! It's not like that!"

Zero had finally arrived. He could hear Yuuki's steadily climbing voice as he approached the Night Class homeroom. He went to her and turned her around to face him. He then hugged her to him as if he could absorb all her pain. She tried to struggle but it was no use, her fight finally abating to just the steady pant of her breath against his shirt, the tears she had been fighting having long ago soaked into it.

"Zero…"

"I swear Yuuki. We never meant to hurt you. It was just awkward telling you about it. I knew you would want to keep taking care of me. But you can't do it alone, I knew this and I wanted to spare you. I needed to spare you anymore pain. It was my decision to keep it from you. I wanted to be self sufficient and a man to you not just your little brother. I wanted to protect you from worrying. And I knew how you felt about Ka…Kuran. You would have been wondering if it was just a friendship. It would have been at the back of your mind…"

"So there is nothing…"

"Nothing Yuuki. We became friends. That's all. Who wouldn't be if you are snacking on a person's neck all the time? But that's all. You are our love Yuuki. Our only love and we wanted to protect you."

Yuuki relaxed into Zero chest and sobbed. She apologized for nearly poisoning him and for shouting at Kaname and the terrible meal. Zero forgave her all and held her tightly almost fearing to let her go in case he lost her. When he finally looked up Kaname was gone.

**THE REST** of the week was heady to say the least. He had finally told Yuuki what was in his heart and it had felt good! Zero was happy. Yes that is right. Happy. Yuuki hadn't answered him but that was okay. She was not mad at him anymore and blushed when she saw him. Wow, Yuuki blushing because of him was so new he blushed in return. They were fools. Yuuki always put them back on track with some demand or scolding. But the fact remained that she knew. She finally knew.

Something was missing though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until he started to feel hunger for the first time in a very long time. That's it. He hadn't been with Kaname all week. Usually he would come to Zero's room or visit the Chairman while he was there and these visits would…well…present many opportunities to have a meal. But not this week, which was strange. Sometimes Kaname would get busy and miss a day or two but they always would make up for it soon. The drought never lasted this long. And Zero knew Kaname was around because he still attended regular classes with the other students and Zero would see him while on guardian duty. He was aloof but that was not unusual and Zero had long ignored his presence while in public simply because of the façade he chose to present. Well, never mind. Maybe he was too busy. Zero thought he would just have to visit him tonight.

**ZERO **jumped down from the windowsill to Kaname's room and marched in confidently to look for Kaname. And there he was, working hard at correspondence at his desk. Fully clothed. That was odd. Normally he would be undressed. He must really be busy. Zero walked up to him and stood behind Kaname's chair. When he was still ignored he took his left hand and ran his fingers along Kaname's neck into the collar of the shirt moving them to the front to unbutton his clothes. He heard Kaname's intake of breath and then moved his lips to follow the path of his fingers, moving his right hand around to grab Kaname's chin to pull his head away in order give him the full treatment with his tongue and teeth. He realized he had missed Kaname. The contact and intimacy. He had been aching for him so much he felt like he would take Kaname here on the floor; squashing his immaculate uniform into the carpet and hopefully getting blood on it as well. Geez, Zero thought, he was becoming quite the animal.

Zero began this with the long strokes with his tongue that he knew always got him the quickest results with Kaname. He felt the struggle within Kaname as he stopped reading and fell back in his chair, his breaths coming in gasps, reaching for Zero hair.

Oh no, Kaname thought. It was hard to resist Zero when he was like this. Kaname's own need threatened to overflow and eliminate his resolve. His resolve to… Kaname sat upright and stood, pushing away Zero's arms in the process. He moved away from Zero and looked out the window for a while trying to pull himself together. He would do this; he had to do this.

"Kaname. What the…?"

"I want us to go back to the way things were, Kiriyuu-kun. If you need blood you just take it and leave. The extra… extras will stop as of now."

"Kaname what is the matter? Why are you behaving this way?"

"I am serious. If you can't handle these terms you will have to find your blood elsewhere."

Zero looked at Kaname as if he had lost his mind. His eyes traveled to the open neck of Kaname's suit that in and of itself seemed to beg Zero to come over and continue his sensual exploration. Kaname couldn't be serious. He wanted them to go back? Now? Zero couldn't imagine that course of action. To not see Kaname crazy with pleasure on the bed as he bit him? To not have Kaname do that thing with his teeth that made Zero's toes curl just thinking about it? What was he playing at? He really thought they could keep their hands off each other as he fed? Even just now Kaname was literally quaking in his shoes. Zero walked towards where Kaname was standing.

"Kaname what is it? Tell me. The sooner you tell me what is up the sooner I can get to work taking you apart with my tongue."

Kaname closed his eyes as a thrill went through him. Dammit, Zero knew he didn't have to touch him to affect him. And Zero was in a good mood too. This was going to be hard.

"Look, it suits me to keep emotions out of this. Zero, it is extremely important to me. Look, it means that you are free. You don't have to worry about my feelings anymore. You can come and go as you please. No more attendants. Nothing. You can even choose who you can get blood from…" Kaname cringed at the note of pleading that had crept into his voice. He faltered as Zero came to stand right in front of him. Zero turned Kaname to look him in the eye. Kaname willed himself not to tremble at his touch.

"You want me to never touch you again. Just drink blood and leave like before. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look like this Kaname? You can barely look me in the eye and when I do this…"

Zero shoved the hand he held Kaname's chin with into Kaname's hair, raking his nails on his scalp. Kaname moaned as his knees gave out. Zero knew better than to do that while he was standing! Zero joined him on the floor. He grabbed Kaname's face with both hands and pulled it to face him.

"Kaname this is ludicrous! Why are you saying these things? Why?! Answer me!"

Kaname pushed Zero's hands away and tried to summon some anger.

"Don't question me. You are not my partner. We are just "friends", remember, _Kiriyuu_? Now leave me alone!"

Zero stopped Kaname from standing by holding his head again. He tried to get Kaname to look him in the eye. Kaname was too ashamed to. He sounded like some jealous girlfriend. He would never live this down.

"What I said to Yuuki. It is bothering you isn't it? I didn't mean to belittle what this is. She was hysterical and taking things out of proportion. She needed to hear that. She didn't have to know about the bond as well! We are handling that quietly aren't we?"

Kaname closed his eyes as a small tremor shook his body. Zero was too close. He wanted to melt into his arms. His scent enveloped him. It had been almost impossible trying to stay away from him this last week. But he had done it. One step at a time. He was a Kuran. He could rip out his own heart if he had to. He made to move away from Zero. He had to end this. He didn't want Zero to find out how he felt. Zero loved Yuuki. He wouldn't burden him. In his desperation he gave Zero a "push" away from him and stood. Zero reeled on the floor, stunned at Kaname's show of force.

"I told you don't touch me. If our business is done here you should leave. Now."

Zero watched as Kaname walked away from him. Well, he had his own tricks too. With a mental heave he knocked Kaname's legs out from under him. Kaname, not expecting the blow, fell onto the floor. Zero was on top of his before he could recover.

"Zero! You son of a b…"

"I am not leaving. Not until I get what I came for. You'd said that I could."

Zero dipped his head and bit Kaname brutally and began to suck. But … Kaname bucked. Zero was not just sucking. A moaned ripped from Kaname, his body betraying him as he writhed on the floor.

"St…Stop.! No! Anything but…RRRRRR. ZERO!"

Kaname began to pant. What Zero was doing couldn't be legal. He couldn't catch his breath. His hand dove into Zero's hair to pull him away but...it was too late. The "euphoria" forced its way to the surface. With an audible sigh of intense pleasure Kaname gave into into it. He gave into his nature.

Suddenly Zero was on his back. Kaname's eyes were deep crimson and all his fangs had grown out; a dark aura starting to surround him. But Zero wasn't afraid. He bared his own neck and pulled Kaname to it. He wanted this connection too. There was no going back and he wanted Kaname to acknowledge this. He knew Kaname like he knew his own soul. He will make Kaname tell him what was the matter but right now, he wanted Kaname to bite deep and not let go until he was full. He sighed as he started to lose consciousness from the sensations. Kaname, Zero thought, who wants to be free of this?

**ZERO** awoke in Kaname's bed; the weight of Kaname reassuringly sprawled on his chest. He moved to rub Kaname's head and Kaname responded, coming fully awake to nuzzle Zero's warm stomach.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. But. You really took a risk. Doing that to me. You weren't afraid?"

"No. I didn't think you would seriously hurt me. You can control yourself. I bet it felt good to let go a bit, right?"

"Even so. You shouldn't have done it. It is very hard to hold back."

"Kaname?"

"Yes?" Kaname was very relaxed. It had felt good to obey his instincts even a little bit. The rip of flesh; the smell of blood... Kaname grit his teeth for control as his body naturally responded to the memory of it. It disturbed him that Zero had gone to those lengths to stop him. Zero must trust him so completely. Kaname's heart lurched. God. How could he give him up?

"Why did you say you wanted to stop this? Tell me."

"Never mind. It was a mistake. How is Yuuki?"

"Fine. Great. Well?"

"Yes. I thought it was scary too when she launched into me like that. I am glad she is okay."

"Kaname…"

"I don't what do talk about it."

Zero rubbed Kaname's head again, then pulled him towards his head. Kaname came willingly, feeling guilty that he had drained Zero to the point he couldn't really move.

"Are you ready?"

"I won't until you answer me."

"Zero…"

"Geez, Kaname my neck hurts. I think you took a chunk out…"

"It'll heal when you drink. Come on."

"No. Such pain. Can... hardly... stand it."

"I can make you drink you know."

"Do you really want me to hold more of a grudge? I'm waiting. Tell me. Kaname, should I go into the light?"

Kaname rolled over away from Zero. He couldn't say it. He couldn't. Zero didn't feel the same way. It was useless.

"So hungry…"

"Mmmph u"

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with you. You stupid, stupid, vampire hating, freak. I love you."

_To be continued_

_Lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	10. Chapter 10

Conquest

by lightpathetic

Zero awoke to the sensation of Kaname gently licking the wound on his neck. The wound itself was quite numb but Zero's chest was protesting painfully at the lack of blood in his system. His head was also beginning to throb. He groaned aloud.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. Not my neck. I was lying before. I'm just hungry..."

Kaname picked up Zero gently and nestled his head into his own neck. Supporting Zero's head he urged him to drink.

"Go ahead before you are too weak."

Zero sank his fangs into Kaname's neck and sucked urgently. As he grew stronger he shoved his hand into Kaname's hair and pulled his head back, greedily seeking more access, more blood. Kaname always allowed Zero to get carried away. He enjoyed being dominated by Zero and it was hard to bite back the moan of pleasure that had threatened to erupt at Zero's action. But he couldn't relax just yet. He sensed that Zero was taking this too calmly. He didn't want to do anything before they could talk. He would hold back until he knew where they stood. Still he couldn't stop his hand raising up to trace Zero's beautiful neck, noting the area had already healed and already longing to destroy it again. Kaname's fangs grew at just the thought. Why couldn't he get enough of Zero? Kaname grit his teeth and took a deep breath as Zero chased a trickle of blood as he loved to do. Okay, it was time for the talk. Now.

Zero lifted his head at Kaname's intake of breath. He would always lose himself to the sensations when he drank. The pleasure when the blood seeped into his starved tissues always stole his conscious mind, giving him such a feeling of peace and contentment, owed in no small measure to the fact that Kaname never complained or intruded, unless Zero was doing something deliberately provocative. Zero loved being with Kaname. They had a good thing. When he was finally satiated he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Maybe Kaname was mistaken. The bond could take a great toll on vampires. Make them feel emotions that weren't real.

"Are you sure? You know that the bond can be very similar to..."

"Yes. I am sure. You really think I would confess to you of all people if I wasn't?"

"But. You can't be! What have I ever done to encourage such a thing! We are always arguing. We are total opposites! I even belong to a family of vampire hunters for god's sake. Have you no pride?"

Kaname smiled at this last. The one thing Zero thought would make him unpalatable to Kaname was exactly what he adored about him. His stubbornness. The fights. Being at loggerheads. His courage, honesty and lack of artifice. And then the long sessions afterwards that threatened to blow his mind. He would tell him. He didn't want his pride if it meant losing Zero. But when he spoke he spoke quietly and tiredly, as if it was after a long battle with himself.

"Before, even with the bond I felt like I could share you. That you could have had your own life and we could have had access to each other just to satisfy it. Now, I know I don't want to share you. I know I want you all to myself. Even from Yuuki. I don't like when anyone else touches you and I don't like when you look at anyone else. I want to be your everything and I desperately want you to feel the same way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you: supporting you, touching you, drinking from you, loving you. Seeing you when I wake up and holding you when I go to sleep. I want…"

"No. No!! Stop this Kuran! You can't mean this. What about Yuuki? You love her! You did this for her! I had hoped you would…"

Zero stopped. He'd almost said it. He'd almost said he wanted Kaname to take care of her when he died. He trusted Kaname now to keep Yuuki safe and to make her happy. To love her like he did and to never change her. Yes Zero loved her but he knew he was not long for this world. Either his life or his sanity would go in a few years and he would not subject Yuuki to that. He had wanted to the two people he cared for most in the world to have each other but now… Zero put his head in his hands. He had ruined it with his stupidity. If only he hadn't completed the bond.

Kaname watched Zero's body as it crumpled more and more in anguish. He didn't regret what he said. He knew he could make Zero very happy. The things he could show him, the life they could lead. As his other half he could go places and see people and live like he would have never known as a simple human. Kaname truly realized he loved Zero when he thought this, knowing that it would all mean nothing if Zero wasn't there to share it with. God things were a mess. Could you imagine the breakfast table conversation of the renowned vampire leader and the foremost vampire hunter? Kaname smiled. He looked forward to it. He looked forward to all of it.

"I do love Yuuki, but not in the same way I love you. I fell for Yuuki's innocence and genuine warmth, traits that were so lacking in those around me all my life. She saw me as a person and loved me as a person and not the feared pure-blooded vampire of the Kuran clan. She was a welcome balm to the loneliness I felt, plus I owe her…a great deal…

"But I was innocent. Innocent of what real love was like. Until I was bonded to you. Sure I had tried to tell myself it was the bond that made me seek you out all those times, but basically I loved not being alone anymore. I loved being with someone who wanted only me. Who knew me and accepted me for exactly who I was and what I was. And you do don't you? You knew instinctively what I needed before and did it, despite your fear, because you trust me and…you care about me. Don't you? You love me as well."

Zero was horrified. Love him? Was he insane? He stood, rounding on Kaname, suddenly angry. Furiously angry.

"Don't you put words in my mouth!! I love Yuuki and only her. You're the one that wants to betray her like this. You should pull yourself together and stop with this nonsense. If I had known you would behave this way…"

"Yes? What would you have done?"

Suddenly Kaname was in front of Zero, face to face. Again with that damn ability of his to move like lightning. Zero stepped back in surprise, but Kaname followed him.

"What would you have done? Not touched me? Stayed away? Like you did today? You forget what you do in this bargain Zero? What you like to do to me? What you like me to do to you? What did you do today when I told you you were free? You insisted on pushing me over the edge. You laid claim to me. You wanted this every bit as much as I do. You want me every bit as much as I want you. In fact…"

Kaname had steadily advanced on the retreating Zero until he was brought up by a wall. There was something thoroughly scary and exciting about Kaname right now that communicated itself straight to Zero's bones. He remained quiet thinking it best not to provoke him but his breathing became unsteady and his body was alive with a sensation of anticipation. Zero sighed in frustration. What was wrong with him?

"You are aroused by me right now, aren't you? My being this close is doing all sorts of things to your vital signs. Your heart rate is up, your breathing is erratic, your pupils are dilated and you just unconsciously raised your head so I could touch your neck. All this without my making a move. And you dare shout your denial at me."

Kaname raised his hand and ran one finger down Zero's bite area. Just that touch caused Zero to tremble, his body arching for more. More. He closed his eyes. He had to leave. Kaname had to be doing something to him.

"No. Stop it. This is a trick…"

"I am not doing anything. At least not yet…"

Kaname looked at Zero's face. The face that had haunted him constantly until now. The face he cherished more than anyone else's. He cupped it and laid his forehead against Zero's just enjoying the closeness; the smell of his breath, the feel of it on his face.

"I could wait, Zero. I could wait if you…need Yuuki now. If it would make you happy. I don't need to have you to myself right this moment although I want to. I could wait until you could look only at me. But I won't let you forget me, Zero. I won't let you forget what you need from me and I will take this as payment for my patience."

Kaname pulled back a bit. Something in him wanted this last place of conquest with Zero. He didn't want Yuuki to claim it first. Zero was his and he would leave his mark on him. Kaname lowered his head and pressed his lips to Zero's. He would take his first kiss.

Zero's eyes flew open and he started to pound on Kaname's chest. What on earth? He wasn't ready for this!! He didn't want his first memory of kissing to be with a man!! All his fantasies of golden beaches and Yuuki laid out on a white towel at sunset came crashing down with a thud. Noooooo!!!

"Kaname, you bastard! Get off me…ooph."

Kaname pinned Zero's hands easily and resumed his kiss. Zero was going to kiss him back, he just had to find out which button to press. He moved one of his hands to hold Zero's face and began his leisurely exploration of Zero's lips and inner membranes, listening all the while to Zero's body. He knew Zero like his own self. And there is was; when he sucked his lower lip like this…

Zero moaned. He was so ashamed. His body was reacting to Kaname's insistent pressure on his lips. But this was a different sensation. A slow easy pleasure that was sweeter in its subtlety. Before he knew it he was kissing Kaname back and grinding his body into his.

Kaname was beginning to think he was going to lose himself instead. He groaned as Zero opened his mouth to give access. He was warm and delicious. Kaname wanted more. He wanted to discover all the places that made Zero crazy. He wanted… He whined restlessly as Zero's tongue ran along his sensitive gums where his fangs grew. Kaname was gone.

Zero started as Kaname pulled off his shirt without even thinking about buttons and began to lave his chest. Kaname had always longed to touch Zero's nipples when he had noticed they puckered when he drank from him. He had always thought doing that would be too…strange. Now he raked his teeth against them before sucking them greedily.

Zero cried out. His knees went and they ended up in a heap on the floor. Kaname never missed a beat, moving only to alternate licking and sucking, Zero's internal as well as external reactions engrossing him totally, Zero's mindless moaning only the tip of the iceberg. What if he went lower, he thought as his hand moved to Zero's belt. He knew Zero would love what he could do to his…

"Kaname, darling, I see we really do have to have a chat."

Kaname lifted his head in astonishment. He whirled around to see the last person he thought he would see sitting on his windowsill. He hadn't sensed her at all, but pure-bloods could mask their scent if they wanted to and obviously she did.

"What are you doing here? I told you never to come here without calling first."

Zero had finally pulled himself together and sat up, more than a little shocked at the intrusion. Someone had startled Kaname? He stared at the beautiful blonde who seemed to float as she dismounted the windowsill.

"What sort of greeting is that for your fiancée, Kaname? You really are mean to me. Fine I will introduce myself. Hello, I am Sara, and I am guessing this delightful little morsel is Zero?"

**WHEN ZERO **was safely away – or at least away from his room – Kaname went to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Sara to inspect his apartment as she loved to do. Kaname refused to feel guilt or regret. This was his room and she had come by uninvited. Besides, their engagement was purely "business"; arranged by the two families and the council to ensure the survival of the pure bloods. It was to happen many years from now – a pure blood's life span being what it is, one hundred years was hardly like a human's ten. They were to be wed in one hundred years and contracted to produce at least two heirs. Well it could be said there was no love lost in the arrangement; neither of them especially fond of the other. But they were at great pains not disrespect the other as to the "public" they were the couple of the future. However, it seems Kaname's extra-engagement activities were getting around, and he did owe her an apology, as his fiancée, even though they hardly ever saw each other.

"Kaname, I really do hope you are half this passionate with me when we are married. The carpet, the bed and then the hardwood floor. I am trembling at the implications…"

"Sara. To what or whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"Always to the point, as usual." Sara giggled and then sighed resignedly. Kaname was always so cold with her. No matter what she had tried to change his opinion of her. He had even set free the set of children she had gone to great trouble to send him earlier this year – children being such a delicacy with vampires, none of the bothersome hormones and chemicals from bad habits are in them – calling to tell her in no uncertain terms not to do that ever again. I mean how was she to know he was _strictly _a blood-tablet user? Sara's face bunched up unattractively at just the thought of those chalky blood substitutes. Why were they here putting themselves through this agony anyway? Peaceful co-existent you say? Please. She fervently hoped he didn't bring this little hobby into their marriage. Although she wished he would let her visit him more often. Didn't the scent of all that prey from the window drive him crazy? She would dearly have loved to have taken a detour to one of those dorms except that Kaname was not someone to tangle with. The academy was under his protection and as she glanced up to answer him the cold brown eyes reinforced the consequences that may lie in the wake of such an action. She squirmed.

"Kaname, I have become a laughingstock. It seems that EVERYONE knows about your unusual attachment to you pet and I am unable to ignore it much longer. It is time you gave him up. Have you no appreciation of the position in which I find myself? My father thinks I am not treating you properly that you have to turn to a human for affection. I am getting no peace at home."

"Sara, I am really sorry you had to hear it like this."

"And see it…"

"But who or what I subjugate is no business of anyone else's. You should perhaps put the 'position in which you find yourself' in this context and persevere."

"But Kaname, you called Him to help you get your pet out of trouble. Ex-humans are not worth this effort. When one goes you get another. It is how special he is to you that is making my life a misery. More special than I am. I, a pure-blood. This is most unacceptable."

Kaname tried not to laugh at Zero's being called a "pet". He really was losing his mind.

"There is nothing to worry about. I chose that course of action to find a very dangerous criminal. Not necessarily to merely rescue Zero. The President of the Vampire Hunters Headquarters was playing games with me. You appreciate how much I hate that. I am no-one to be trifled with."

"All the same. The rumours…"

"I am sure as a pure-blood you could claim the respect you deserve, Sara. Now if that is all I wish you a good morning. I have a full day ahead of me. Perhaps you could tell me when you are coming next time so I could be better prepared to receive you, hmmm?"

"Kaname, my father is making me go to the Council to change the date of the wedding. He hopes to have a resolution passed soon to make us wed next year so I could better…take care of you. He really is insistent. I thought I would come by and give you the news myself."

**ZERO **was disgusted with himself. Every time he closed his eyes he saw what…what they… He groaned. They had come so close. Why had he behaved like that? Couldn't he ever control himself when it came to Kaname? Even where sex was concerned? What the hell were they going to do? Nope, he didn't want to ask that question. And Kaname telling him all of "that" and having a fiancée. He really was a secretive, manipulative bastard. A fiancée. A fiancée? Zero started to giggle. Then laugh. Yes that was it. It was a moment of weakness. Kaname would get some sleep and realize that he had worked too hard all week and it had gone to the brain. He loved Yuuki and was betrothed to a beautiful princess of a woman. There was nothing peculiar going on at all! Zero was almost sure of it. And he was fine with that! He didn't feel that way at all about Kaname. He loved Yuuki. He wanted to spend the rest of his miserable life by her side. The kiss had been a mistake. It was a factor of their strange relationship and the easy camaraderie that had developed between them. He was so used to Kaname pleasuring him he just responded. That's it. His world wasn't in turmoil. There was nothing stopping him from looking Yuuki in the eye or being with Kaname. Kaname would take back what he said after some rest and a bit of time spent with Yuuki and his fiancée. In fact it probably was that he was spending far too much time with Zero. He would set up some dates with Yuuki. Kaname would remember then why he loves her and stop this nonsense.

Zero was set. Having decided on the solution he felt better. Much better. He didn't have to lose anyone or betray anyone. Life would return to normal. He was sure.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Inevitable Burden

by lightpathetic

**ICHIJOU** sat joking with a number of freshers to the academy. He was really in his element here; showing the students around and dealing with their concerns. He had loved it when he first got here - was amazingly gifted at it. He was a very good compliment to Kaname who was never the type to be glad handing and sympathetic, especially since he was always so reserved and busy. But now he wasn't comfortable. As he forced a smile he remembered how hard it was to get up this morning and every morning since he'd gotten back. Where before he would have bounded from his bed and been annoying to Kaname in his eagerness to start the day, now he found was paralysed by worry and hardly slept. It was just beginning to show, the strain he was under, but Kaname said nothing. It was as if he was waiting for Ichijou to make the move and confide in him. But he was so afraid. If it got out… Kaname could be discrete but he couldn't be controlled. He would do things his way and that could mean Shiki's death. He had to find a solution. And soon. Rido Kuran and Ichiru were getting restless, certain he was stalling. Well he was. How would he be able to do something so monstrous? It had suited him nicely to come to this academy in order to assist in the goal of peaceful co-existence between humans and vampires. Ichijou had never had the stomach to hurt other living things and while other vampires came because the famous Kaname Kuran was assisting in the project, he was here genuinely to make a difference and show that vampires could exist without hurting living things. But it all paled in comparison to the fact the Shiki was in danger; trapped inside his own body while the horrible presence abused it. He was probably so scared and so hopeless. Well Ichijou would be his hope. He had decided last night. He had told Ichiru that he was ready. They had to find a way to get Zero off by himself, without attendants and while Kaname was preoccupied with an urgent council meeting he had called which was to take place in a few days. Ichijou still hadn't found out why Zero was suddenly so important to Kaname. Certainly Kaname either ignored his questions or always gave some non-committal response like he was protecting a student who was in imminent danger. Ah well it didn't matter now. Zero would have to die soon. He wasn't as important to Kaname as Shiki was to him. Ichijou prepared himself, hoping he could do it. He hadn't tried to use his power in so long he only hoped he remembered how…

**IT WAS **two days later when Zero and Kaname saw each other again. They were at the Chairman's apartment eating a lovely dinner that Zero had cooked. The Chairman had been called away on some school related business so it just left Zero, Kaname and Yuuki in the apartment by themselves. They had fallen into an easy conversation after the few awkward moments where everyone was intensely aware of what had happened the week before. Yuuki still felt like an idiot launching into Kaname like that and Zero was uncomfortable for other reasons. However as the evening wore on Yuuki and Zero got into an argument about the results of the school sports day some months ago, and the mood changed considerably; the topics shifting easily from sports, to Yuuki's abysmal report card, to Kaname's odd predilection for leaving the vegetables for last then downing them with the blood tablet liquid. The others were of the opinion that if something was unpleasant you should eat it first. Soon they were laughing and joking about other matters.

Kaname, though he was enjoying the evening immensely was quite put off when Zero would add little snippets about personal things he knew about Kaname. These he directed at Yuuki as if informing her about some potential husband. He seemed to be making her more familiar with him and thus trying to make her more comfortable. Yuuki didn't seem to notice the subtle push that Zero was set on providing; probably just thinking that he was making conversation. However the private Kaname just got more uncomfortable that his eccentricities and personal preferences were being made the object of mirth and just when he would have hauled Zero out of the room by his ears to explain his behaviour, Zero abruptly rose.

"Yuuki I am going to patrol the grounds. No you don't have to come." he said as she rose from her seat at the table, "You stay and save Kuran from having to return to his paperwork tonight. I can manage easily."

"Okay. But make sure to look behind the outer buildings to the north. You always skip those."

"Yes mother." Zero quickly grabbed his jacket and made good his escape.

**ZERO** was feeling good about life in general. He wasn't even sure why. All he knew was that he had left the two of them to get to know each other and he felt sure that they would find each other again. Their future together would be assured and Yuuki would be happy even after he was gone. So what if Kuran had a "fiancée". It was not like he was married or anything. Things can change. Especially since he was now seeing her after all this time. It couldn't possibly have been love. And Kaname loved Yuuki. Once he stopped being so confused about life and realized who he had really wanted, the two of them would be happy together. It didn't matter about his own feelings. Zero was happy to just be near her until he died. Her happiness was what mattered. Her happiness with the man she loved. He settled in on the balcony and looked off into the distance imagining Yuuki with children, ordering them about in military fashion. His smile was little salve to the pain that suddenly formed in his heart.

"Playing matchmaker now are we?"

The sensation in his neck was inadequate warning before he heard the smooth voice at his left. He turned and was brought face to face with a fairly irritated pure-blood. Zero didn't care. He knew Kaname would be annoyed at being manipulated like that, but Zero was entirely unrepentant. It was a drop in the bucket compared to all the other times Kaname did that to others.

"I don't know what you mean. I just left to go on patrol."

"Don't be coy. You deliberately set that up. Why?"

"I know, I know. You have a _fiancée. _But things can change, _feelings_ can change."

"Zero you don't know what you are talking about…"

"Yes I do. You just need to spend time with a woman again and you will be well and truly sorted out. Now if you will excuse me I remember that I neglected those north buildings…"

Zero moved to pass Kaname, not wanting to look him in the eye. Not wanting to remember what had happened that night. If he could just forget it, he could live with himself. It was an aberration; a couple hours of craziness in his years of structured Yuuki-loving life. He could forgive himself. Maybe it didn't even qualify as a kiss if it was with a man. Men kiss each other all the time at ball games, bar mitzvahs… It was meaningless. Zero was totally enjoying his state of denial. So much so he didn't notice when Kaname followed. It wasn't long before they got to the north buildings and then Kaname tried again.

"I love you. I think I need to say it again as you seem to have forgot…"

"Stop following me! What is it with you? Why are you harassing me like this? _I _don't love you. _I _don't need you. _I_ have my head on straight. I love only one person and have always done so. I don't go around having vampire fiancées and human girlfriends and trying to score off the nearest warm body…"

Zero suddenly found himself smashed into the wall of the nearest building, stunned more than anything else by the force of the blow. He looked up in amazement at Kaname who had covered his face with his hands and had turned away.

Kaname couldn't believe what just happened. He hadn't used his powers involuntarily since he was three. What Zero was saying was so getting to him that he just had wanted him to stop and listen. He turned back as he heard Zero getting to his feet. He was so ashamed. He walked over to help him.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. Just leave me alone."

"Zero. I have to explain. About Sara…"

"No. No you don't. Look I am fine with it. Really."

"Zero! Please…"

"I told you. I don't want to know. I am fine Kaname. I didn't want a relationship anyway. I was fine with the blood bond. We share blood and a bit of pleasure and got on with our lives. I didn't want to be tied down to you. I want Yuuki, always will…"

This time his use of power was intentional. Zero found he couldn't move anything at all, even his mouth. He looked on as his body walked backwards towards the wall as Kaname followed. Once he was there Kaname moved to press his body to his, laying his head on Zero's shoulder. Kaname breathed deeply savouring Zero's scent enjoying the closeness. He wanted Zero to hold him but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He wanted Zero's embraces to be always voluntary. But for now he needed him to be still. Needed to explain. God Zero, thought Kaname, don't you know I can hardly breathe when I think I am going to lose you? Kaname didn't raise his head even as he started his tale.

"Zero I have been engaged to be married since I was an infant. The wedding is more than a human lifetime away so I didn't tell you or Yuuki. I myself was trying to forget. I am not free, Zero. Even with this immense power I am not free to have whomever I choose. I am not free to do whatever I want or go wherever I desire. I have duties to my race and my society that my honour won't let me shirk. That I would never have contemplated shirking. Until you. Only you. Even with Yuuki I was not willing to commit to anything because I knew she would never be happy with me and that my world would never accept her. She deserves an adoring human husband that would never change her, that would give her several babies and was free to devote as much time to her as she needed. Who would stay in her human world and worry about mortgages and soccer practice. Nice simple things. Beautiful things. Things I can't give her.

"But you turned me inside out Zero. I don't want to exist if you are not with me. I am willing to fight everyone for you. Am willing to do anything for you. We could find a way to prolong your life, until I am able to face letting you go; until I am ready to face killing all that is in me emotionally to tie myself to Sara, for the rest of my life. At least I would have had you. I could remember you in those moments of sheer… loneliness…"

Kaname pulled Zero into his arms. He wasn't ready to release him yet. He knew he would be furious, but he needed to hold him. His warm body; his soothing scent; his soft lips. Kaname found himself going back to find that earth shattering connection they had experienced few days ago. He started with what he knew worked and built from there, nibbling the swollen lower lip until Zero's breathing changed, until he released that delicious scent of arousal. Zero wasn't immune to him. Zero was attracted to him. He only had to work on that until Zero was helpless with pleasure and then he could have him. Body and soul. There was no turning back then. There could be no denials then. Kaname parted Zero's lips and delved inside his mouth, his hunger for Zero getting the better of him. Impatient with how passive Zero was he released him, Zero crumpling back against the wall once he realized he was free. He moaned and pushed at Kaname trying to get away. But… Dammit. What he had said had quelled Zero fury. He was getting soft. Hearing the catch in Kaname's voice as he spoke of the loveless marriage tore at his heart. He felt this overwhelming impulse to protect him from harm. To soothe his pain. Oh God. Zero knew that… He knew that he was falling… He put his arms around Kaname as they kissed, trembling as Kaname sighed and relaxed into him as if he was waiting his whole life on that one action, shoving his hands under Zero's clothes to feel his skin, to touch him; all of him. Zero broke the kiss.

"Wait Kaname…"

"No. You hurt me. You have to make up for it. Now."

Suddenly Zero was jacketless, the shirt going closely behind it. Kaname took back his hands for a mere second to disrobe and then found Zero's flesh again. He ached for Zero so much. He was restless. He moaned in frustration. What? How could he get closer? He pushed his hands into Zero jeans pulling him tighter against him, lifting him up to the wall so he could reached his chest. He resumed where he had left off a couple days ago, the alternate licking and sucking of Zero's nipples that made him nuts. He was rewarded with a harsh whimper and the feel of Zero's response against him stomach. Kaname moaned and ground into it shamelessly, raising his head again to taste Zero again. He knew what he was going to do; what would make Zero his entirely. He moved his hands to the front of his pants and undid the buckle…

"No wait. Kaname…"

Kaname wasn't listening, at least not to Zero's voice.

"Shhhh. Touch me. Touch me please, Zero."

"No. Kaname stop it. I am not read…"

Zero screamed at the maelstrom of pleasure as Kaname's hands closed in on him. He began to slowly rub… No! No!

"No! No! Stop this! You goddamn bastard. I hate you! Stop it!"

The word "hate" did the trick. Kaname stopped and stepped back in surprise. What had he done wrong? What was his problem?

Zero moved away and dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. He wanted… but he couldn't; just couldn't. It was too fast. He had spent the time he knew himself yearning for Yuuki and now there was this man… Was it even real?

"Zero. What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"I told you before I didn't want this and you forced me."

"Didn't want…? Look at you! You can't even stand up and yet you say you don't want me!?"

Zero stood. He turned to face Kaname. His shame was burning his face.

"You forced me. Maybe if you can do that, there are other things you can do. Maybe manipulate other peoples' feelings. Maybe make them feel something they don't."

"Now that's absurd. I am sorry I did that to you but you wouldn't listen! I was desperate for you to listen to me."

"Maybe that's not all you are desperate for."

Zero moved to grab his clothes. Kaname stepped into his path. He was pissed. None of this made sense.

"Zero what is your problem? We were fine. We were enjoying ourselves. Then you just stop? Why? Because you think this may not be real? It is real enough to me. And it certainly is real enough to you. So what is the problem? Do you know how many people would give their lives to hear Kaname Kuran say, 'I love you' or 'I would do anything for you'? But that's not good enough for you. Why? Answer me!"

"Because it is not what I wanted! It is not what I had always wanted! I had a dream Kuran and it didn't involve you in it, except maybe laughing over your rotting corpse or when Yuuki chose me over you. It has always been about Yuuki. I live and breathe for Yuuki so to suddenly have some man present himself talking about living together and promises of love it… messes me up! Can't you understand? I want time. I want distance to think. I want away from you!"

Zero moved around Kaname and grabbed his clothes and marched back towards his dorm. This time he wasn't followed.

**KANAME **Kuran kept his appointment a few days later. He needed to defend his position at the Vampire Council about keeping the date of the wedding. He would explain calmly about Zero being a subject of his will – no Kaname didn't laugh at the irony – and hopefully the meeting would break up with many apologies for prying into his personal life and wasting his time. He just had to be his old self and be persuasive and charming and this would all blow over. He suspected Sara's father had more of a motive behind this move than what they were offering. Maybe the ambitious old codger needed to have a Kuran in the family sooner than he planned or maybe he was afraid that Kaname would break the engagement. As Kaname's power grew it would be harder hold him to ages old promises between adults while he was a toddler. However, a Kuran's word was his bond. He would marry Sara and have those children even if it killed him, his parents would have expected no less from him.

His eyes involuntarily turned towards the dorms as his car pulled away, knowing that Zero was still in bed and longing… No stop it. Concentrate. Normally, before a meeting he would spend some time with Zero, to relax himself. He sorely missed this routine. Missed Zero. He wondered for the hundredth time why he messed it up. They would still be together if he hadn't been greedy.

Kaname shook his head again. Aidou looked on as Kaname warred with himself for concentration. He had been irritable of late and it was nerve-wracking being around him. Of course Aidou suspected why, instantly exasperated at the ex-human half-wit that kept pushing Kaname over the edge like this. Aidou wished he had thought of an excuse not to come like Ichijou. An emergency at the dorm? Please. Kaname probably only accepted it because Aidou was available and he couldn't be bothered to investigate the excuse. Lucky him. If he had known Kaname was like this he would have cut and run too…

**ICHIJOU **sat in his room and waited for word from Ichiru. They had planned to lure Zero away with a note from Yuuki to come and get her at the park. Yuuki was actually elsewhere with friends of Ichijou's to whom he had offered her services in showing them around the town. She was so sweet she accepted, even after some hesitation and was whisked away in the car before she could tell Zero, with Ichijou promising that he would.

This was hellish. He was going to betray people he knew. People he had worked with. Sure he and Zero had had their differences but he didn't deserve to die. Ichijou was close to backing out. Maybe there was another way. Maybe he should tell Kaname after all.

Ichiru knocked and entered without waiting for permission.

"It's all set. He just left. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

Ichijou knew it wasn't concern for him that made Ichiru ask the question. They would want to know that he would carry it out without showing their hand. If not, Ichiru would go and Shiki would be dead.

"No, I am fine. Let's go."

**ZERO **was surprised by the note. Yuuki disliked going anywhere without being accompanied. She had an old phobia about meeting strange vampires that just wouldn't die. It could be that she forced herself to be brave and grown up as only Yuuki would or the note was not exactly from Yuuki. But when he couldn't find her anywhere on the grounds of the academy, he figured the next place to look would be where she said she was going to be. Kaname was gone and for some reason his usual busybody attendants were not in evidence. Zero was free to leave and go alone to the park. Zero didn't like it one bit. Kaname was gone, Yuuki was gone and his attendants were gone. It was as if… Well if that was the case they would get more than they bargained for. Zero wasn't exactly idle this whole time since he was kidnapped. He had studied more vampire spells and now knew how to negate them. He had also worked at honing his new powers. Zero didn't hesitate too long. Making sure his gun was loaded he left. He needed to see if Yuuki was in danger. If she was, they would all pay with their lives.

**ZERO** arrived at the park and began to comb it thoroughly. At this time of the day things were well lit and he figured there would be few surprises. But there weren't many people at the park because of the heat and the time of day so if someone wanted to lay a trap in some of the forested areas, it would be entirely possible. Zero hunted carefully. At the back of his mind was the thought that he didn't want to get caught again. They were fighting now but Zero still didn't want to see Kaname like he was last time. And now that he was in love… In love. Zero sighed in mortification. He had finally admitted to himself that Kaname had said that and probably meant it. Still he wouldn't think about it now.

The time was passing and there was still no sign. Where was she? Zero knew it had been a trick. There was still some park left to cover – the area over which it spread felt more like a reservation than a town park – but he doubted she would have gone this far. He turned to go back. She was not here - at least not voluntarily. Kuran was probably back by now. If he inspected the letter he could probably say who wrote it. As Zero turned he noticed some movement to his right. He stopped and turned towards it, stifling the urge to call out "Yuuki!". Suddenly something dropped from the tree behind him. He whipped around, gun at the ready. What he saw completely baffled him.

"Ichijou! What are you…?"

"I'm sorry Zero. So sorry. I have to do this. I…have no choice."

With this Ichijou summoned a ball of flame from his right hand and threw it, aiming for Zero's head.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am extremely grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	12. Chapter 12

Subjugation

by lightpathetic

Kaname was barely able to conceal his impatience as the meeting drew to a close. They had left his particular issue until last on the agenda, so now he was keyed up where before he had calmed himself.

Finally it came. Sara's father stood and solemnly tabled the resolution to order an early marriage for Kaname Kuran and his daughter Sara. He spoke of the information he received that Kaname had formed a very close bond with an ex-human named "Zero" and had used unusual measures to free this ex-human when he was kidnapped, giving up his attendants to keep him safe. This spoke volumes of an unnatural attachment. He was also of the information that Kaname had formed a very affectionate relationship with a female human. He was fearful that the union would be compromised if the marriage did not occur soon.

Kaname listened as his private business was laid bare before the world. He had to stay calm. At this point it was his word against his. However he could not help but realize that his information was very accurate. Sara's father was tipped off by the same people that had tried to hold him to ransom. He wondered if he was merely a pawn. When he had finally finished Kaname presented his own case, persuasively and reassuringly, noting with satisfaction the nodding heads and the incredulous glances at Sara's father. This may not take long after all. However Sara's father persisted.

"I insist he is not a slave. This "Zero" is impossible to control. Once more he is an active vampire hunter. That does not sound like a "subjugation" to me."

Pandamonium erupted around the table. A vampire hunter? How extraordinary. Kaname frowned in irritation. If Zero was really a slave he would not have tolerated this. However, they would be left alone if they were convinced. It was important to keep his head.

"Perhaps a test would bring things to a close here. I could go get him and bring him here. Once you see that he is completely harmless, perhaps we could end this contention once and for all. I want nothing more than to reassure Sara and her father that my family's word will be kept, on my honour, in a hundred years."

The Chairman jumped at this solution.

"That sounds fine to me. All in favour?"

**ZERO **barely dodged the fireball as he rolled to his left and ran for cover. Then his cover dissolved into flames. What? He turned to look at Ichijou still not believing what his eyes were telling him. Ichijou himself was nearly unrecognizable with the fierce, red, glowing eyes and fire balls where his hands should be. Ichijou could command this type of might?! Ichijou?! Zero thought of the smiling, carefree face he had known, a stark contrast to his visage now.

"Ichijou! Stop! Why are you doing this?"

Ichijou only hestitated a moment before he let loose two fireballs in quick succession. Zero had to push away his sheer astonishment and focus on saving his own life, ducking just before they took out three trees behind him. There were flames everywhere and no place to hide. Zero had to attack. He raised his gun a fired three shots at Ichijou before running to his right. Ichijou moved quickly, the shots going harmlessly by as he ran after Zero letting loose a double volley as he ran. Zero thinking the only place to go was up, scaled a tree quickly hoping to move around the branches as cover. He wasn't even able to use his powers as he required concentration and he couldn't even get a moment to think. He tried to listen out for Ichijou as he moved through the leaves. Dammit nothing. He stopped. Suddenly his world was orangey-yellow. He dropped from the branch and used his powers to turn in midair as he fired back at the source of the flames. He was rewarded by a scream and the smell of blood. He quickly "shoved" the tree, lowering himself to the ground, he reloaded his gun, waiting for whatever strange fruit may fall. Nothing. Now what? He moved quickly backward to another tree, "heaving" himself on a branch. The last thing he saw was Ichijou's glowing red eyes.

Ichijou dropped from the tree and limped over to where Zero lay. Rolling him over he took in the charred upper body and was amazed that Zero was still alive. This and how quick he was. Could it be…

"You… You are a vampire? How? When?"

Zero ignored his questions. He couldn't stand the pain. He wished someone would shoot him.

"Did Kaname make you his property?"

Property? Zero tried to find his gun. He was definitely going to try and shoot Ichijou. If only he wasn't hungry. He would have recovered quite a bit by now. Damn Kaname.

"But why all this trouble for a slave? Why would Kaname guard you like that? Why sacrifice two nobles over an ex-human slave?"

It didn't make sense. Ichijou and Shiki were being manipulated over an ex-human slave? Ichijou hesitated over his prey. The prey that was inhumanly quick and able to float.

"Kaname let you drink his blood?!!"

Zero had hoped to die before Ichijou connected the dots. Dammit. He would die of shame instead.

"You two... What are you to him? It has to be important enough… Oh shit."

There was the sound of gun fire and Ichijou fell over to the ground. Zero rolled them over to the other side of the tree trunk as a series of bullets exploded by his head. Oh God he was going to die here after all. His hands were useless. He couldn't hold his gun. He needed blood in order to heal enough to save them. Zero moved his arms to find Ichijou's neck. Maybe just a little. He knew that Ichijou would need it to recover but things being as they were, it was better a little hope than none…

"Zero!! What the devil?! What happened to you?"

Kaname was suddenly beside Zero and pulling him into his arms. He had realized Zero was in the park as was his custom, not thinking anything of it until he saw the smoke and smelt his blood.

Zero couldn't help it. He burst into tears, much to his chagrin. He knew that everything would be alright now. He just knew, but he couldn't stop the tears.

"Zero, are you in pain? Come here."

All Zero needed was some blood and he would be fine. Just fine.

"Wait someone is shooting at us. From over there…"

"He's gone. I will check it out later. Go ahead."

"Ichijou. He got Ichijou, Kaname."

"I know. We'll take care of him."

Zero finally calmed enough to bite Kaname's neck. The sweet sensation of the healing wounds took him away, making him groan into Kaname's neck.

"That's it. You'll be fine."

Kaname rubbed the hair that had already grown out and ran his hands over the newly formed skin. Zero was fine. Kaname pulled him tighter to him.

He looked over at his "friend". It was evident what had happened from the charred scene. Ichijou had tried to kill Zero, after luring him to this place. Kaname looked coldly on Ichijou's body. He didn't tolerate betrayal. Even if Ichijou didn't know all the facts, he had known Zero was under his protection. It was unacceptable his doing this. Unacceptable.

Zero finally lifted his head and turned towards Ichijou. He checked his pulse and inspected the wound on his head.

"Kaname. Would he recover if we took out the bullet?"

"Possibly."

Zero, puzzled by Kaname's tone turned to look at him. He had already stood up and was calmly watching Zero's efforts dispassionately. Zero regarded him as if he were mad.

"Kaname!! Come do something! You could take it out better than I could."

"Why?"

"Why?!! He's your friend! How could you just stand…?"

"He tried to kill you. He betrayed me. Leave him."

Zero stood and rounded on Kaname.

"You son of a bitch. He tried to kill _me _and _I _want him to live. How could you just stand there and let Ichijou… _Ichijou_! Die! You cold, heartless bastard. You help me now! He could even tell us why he did it. Aren't you even curious…?"

"Fine. But I want something in return."

"Yes! Anything!"

Kaname was already beside Ichijou. He inspected the wound and "pulled" out the bullet. He then wrapped Ichijou's head in his shirt.

"He needs blood then we will see. We'll take him to the academy. Hopefully his brain tissue will regenerate when the silver is removed."

Kaname "picked up" Ichijou to carry him in his arms. Zero moved to help but Kaname shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just keep up. The car is this way."

As they headed back the sirens could be heard in the distance.

Ichijou was placed in his room. The doctor came and washed the wound and redressed it, stating that hopefully the I.V. blood would cause the tissue to heal. Head wounds were always hit and miss. A nasty business. He was still unconscious but at least he was breathing on his own. Zero looked on in frustration. He had wanted to find out what was going in Ichijou's mind to attack him. Now things looked grim. There was a dark mood over the Night Class section that had descended as soon as they saw Ichijou being carried in lifeless. Who would hurt such a gentle creature? Many were itching for some sort of retribution, quite certain that Kaname Kuran would be the one to provide it. After all he called Him out for Zero.

Kaname was just waiting in his room until Zero was ready. The council meeting had been adjourned until he returned and it had been over an hour. He had wanted to get it over with today. He didn't like not knowing his fate. He paced impatiently knowing Zero would probably stay until the doctor left and sure enough as soon as he left for his car, Zero headed towards his room. Someone had loaned him a shirt but he still reeked of smoke and charred flesh. Kaname would pick him up ten miles away. He headed for the door.

Zero was depressed about Ichijou, he wondered if Kaname had gotten over his shock and was now feeling the effects of losing his friend. He raised his hand to knock and was confronted with an impatient vampire.

"I need to collect on the favor. We need to go now. I will explain on the way."

**ZERO **was sure Kaname had lost it.

"What you are saying is I have to pretend to be a slave for these people? Why?"

"So they would get off our backs and not move up the wedding."

"The wedding to Sara?"

"What other wedding did you think? Ours?"

Zero ignored this last. Should he do it? He did say that he would do anything, which now that he thought about it was a rather reckless thing to promise, but he had been desperate, knowing nothing about vampires except how to kill them. How could Kaname hold him to such rash words spoken in a moment of emotional stress? He really was heartless. However he didn't want Kaname marrying anyone else but Yuuki. This Sara-person's luck was going to run out.

"What would this entail exactly?"

"Just doing as I command, and looking a little more vacant, like your entire purpose is to serve me and you don't have a will of your own. I know it is a stretch for you…"

"Nothing else? Simple commands only?"

"Yes."

What was the harm?

"Okay. But don't let's be too long. I have a brother to locate."

**ZERO **couldn't help but stare at the luxurious mansion on the sprawling estate Kaname walked into as if he owned it. He walked quickly down a hall festooned with all manner of carvings and statutes and rare paintings… Forget the vacant demeanour. Zero had to ogle the bust of the voluptuous woman that was perched on an ornate wooden shelf. His mouth opened…

"Zero! Follow me. A simple command. Look vacant and follow me."

"But Kaname. That over there is a Cezanne…"

Kaname took over. Zero was going to blow it if he didn't do something. Kaname walked Zero over to where he was standing.

"Do you like it when I do this? Then listen to me. No mistakes. I will release you if you give me your word you will not mess up. This is very important. Understand?"

Kaname let him go and the seething Zero nodded. Kaname moved to continue towards the room at the end of the hall, but Zero stopped him.

"Don't do that again, Kaname. Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

Zero gestured for Kaname to continue and they walked in silence towards the room.

**ZERO **was beside himself he walked to the car and opened the passenger side next to the driver and sat down slamming it hard. He was trembling. He couldn't stop shaking in rage.

Kaname followed and Aidou opened the rear door for him. He slid in and they left for the academy. Again there was silence. Kaname was also distraught but didn't show it. How was he to know they would order those sorts of things? The worst being Sara's father who made him lick his shoes. Kaname took in a rush of breath at the order, trying to save Zero by demanding that no-one treat his slave this way. But to no avail. The others looked suspicious at Kaname's intervention – he was only an ex-human after all – and Kaname had to laugh it off and looked pleadingly at Zero. Zero did it but it took all he had. All he had, to lick the boot of a vampire. There was nothing Kaname could say or do to make this up to him. Nothing. The extra fifty years grace period the council gave Kaname in apology for wasting his time was little comfort for the agony he felt for Zero.

Finally the academy came into view and Zero alighted, again slamming the door, and running off towards his room, leaving a completely suffering Kaname in his wake.

"**DOES HE **have his own god? What do I have to do to kill that bastard? Clearly I would have to do it myself."

Ichiru shifted nervously as he listened to Rido Kuran rant. He had failed. But he couldn't have stayed and finish the job and still escape with his life. He saw when Kaname's car entered the park and knew he only had a couple shots before he would have to hightail it. He had to live to make sure Zero Kiriyuu and Kaname Kuran met their deaths and he was willing to risk Rido's ire to achieve that. Staying would have meant Kuran picking up his scent and catching him easily. He had many talents but out running a pure-blood was not one of them. When Rido calmed he would see sense, he was sure.

"Pardon me, my lord? What did you say?"

"I will do it myself. I will return to my own body and kill Zero Kiriyuu. Once that is done, with Kaname Kuran's guard down I will take his body. I will finally be back where I belong. At the head of the Kuran family."

Rido turned and walked back towards his room, to where he could hear the lusty lungs of his latest meal. Ichiru turned and when to his own room, smiling to himself. Finally he thought. Finally.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" and Hino-sensei._


	13. Chapter 13

Forgiveness

by lightpathetic

**YUUKI **was distraught when she heard what had happened to Ichijou. Who would hurt someone so sweet and gentle like that? She couldn't believe that the world was becoming so lawless. They hadn't provided much information. Saying only Kaname-sama had brought him in like that with Zero, who had smelled quite awful. Kaname-sama? Zero? Were they there when it happened? Yuuki thought she had better go ask what they knew of the incident. They were probably trying to exclude her again. Well she wasn't going to have that. She thought about how Ichijou had looked this morning; so bright and joking with his friends, even if a little gaunt. She couldn't believe he was in a coma now.

"Ichijou we will find who did this to you. I swear it."

**YUUKI **was puzzled when Zero did not come to dinner. He didn't usually skip a meal unless he was having "hunger" issues. She was looking forward to grilling him about the incident today as they ate so she was sorely disappointed when he didn't show up. No matter she would just go by his room tonight and see if he was there and okay. Wasn't Kaname taking proper care of him? Yuuki felt the now familiar pang of jealousy when she thought of how Kaname was the one giving his blood to Zero now. Although she was grateful to him for making the sacrifice for her sake and for Zero, she still felt left out and useless. Also she had liked being needed by Zero: having him depend on her and only her. Now he had Kaname. Yuuki couldn't help but go back to the night a few nights ago when Zero seemed to be almost showing off his intimate knowledge of Kaname. She had tried to push away the jealousy; the panic that they were leaving her behind. She should be grateful that they had found a way to save Zero. Yet the thought kept creeping in. She had always regarded Kaname as above her and almost unattainable but she had always had Zero. Could count on Zero. Now… was he with Kaname? Was he drinking his blood now?

Yuuki shook her head. She was driving herself crazy. How could she lose Zero to Kaname? That was ridiculous. It was just blood. Blood! Nothing else. She pictured Kaname rolling his eyes in impatience as Zero drank and laughed. She would stop this nonsense and go talk to Zero like she'd always done. Nothing had changed. As she continued her meal Yuuki tried very hard to believe that.

**ZERO** wanted to see no-one. He had run to his room and closed the door on all who could intrude on his misery, going straight to brush his mouth until it bled. He hated himself right now. He hated vampires. But above he hated Kaname. He shouldn't have done it. Why didn't he walk away? Why didn't he keep his dignity and tell everyone to go to hell? Yet he had… Zero groaned aloud. He'd wanted to help.

"_This is important to me."_

Because of that. Because of the look Kaname gave him he had knelt and debased himself. Why? His parents must be rolling in their graves, Zero thought as tears began to form in his eyes. He was a failure. To them, to himself and to the Kiriyuu clan. Why? Why had he been moved so completely by that desperation he'd seen in Kaname's eyes? Kuran the bastard should never have looked at him like that and just have married the bloody woman. It was all his fault. All… Zero drifted to sleep.

**ZERO **drifted out of a vague, disturbing dream. He was warm and comfortable. He moved to rub his eyes and realized that someone was holding him… Zero came right awake.

"Kaname!"

"Shh Zero. Go back to sleep."

"You son of a bitch. Get out of here!"

"Zero. Please. I just want to hold you. Nothing else. You were crying in your sleep…"

"Because of you!"

Zero knew better than to struggle. He knew it would be better to put his energy into verbal abuse. But laying still only served to weaken his resolve. He liked how Kaname's arms felt, like how whole he felt, with the press of Kaname's entire body against him. Dammit! He turned in Kaname's arms and began to shove violently at his chest, enjoying the sound as each punch hit home.

Kaname removed his arms him but didn't move or fend him off. He just lay there as Zero punched him. He deserved more than this. The real pain was inside him. As Zero started to cry again the pain intensified.

Zero moved away as the tears fell. Why won't he leave him alone? As he rolled towards the edge of the bed, strong arms came to hold him again, pulling him onto his back.

"For the love…of all…that holy…go away, Kaname."

"I can't. I can't leave you like this. I am so sorry, Zero. I swear I won't forget what you did today. I will make it up to you. I swear on my honour. I will do anything to make up for this…"

"Then leave me alone! We are even! You don't have to marry Sara until you are ready and I got a few more years of life. That sounds a good deal, right! Now get up and get out!"

Kaname shuddered at Zero's words. There was no way he could walk away from Zero. There was a time when he thought he could but he had been fooling himself. Thinking it would be wise to leave off kissing and other such activities for now as Zero didn't seem to like it, Kaname moved to nuzzle Zero's sensitive bite area on his neck. Zero struggled violently again.

"No don't you dare! I am going to kill you! Kaname…stop…pl…"

Zero gasped as Kaname used his teeth to full effect. Kaname slowly alternated licking and rubbing his fangs against Zero neck in a way that was guaranteed to make Zero mindless. Zero whimpered and writhed. His body would not obey him. Before long his arms were wrapped around Kaname and he was begging. Begging…

**KANAME **watched Zero as he slept. Well, he had passed out but now he was sleeping peacefully. Kaname knew Zero's body so well he could produce certain results without using his powers, which made him feel better about it and was also infinitely more enjoyable for the both of them. Kaname wiped away the remnants of Zero's tears as if they offended him. He hated when Zero cried, especially when it was his fault. Why was being with the one he loved so difficult? He was sure Zero loved him too. Why else would he have done what he did today? But there were all these nonsensical objections Zero kept throwing his way that made no sense. Yuuki? Kaname doubted Zero burned for Yuuki the same way he did for him. And what could Yuuki do for him that he couldn't? Well there was the obvious, but if Zero wanted children Kaname could get him children. These were small things compared to how good they were together. How right they were for each other. Kaname made up his mind. He would see that Zero left the Day Class and moved into the Moon Dorms. Kaname felt like he didn't care who knew anymore. It was time he at last got what he wanted: Zero. Kaname wondered if he should erase Zero's memory again…

Kaname lifted his head as he heard her coming. Yuuki was coming now? What did she want? He could tell she wasn't crying so it wasn't for comfort. She knocked once as it was fairly early, and getting no response tried the door.

"Zero?"

Zero shifted in his sleep but didn't wake. Kaname's eyes narrowed. He wasn't running away again. Why should he? Zero was his and it was time she knew. He was tired of keeping it a secret. He wanted equal status with Yuuki at least, and sneaking around meant he was relegated to the level of sordid affair that people looked down their noses at with disdain. This rankled to say the least. Kaname listened as Yuuki turned the key in the lock…

"Hey, Yuuki! Sorry about that I was just dozing."

"Hi, Zero! Why weren't you at dinner? Are you feeling okay?"

Yuuki stood at the door and wondered why Zero wouldn't let her in.

"What's the matter Zero? Why won't you let me in?"

"Yes Zero, why don't you?"

Yuuki's face dropped. She struggled for composure. It was innocent; she told herself. Stop it.

"Oh! Kaname-sempai's with you. I guess you were feeling bad after all. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No Yuuki you weren't interrupting anything. In fact I feel like a walk. Why don't we go outside?"

Turning to grab his jacket and to shoot a certain half naked pure-blood the dirtiest look in his arsenal, he let himself outside and closed the door.

**THEY **stopped when they reached a particular clearing they loved to walk to sometimes and look at the view or at the stars. She and Zero had so much intimate history between them. She knew everything about him. Or thought she did. She couldn't imagine life without him. Her confidant and friend. She looked at him as he looked off into the distance, pondering whatever was on his mind. He looked more beautiful than she had ever remembered. Was that Kaname's blood that did that to him? She looked away. Kaname was in Zero's room. Zero wouldn't let her in. Zero and Kaname… Yuuki closed her eyes and moaned.

"Yuuki! Are you all right? What is it?"

Zero reached for Yuuki, putting his arm around her. She moved away.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I guess I ate too quickly, again."

"Silly. You love your food too much. You know you won't be a teenager all your life and you will blow up like a Sumo wrestler… Yuuki! What is it?!"

Yuuki had started crying. She couldn't help it.

"I feel like I am losing you Zero. I feel like you don't need me anymore. We hardly talk like we used to and now Kaname seems to fill your life, despite the fact that he…he…"

He had confessed to her. So long ago. She hadn't answered yet and it was her fault. But she didn't now how she felt. She loved him and was devoted to him in many ways, but she was always uneasy: as if there was something stopping her from saying it out loud. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was there; a type of apprehension. Fear. She didn't feel like she did now with Zero. Comfortable. Able to do anything and say anything and he would be okay with it all. But what she felt was like a brother, right? Surely she didn't love Zero like that. So why then did it sadden her so much to see him move away from her? Why did the thought of losing him, make her feel ill?

Zero watched the play of emotions across Yuuki's face and saw the look that was for him. Him alone. Without words he knew she was wavering. Wavering towards him. He wanted to kiss her. He yearned to give her the reassurance she needed, that he loved her; would always love her. But what could he offer her? More pain? No future? The kiss would be a promise from him he couldn't deliver. Zero turned away.

"There is nothing to worry about, Yuuki. You are imagining things again. I'll always be with you. Always. I swear it, until my last day on this earth. Now stop blubbering. Tell me why you came to my room. Did you just want to hear me pledge my soul to you or was there something else?"

Zero reached out and wiped the tears from Yuuki's eyes and tried to get her to concentrate on something else. He put his arm around her as she told him about finding out that Ichijou was in a coma and that he and Kaname had found him. Zero told her the minimum, that they were in the park when Ichijou was shot. Yuuki demanded to know what they saw and Zero safely said he saw nothing, and the culprit had fled before Kaname could catch him. Zero left out that he suspected his brother may have had a hand in it. Now that he was feeling better it would be good to go see if Ichiru was still at school. Of course Zero was not holding his breath.

Zero looked at Yuuki's animated face as she spoke of dire consequences to the demon that had hurt poor Ichijou. The change of subject and being tucked under his arm having done wonders for her. He couldn't resist hugging her before they left to go back to the dorms. She was his world. She was what was important. He wouldn't make her cry again.

"**WHAT DO** you mean I am going to the Night Class?!?!?"

"Zero's going where!?"

Both Zero and Yuuki shot up from their seats. Zero slammed his hands onto the desk. The Chairman looked pained but was determined to carry out this task.

"I am sorry Zero. I have no choice. News has spread about your being a vampire. It is extremely compromising for me to keep you in Day Class. The other vampires are wondering why you get to stay. It has implications for discipline."

"That's a load of garbage. There is no-one there that would defy Kuran and you know it."

"You give me too much credit Kiriyuu-kun."

"Shut up, Kuran. Please Chairman, reconsider this. I am a guardian. Yuuki can't do the job herself…"

"That's why you will continue but while going to Night Class. Unfortunately you will be moving to the Moon Dorms as well."

Zero sat back down in stunned disbelief. He felt as if his world was crashing down. He had to go live with the vampires. Vampires! His last connection to the human world was evaporating before his eyes. Zero didn't think he could feel despair like he did now.

"No!! Chairman you know Zero would hate that!!!"

"Yuuki, I am sorry. You know I love Kiriyuu-kun as if he were my own son, but the fact remains that he is a vampire. He should learn things from a vampire's point of view, the curriculum is more challenging. There are facilities over there for particular vampire issues."

"But Chairman! They all hate him! He hates them! I doubt they really want him over there. Kaname-sempai why don't you talk to them? Maybe Zero could be excused easily…"

"No. This way is for the best. Zero is a vampire. He cannot continue to live as a human. The sooner he accepts this, the better for all of us."

Kaname looked at Zero as he spoke; calmly dashing any hopes Zero may have had to get out of this to the floor. The message was clear: "You belong to me." Zero'd had enough. He jumped from his chair and ran towards the door.

"Zero! Wait!!"

"It's alright Yuuki. Leave him. Give him space to come to terms with it."

"Poor Zero. This is the worst."

The Chairman looked at Kaname. He could see that Kaname was hardly moved by Zero's distress. Obviously he thought this was best for Zero. He could only hope Kaname was right.

**ZERO **reloaded his gun and moved to change the target that had so many holes it had become useless. He'd known this would happen so he had been prepared, having drawn several likenesses on numerous targets before he had started practice. He kept his appearance of calm as he changed the target and returned to the firing point. Once there he unloaded the gun in quick succession all the bullets hitting the dark-haired likeness with huge fangs, in the head.

Zero had barred the door to the firing range so he felt confident it would keep out a certain person who would remain nameless. He had also cast a seal so Kaname wouldn't be able to "locate" him. He was tired crying. He hadn't cried so much since he was child. Now with Kaname in his life he was always weeping like some small infant. It was embarrassing. He was almost seventeen. Had grown to an enviable height, his shoulders had broadened. And there he was in the park, lying on a patch of grass sobbing as if his life would end. That was ridiculous. He needed to work out his frustrations properly and still gain something from it. Maybe he thought, if he got really good enough and quick enough, he could catch Kaname unawares and be able to give him one between the eyes. Yes, this was a much more satisfying and productive endeavour than crying and plotting to run away. Once Kuran was dead he and Yuuki would be free and he wouldn't have to be locked away with a bunch of vermin. Zero's fantasy life was rich and vibrant.

He became so engrossed in his targets and shooting that he didn't notice the hole that appeared in the wall behind him and the dark-haired figure, which bore a striking resemblance to the figure on his targets, enter.

Kaname watched for a while, amused by the sight of Zero shooting "him" over and over in the head with some relish. At least he wasn't crying. The desolation he saw in Zero's face this morning was hard to take but he was sure he was doing the right thing. He really couldn't understand Zero's objections to their being together. There were none that made sense. Once he was where he belonged, at his side, Zero would see there was nothing to fear. Or hate. And he could start to get over this obsession with Yuuki.

Kaname walked over to where Zero stood and it was then the sensation became noticeable and Zero turned around, automatically aiming at Kaname's head. How was this possible? He had used six different spells.

Kaname didn't even flinch.

"Do you want to shoot me, Zero? Go ahead. I won't live without you."

Kaname moved forward until the barrel rested on his forehead, his eyes never leaving Zero's. Zero trembled. Now was his chance. Now! He would never have to go through any of this nonsense again. No more tears. No more claims on his affections. No more Night Class. He fought long and hard with himself. He couldn't do it. Something in him wouldn't hurt Kaname. Longed for him… Zero dropped the gun and turned away. He was disgusted with himself. He was leaving.

Kaname reached for him and pulled him into his arms. Zero didn't struggle. It was useless. It was all useless. Suddenly he was so tired. He stood there and allowed Kaname to hold him, pulling him back against his chest and resting his head on Zero's shoulder.

"I am sorry about what happened at the Vampire Council. They took advantage of you. I promise that they will pay for that. Sara's father will pay for that."

Zero made no reply. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Also the move to Night Class will be good for you. The curriculum is way more advanced – the Chairman tells me that you are much more advanced than your peers in the day class. You will have access to the vast vampire library and material at our disposal. You could conduct research into anything you like… And…"

You would be with me. Kaname hesitated to say it aloud but it was what his heart wanted to shout to everyone. Not the same apartment – the Chairman wouldn't have allowed that - but near enough. Kaname was looking forwards to their nights together without rationing because theirs would be the same. Their classes would be the same. Kaname thought about the studying together and the long conversations over some difficult topic and lifting him in his arms to take him to bed when he fell asleep over a book. Zero would be with him. There was no need for anything else if he wasn't ready. But it was a beginning. A beginning that Kaname was past impatient waiting for. He moved around Zero to look at his face. Zero looked away and wouldn't meet his gaze. Zero was still upset. Still angry. Kaname understood it was a big step for him; that he still held on to his delusions of being a human and hated Kaname for forcing this on him. He should give him time to heal. But the bond was still there. Kaname craved Zero, staying away was more taxing on him emotionally than dealing with Zero face to face despite his stubbornness. Besides hadn't Zero vowed to satisfy him?

Faced with the expressionless Zero, after much struggle, Kaname did the unthinkable. He knelt. Before Zero and before whomever may have passed by the hole in the wall, which thankfully, was no-one. This sight jarred Zero from his despair.

"Kaname! What are you…?"

"Forgive me. Please. I need you. I can't _stand_ this…"

Zero knelt as well. What the hell? He looked at Kaname as if he was seeing him for the first time. His vampire constitution kept him looking so well but Zero finally saw it in his eyes just now. The anguish from what all this was doing to him.

"Don't kneel to me Kaname. Geez you really have lost your mind."

"Touch me. You can do whatever you want to me. Just touch me. Ple…"

Zero stopped Kaname's begging by kissing him full on the lips. For Kaname this was unexpected and electrifying. He hands automatically dove into Zero hair to hold him there in case he changed his mind, his head tipping to deepen the kiss. An odd feral noise escaped him as Zero's tongue invaded his mouth. Kaname was pushing him onto the floor when Zero pulled away.

"Wait. You said I could do anything to you?"

Zero asked that question with a mischievous look in his eye. Kaname nearly collapsed in relief. The old Zero was back. Kaname nodded hardly daring to trust his voice. Zero shoved his hands into Kaname's hair and curled his fingers roughly, raking his nails against his scalp. Kaname gasped and fell forward onto Zero. It had been too long he should be gentle or…

"Don't try to do "that" Zero. I don't know if I can stop myself from hurting you."

Zero had no doubt he would, as he moved in to tease mercilessly that spot just below Kaname's ear with his tongue before drawing it deeply into mouth to suck the hell out of it; his hands going under Kaname's jacket to pull out Kaname's shirt from his waist band to run his finger-tips up the entire length of Kaname's spine, knowing as he did that Kaname just couldn't stand the combination... Kaname cried out then grit his teeth, trying hard to hold on to his sanity. Not here Zero. Not in the middle of the Day Class buildings. Taking everything he had he pushed away from Zero and stood, his breath coming in gasps.

"We can't be… so reckless. At least come to my room."

Zero stood and approached Kaname, who seemed to be transfixed by the intent in Zero's eyes. Zero was determined to control this now. He wanted something back for how his life was no longer his to direct. He lifted his hands to his own buttons and slowly undid each one, noting with satisfaction how Kaname was mesmerized by this activity. When he was finished he pulled his shirt from his body knowing that Kaname would drink in the sight of him, longing to touch him, to give him pleasure.

Kaname closed his eyes. Stay calm, he told himself. Stay…

There was the scent of blood. Zero's blood. His eyes flew open.

Zero was heading towards a storeroom in the back of the firing range, blood dripping freely from his neck. He went in and held the door open, waiting for what he knew would occur. When Kaname was inside and reaching for him he closed and locked the door.

**RIMA** couldn't believe her eyes. Shiki?!?! She had been trying for so long to reach him and here he was walking around the grounds as if he hadn't been away for so long. She walked up to him and looked him over. He seemed alright although what he was trying with his contacts lenses left a bit to be desired.

"Shiki! It's me Rima. Remember? It's been a long time with no word. Let me guess: you just got out of a max security prison in Mexico?"

She waited for Shiki's equally rude retort until she realized none was coming. Shiki looked at her as if he didn't recognize her; and with a creepy type of appraisal.

"Shiki?"

Rima backed away. She didn't like the atmosphere. She turned to go.

"Mmm. Don't run away yet. Stay a while. I was just going to catch a bite but you will do nicely."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this story but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	14. Chapter 14

Trials and Tribulations

by lightpathetic

**THEY WERE **arguing in the small storage room in the firing range. The room that still reeked of Zero's blood and sweat. It was only a mere half hour before when Zero had finally bitten Kaname after a long, slow exploration of Kaname's body with his hands and tongue that nearly drove Kaname over the edge. Indeed it was very hard to hang on what with Zero's blood dripping everywhere from his wound. Did Zero know what he was doing to Kaname's senses? He fought hard to stop his instincts from taking over as he was bathed in blood, aching to run his claws into Zero's flesh. But he had done it. He kept the euphoria at bay but only just and when Zero finally bit him it was all he could do to hang on to consciousness as the pleasure swept him away.

Zero had rolled over onto the floor when he was completely satiated, taking Kaname with him to lie on his chest as he loved to do. Everything was so right, so perfect, that Kaname had begun to talk of his plans for the two of them: the separate room with no roommate so Kaname could spend the night if he wanted; the need to respect his official capacity but how otherwise they could be together; the plans to help him catch up with the class, his being sure Aidou would be "willing" to help; how it was all set for tomorrow for Zero to meet the night class… Zero had pushed Kaname off and sat up and begun to dress without a word and Kaname had demanded to know what the matter was. Which had Zero mentioning that apparently his feelings didn't count with him although he claimed to love him and Kaname swore he did which was why he was doing this. To which Zero replied he was being railroaded into something he didn't want. This led Kaname to opine that if it was up to Zero he wouldn't have made any sort of step and would have stayed pretending to be a human for the rest of his life which baffled Kaname as he really couldn't understand this obsession with being human/food – of course he didn't put it quite like that – and that Zero should grow up and move on. It was high time. Zero replied he had never wanted to become a vampire in the first place that a certain pure blood took his choice away and now another was doing exactly the same. Kaname took exception to being compared to Shizuka, and told Zero that he was rather ungrateful to the one who saved his life. To which Zero informed Kaname that he had never asked for _that_ either. At this point Kaname grew tired of the argument and told Zero to do what he wanted but if he wasn't at the weekly meeting tomorrow to be presented to the Night Class Kaname would go get him and drag him in himself. This essentially ended the argument with Zero grabbing the doorknob and stalking out of the room.

Kaname was not in the best of moods when he too left and headed back to his apartment, making a mental note to tell Mako to come "take care" of the firing range. Why did Zero have to aggravate him so much? If he wasn't careful Kaname would really lose it and take his head of.

"**ALRIGHT **vampires, a few announcements."

Aidou stood and got into his task briskly. He had been again "asked" to fill in for Ichijou while he was recovering and of course he didn't mind. Unfortunately for some of the populace he had remembered most of the persons who had complained about his tenure to Ichijou. It was indeed a cruel world.

"Lastly, I am sure I can mention here that we will be having a new student from tomorrow, one we all know and love: Zero Kiriyuu."

There was one indiscrete gasp from the back but all were silent at the news, mainly because Kaname-sama was present and it would not have been…pleasant for those persons who made any ungracious comments. The rumour mill had been in overdrive since news spread about Kaname-sama calling Him to help Zero out of trouble. Now the new fodder was Zero Kiriyuu's attachment to Kaname-sama, the latest being he was some sort of slave. Many were amused that the uptight guardian had been tamed by Kaname with many different versions of why this was done making the rounds, depending on who you talked to. Otherwise amongst the other interested souls were wonderings about why the Chairman had allowed this; why was he attending school – because slaves didn't usually live very long before going mad; and how they should treat the slave, if he was, as he certainly didn't behave like one. There were many questions but none surfaced in front of Kaname-sama, the entire class thinking better of it.

"I do hope you all treat him as any fellow vampire. No rough stuff, no pranks. He wouldn't see the humour anyhow. Okay if that's all we will head to Room 10… Yes Ruka?"

Ruka had put her hand up to voice her concern for Rima. She hadn't seen her since this afternoon when she had gone out to pick up one of her beloved flower pots from the lawn. It was not like her to simply disappear without saying something to her. But she didn't want to panic and get her into trouble if she was just skipping class and she sometimes did. It was just this occasion though was extremely odd. She bit her lip.

"Come on Ruka out with it. We all wait with baited breath to know what is on your mind."

Ruka's eyes flew to Kaname-sama and she noticed what she thought was irritation with her. That was the last straw. She decided to wait and see if Rima showed up later.

"I …wish Zero-kun well in his new class."

Aidou rolled his eyes. Really! The woman was shameless.

"Okay, if there are no more warm, fuzzy feelings towards _Zero-kun_ let's go to class."

**ZERO **lay in bed gazing at the stars he could see from his window on his final night as a day student in the dorms. He entire being protested this change, hated that he had to make it when he had been so happy being where he was. At least he was near Yuuki here. She was able to visit his dorm during the nights when her terrors took hold of her. He was able to see her in class during the day, struggling with the math-based subjects until her lip bled from worrying it too much. And when classes were over they would walk out to guardian duty together: her issuing instructions and him ignoring most of them, but just being near her. Now he was giving it up. Why? For Kaname? Zero couldn't understand what was wrong with the way things were. He had been happy with it as it was. Now he would be swallowed up by the world of the night. Why? He was being pulled away from Yuuki and he couldn't stand it. Who cared for advanced lessons if you weren't going to live to use them? Who cared for doing the right thing if it made you miserable? Zero wondered if he had given in too easily. Perhaps he should have fought harder for what was important to him: his humanity and Yuuki. He would tell them. He would tell…

Zero was jolted awake by something but he couldn't tell what. He scanned the room carefully but saw nothing. Even his roommate was still fast asleep. But there was something…wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. He got out of bed and walked to the window, pushed it and looked out. Nothing. Then he realized. The window wasn't open before.

"Kan…" No it couldn't be. Zero would have known if it was him. Dammit, he wished he had his gun.

"Come out now. I know you are here."

Suddenly Zero's hand was grabbed and he was thrown onto the bed. He scrambled to roll over to the other side but was arrested by the same strong hand holding his leg. He kicked at it and when that failed he aimed one at the body of the person, which easily parried. Before Zero could collect himself for a third attempt he found himself pinned to the mattress, someone inhumanly strong holding him easily as he struggled.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

The other laughed as Zero aimed a kick at his jewels. This was also easily blocked.

"I can see why he likes you. You have no sense of reverence whatsoever for pure-bloods, even bothering to fight me. It would be a shame to kill you."

Zero stopped struggling long enough to get a good look at the son-of-a-bitch he would hunt down like a dog the moment he got the opportunity. What he saw stole both his breath and fight from him.

"Yes. These dark good looks do run in the family. I will tell you I am Rido Kuran, Kaname-kun's uncle. You should know who is going to kill you tonight."

**KANAME KURAN **sat at his desk reading over the letters he had written. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he was very excited about tomorrow. Good breeding dictated he not jump around and holler like he so wanted to do. He consoled himself with the plan to give Zero in kind what he had doled out to him yesterday but even slower, even longer. Zero would go insane before he was through and he would still have to endure it. Kaname allowed himself a smile. He loved their relationship. Loved Zero. They were going to be very happy together. He "reached out" for Zero and realized he was in bed.

"Enjoy your last night pretending to be human, Kiriyuu-kun."

Kaname turned back to his letters. He really should concentrate now and get them over with. He stifled a yawn. The sun would be up soon. He had better hurry.

Kaname's head snapped back up. He had heard something. What was… It came again. A scream. Kaname got up and walked to the window, more as an excuse to take a break than out of concern. The human children loved to play odd games at odd times. If it was suspicious he would send Seiren to investigate. It was only when the scent of the blood hit his nostrils did he dive from the window.

"**I AM SORRY. **His wounds are very bad and he has lost a lot of blood. By rights he shouldn't even be ali…"

The doctor faltered when Kaname turned suddenly to give the doctor a cold stare that jarred him to the toes. He coughed to cover his discomposure and continued.

"Ah, what I mean is, he is critically wounded. I cleaned the wounds and sewed them up so the I.V. blood could have a chance. However that is all I can do. His heart is strong and it seems he wants to live. Only time will tell."

"Thank you doctor. I will see you out." Chairman Cross moved quickly between the doctor and Kaname and helped him pack up to leave. He didn't like the mood Kaname was in. He hadn't said two words since he'd found Zero's lifeless body on his bed, torn almost to pieces. When Chairman Cross and Yuuki had arrived he too was covered in blood as he had tried to keep Zero alive until he could be moved and a doctor called. Since Zero had been installed in what would have been his new room in the Moon Dorms, Kaname hadn't moved from his side or said a word. Chairman Cross too was distraught but he had to handle many matters. The students who had seen Zero had to have their memories modified, the Night Class students had to be calmed – none of them listened to Aidou as they pressed to see why Kaname was like that – and the room had to be cleaned. Moreover he didn't have Yuuki to help him. He supposed it was a mercy that Kaname kept his wits enough to put her to sleep before she could come over to the bed. She would not have taken it well. But her help would have been invaluable. Chairman Cross took a deep breath as he ushered the doctor outside and left Kaname with Zero asking Aidou to keep and eye on him.

Chairman Cross returned to see Kaname still standing at the position he had left him. Suddenly he felt fear for his young partner's sanity.

"Kaname-kun! Why don't you sit down? This has to hard for you…"

"If I sit I will fall asleep. I can't do that now."

"But Kaname-kun there is nothing you can do now. We may have quite a wait on our hands until Zero's wounds completely heal. You should sit or go to your room and get some sleep. I will call you if there is any change."

"No. I have to stay here and I have to concentrate. Please be quiet or leave."

"Kaname-kun!" Chairman Cross was adamant that Kaname not treat himself this way. He walked over to Kaname and laid a hand on him, hoping to persuade him. Kaname looked at the Chairman his cold features softened only a little.

"I am sorry I have to do this Cross-kun."

Suddenly some invisible force took hold of Chairman Cross and took him to the door. However a look from Kaname was sufficient to get Aidou to follow him briskly. When that was done the door closed and locked, the key breaking in the lock, the top half falling to the floor.

Kaname resumed his position and closed his eyes. No-one knew that Kaname was keeping Zero's heart pumping. It had stopped earlier when Kaname had found him and tried to save him and would not beat again on its own. There was no way Kaname was going to give up so easily. Once the blood spread to his tissues and he healed enough his heart may recover. Kaname had to believe that now. He had to stay focus now. Keep down the panic that Zero was... Kaname shook his head. His will was stronger than Death's.

**IT WAS TWO** days before Zero could be said to have fully recovered. Well, physically at least. The doctor who had visited often pronounced it a miracle and surmised that it would only be a matter of time before Zero regained consciousness. Zero hadn't opened his eyes since the incident and Kaname was beside himself with worry. He had hardly slept or eaten. He knew this was dangerous, but he couldn't bring himself to do much of either until Zero was himself again. He always sat by his bed. No-one could move him and by now this news had spread around the dorm and beyond it. It was obvious that Kaname was in love with Zero. This totally baffling news was met with some incredulity by those who knew Kaname or Zero or both, and those that thought he was just a slave, but never-the-less when one got a glimpse of Kaname's bedside vigil, you had to change your mind.

However Aidou and Chairman Cross after the doctor's news prevailed upon Kaname to get some rest and something to eat, Chairman Cross vowing that he wouldn't leave while Kaname was away. Aidou knew that Kaname had a Vampire Council appearance in the morning and it wouldn't do to miss it, especially with the gossip that was on everyone's lips now. So he persevered through Kaname's monumental bad temper and numerous suggestions on what he and the Council could do with their anatomy and got Kaname to see reason. So the next morning, after visiting Zero for a while he set off with Aidou, leaving Yuuki and Chairman Cross with him.

**KANAME **returned that afternoon exhausted but proud at the show he again pulled off. It would not have been desirable for Zero to have gone through all that humiliation and then still have the Council suspicious. Aidou was right about that. But now that it was over he could return to Zero's room to wait until he awoke, Kaname having no doubt it was just a matter of time.

Kaname was met by a bunch of excited students at the door. Bowing low they spoke something to the effect that Zero was awake…

"**NO KANAME-kun! **You can't!"

They were saying give Zero more time. Time for what? Kaname couldn't comprehend what was going on. When he had rushed to Zero's room Zero had recoiled in fear and had started to scream. Recoiled from him. HIM! When all Kaname wanted to do was go into his arms.

"What are you saying? Zero's afraid of me! Why??! Let me talk to him."

"No! Not right now. He is a mess. He doesn't seem to know which way is up right now. It was very traumatic what happened to him. He'll only let Yuuki touch him. I have called the doctor so he can come administer a sedative… I'm sorry Kaname-kun you will have to wait a while longer."

Kaname sank into the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands. He too was very close to losing his hold on his emotions. Zero was awake and so close and he could not even touch him. This was excruciating. Chairman Cross knelt beside the defeated form that was Kaname Kuran.

"I know this is very hard for you. We will do all we can to see what's wrong with his mind and heal it. At least he is awake and okay physically. When we brought him in I was sure he would… Anyway that's in the past now."

Chairman Cross stayed with Kaname until the doctor arrived and then excused himself. And thus started Kaname's waiting. He waited too. All of three days. During which Ruka finally let it be known that Rima was missing and he had organized and went on the search party of the school and surrounding grounds after her family was called and they hadn't heard from her. There was nothing. No scent, no trace. Of course it hadn't helped that it had rained for a couple days. But this state of affairs was reminiscent of when he had found Zero. There was no scent. Even as it was evident that Zero's attacker had…took his time. Kaname wouldn't think about what Zero went through. He couldn't handle it. It only made him furious and desperate and he couldn't think when he was like that. He knew what pure-bloods did to their victims. He knew how crazy they could get; how sadistic. His gums itched as an old memory surfaced and he pushed it aside, suddenly very ashamed of himself. No wonder Zero was afraid of him, he thought bitterly. He had finally seen what he really was.

There was no doubt, then, that Rido Kuran was responsible for Zero's attack and quite possibly Rima's disappearance. But there were still no leads on where he might be found. Kaname had sent Seiren and Kain to all the residences that the Ichijous may have owned and had put a lookout on the Rido Kuran's old house, to no avail. He was one step ahead. Even Ichijou's grandfather had gone missing after his grandson's unfortunate incident, not showing up at any council meetings or even to visit his grandson. Rido Kuran certainly knew how to cover his tracks. And this frustrated Kaname even more. Where did he start?

During those three days too Kaname waited as he heard that Zero asked to go back to the Day Students Dorms and this was allowed. He waited as he heard as the Chairman explained that they would put off the transfer for a few weeks for Zero to recover. He again waited as he heard as there was talk of there being a short vacation away from the academy so Zero could have the time and space away from vampires to heal. But the last straw came when Yuuki ran into the study where he and the Chairman were sitting talking saying that Zero was on his way out of the academy saying he was never coming back. Kaname was gone by the time the Chairman and Yuuki looked for his reaction.

**ZERO **awoke to find that he was in a fast moving vehicle of some sort. He opened his eyes to first see that he was in the front seat of some sort of luxury sedan. Then he saw that he was traveling up a curving mountain road at what looked like 200 miles per hour. Zero was just paralyzed with fear. They were going to crash. Who was this madman? Had he hitched a ride? The last thing he remembered was walking along the road from the academy. He had had enough of vampires and blood and pure-bloods. Twice he had been put in danger because of a certain vampire. Thrice he had been attacked by a pure blood. The last being that horrifying ordeal. He had been tortured for hours and he couldn't even scream… Zero screamed now. But wished he hadn't as a hand moved from the wheel to cover his mouth.

"Shut up or I will put you out again."

Kaname's patience was at an end with this ex-human nut-case. If he wanted some time away he was going to get it. Kaname was thinking of taking a couple days himself. He was sure Aidou could handle things while he was gone. Kaname looked at Zero's terrified face. It was probably more so because of his driving than him.

"You are thinking like a human. You should know my reflexes are a lot quicker than most. Actually out of respect for your body I am driving quite slowly."

Kaname said this as he took a bend at what seemed like 150. Zero closed his eyes. He had to be using his power to keep them on the road. There was no way the laws of physics would have allowed that turn. Zero was conflicted. A part of him trusted Kaname and yet another part of him was afraid of being alone with a pure-blood. He wanted out of the car. Now. He pressed himself against the door discretely searching for the lock.

"I guess I really will have to put you out…"

**ZERO **moaned as he regained consciousness. He was soo comfortable. The bed was soft with crisp clean sheets and he was so warm and comfortable. He wanted to stay here forever. He buried his nose into the sheets trying to burrow deeper into the bed, trying to forget his constant fears and heart aches. Someone at his back adjusted to his shift of position and laid their head on his back before going to sleep again.

Kaname.

Zero stiffened. He couldn't help it. He looked like that person, smelled like that person. And was a pure-blood like that person. He could be like him. Kaname kept going on about his control. He could lose it one day. At anytime. And …

Zero felt his desperation boil over inside of him. He had to escape. The memories of that night flooded in on him. He had been immobilized. He couldn't do anything. Anything. As that monster ripped him apart. He couldn't even scream.

Zero slid out of Kaname's hold and fled towards the door of the bedroom. If Zero was interested right now he would have marveled at the luxury of it all. The decoration wasn't that of a rugged mountain cabin, but a feminine boudoir. The was a four poster bed with a canopy, a large vanity made from some sort of fine wood; drapes of silk and satin and as he ran his foot was cushioned by the plushest of ivory carpet. The bedroom itself screamed opulence and extreme indulgence and would have taken Zero's breath away if he wasn't gripped in such terror. And the rest of the house would have floored him. However all that was second to Zero's need to find an exit. He saw a light source and ran towards it and was confronted by a sight so wondrous he gasped. The back of the "house" abutted a cliff and there was an entire wall of glass that looked out on the world's most beautiful valley with lush trees, and a river that was capped by a stunning waterfall. Did such places exist? He must be dreaming. He must be. Zero forgot himself as he walked towards the glass, hardly daring to touch it lest he fell to the forested floor below. Way below. Oh my God.

"We could go swimming later if you like. We could hike down the mountain, but usually I take a more direct route…"

Kaname stopped as Zero gasped and back up heavily against the glass. Obviously plummeting to his death was preferable to facing him. He hadn't tried to sneak up on him. It was this damned carpet…

"Zero we need to talk."

"Fine. What about?"

Zero moved around him and out into the middle of the room, putting some space between them. He thought it best to humour Kaname now and then find a way to escape later. He knew there was a car, if he could just find it and the keys…

Kaname could almost see the wheels in Zero's head turning. He sighed in exasperation, running his hands through his hair. Zero wasn't even angry he was essentially kidnapped. The Zero he knew would have given him a piece of his mind by now at least. This Zero …upset him greatly. He wanted to go over and shake him, but that probably wasn't a good idea. He too humoured Zero and sat in a chair on the other side of the breath-taking scene, giving Zero the space he thought he needed. At least he was able to sleep next to him last night. That should tide him over for a while.

"Zero we _are_ going to have this talk. We are going to clear this nonsense up once and for all."

"How did we get up here so fast?"

"Zero…"

Zero looked up at Kaname. Finally. Kaname hardly looked the menacing vampire in his pajama bottoms and cream robe, which was open as if he had hastily thrown it on, tousled hair and sleep still in his eyes. He looked so young, so harmless, only the look of irritation marring his features. Zero wanted to relax but it always intruded what happened that night. They looked so alike, smelled so alike. Zero closed his eyes and turned away.

Well enough with being patient. Suddenly Kaname was in front of Zero.

"What is it, dammit? Let me in! I am sick of this…"

"You are sick of this?! You conceited ass. Leave me alone! That's all I want."

"You know I can't. You know you are a part of me. Do you know what it took to stay away from you this past week..?"

"So what? That was _nothing. _You have no idea what I went through. At the hands of scum like _you. _I hate you! Leave me alone!"

Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him into his arms. Zero fought and yelled and screamed but Kaname wouldn't let him go. After a long time Zero spent himself and leaned panting against Kaname as he held him. It was useless just like that time. Zero started to sob in frustration, then in anguish. He let it out. All the pain he was holding inside all this time at the horror that was. He fell to his knees still crying, with Kaname following. He wasn't letting go. He wasn't the enemy.

"I know what you went through Zero. I know. I can take it all away if you want just say the word."

Zero struggled again. "NO! I want to remember that bastard's face."

"Alright. Shhh. But you should know I am not leaving you alone. I will always be here. You belong to me; just like I am yours. I will _never_ hurt you. Never." Kaname's voice shook as he said this. Zero's distress was getting to him. "And I promise we will find Rido and kill him for this. I swear this."

They stayed like this for a long time. Finally Zero lifted his head and Kaname let him go but not letting him leave the circle of his arms yet. He raised his arms to touch Zero's face where he saw the tears and wiped at them.

"Feeling better?"

"Not much, but it's a start."

Kaname smiled sadly. At least Zero wasn't running away from him anymore.

"I'm sorry I …"

"Never-mind that anymore. Forget apologies. All I want to know is if you are hungry. I am dying for you."

Zero smiled. Same old Kaname. Insatiable and pleasure-loving. Here he was traumatized by one of Kaname's relatives and Kaname wanted to "make out". Zero hesitated, but Kaname had already closed his eyes and turned his head, exposing his neck and the delicate looking vein that popped up begging for Zero to… Before he knew it his left hand was tugging at Kaname's hair and his fangs were teasing Kaname's sensitive flesh. Kaname started to tremble violently. Please Zero, Kaname thought, I need this.

Zero stopped and pulled back. Kaname groaned in frustration.

"What is it, Zero? Please…"

Zero needed to ask. He couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Do you have a "true form" Kaname, like he did? What…what do you really look like?"

to be continued

lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am exceedingly grateful to "Vampire Knight" for the inspiration.


	15. Chapter 15

Truly, Madly, Deeply

by lightpathetic

Kaname recoiled as if Zero had hit him.

"What? WHAT!?!?"

Zero didn't smile and say he was joking. He didn't look puzzled. Instead he repeated the insanity.

"I want to know what your true form is like. That monster the other night said that was his when he changed into… a terrifying…" Zero couldn't finish. It had said many things as it had squeezed the life from his body. It had shown him many things that Zero would never forget for as long as he lived as they featured in his nightmares.

Kaname stood and walked away. He couldn't be serious. Kaname was insulted and hurt. In the end there was no understanding; no love. All Zero saw was a monster. Tears stung Kaname's eyes.

"I want to know who you are. All of you. I don't want any surprises. I want to know everything about you. I want to know what makes you change…"

"Like I am some sort of beast, is that it? Something mindless that could hurt you if you handle it the wrong way?"

Kaname had swung back. Zero was hit by the sheer pain in his eyes. He stood and went to Kaname.

"No. I …don't know. It's just I feel like you are not being entirely honest with me. That there is something you should be telling me. Besides I want it for myself too. You tend to fear the unknown. What you cannot see. I just want to see it once. So I wouldn't be so afraid; so it has a face."

"Zero you don't know what you are asking. No-one sees that and survives. I would have to let go totally and it is intoxicating Zero. I can't control myself when I am like that. I don't want you to see me like that. Please don't ask anymore."

Zero turned away. Kaname hoped it was the end of this madness. He was wrong.

Suddenly Zero slit his wrist and sprayed Kaname with blood. Kaname stopped in his tracks in surprise.

"Zero what…?"

"Tell me Kaname. What do you feel like doing now? What does your nature tell you to do?"

Zero flung himself on Kaname and tugged his head to the side as he licked his neck. Kaname moaned and dropped to his knees. His body was aching for this for days. He was defenseless now as Zero mercilessly nibbled, rubbed and licked his neck until he was whimpering.

"Now Zero, please. Now! Ngngngng…"

Zero bit and sucked, drinking until he was full. And then past it.

"Zero…" Kaname realized too late what Zero was doing. He pulled away. He looked at Zero who seemed covered in his own blood. His vision blurred. He was starving. He got to his feet to find the kitchen. There should be some blood tablets there. He didn't trust himself to touch Zero now. The way was suddenly barred by Zero.

"Come here Kaname. I have what you need."

"Get out of my Kiriyuu." Kaname knew what Zero was planning and he wasn't amused. He "pushed' Zero to one side and again moved towards the kitchen. It seemed so far away when Zero was right there. But Kaname would not give in. He had vowed that part of him would be buried forever.

Zero persisted however.

"You are the one being the hypocrite, Kaname. You are the one that hides what you really are, pretending to be human. You drink blood tablets and eat those "nice little gourmet dinners" when all you want to do is rip a human apart to smell the flesh and bathe in his blood. Am I right…?"

Suddenly Zero was pinned against a wall. A pair of demonic, glowing red eyes looking up at him.

"Is this what you want Zero? You want to be looked upon as a meal by these fierce eyes? You want to be dissected in my mind like beef before I rip the flesh from your bones? All you want to do is prove I am a monster. All you want to do is find a reason to hate me and I won't give that to you. Not now, not ever."

Kaname dropped Zero like so many bricks and turned away again. He couldn't believe he was in love with this loser. Would Zero ever see him as anything but an animal? Didn't he at least have enough love for him to see past that to who he really was? Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should give Zero what he wanted. His freedom…

Kaname swung back again. He had heard something. He was sure.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Go have your drink. I am going to find my bag."

"You said something under your breath just now."

"Which means it was not for you."

Kaname growled in frustration and ran to the kitchen. He made his drink, down it and got another. When he could think straight again, he ran upstairs to the bedroom that Zero was picking apart trying to find the bag that Kaname had flung from the window of the car ages ago. Its presence had offended him. Ah well, he would get it for Zero if he repeated what he said.

"Zero, stop that for a minute. Your bag isn't in here, anyway. I want you to repeat what you said downstairs."

"Where is it then?"

"Will you shut up about the bag?!"

"Well I want to change. I am covered in blood…"

Suddenly Zero found himself dumped on the bed, with Kaname on top of him. Zero decided to struggle for whatever reason, but Kaname quickly subdued him, cupping his face in his hands.

"You know that thing I do with my teeth and lips you can't stand? I am going to do that all day to you until you repeat what you said. Ready?"

Kaname dipped his head. Zero shuddered at just the thought.

"Okay! Okay! Just…let me up. Please."

Kaname hesitated but decided he could always catch him. He rolled over and sat up, watching as Zero too did the same. He didn't look at Kaname but out the window at what seemed to be some sort of clearing and more trees. Gosh they really were out in the middle of no-where. He heard Kaname shift impatiently.

"I had said that I…"

Geez, thought Zero, it would have been easier if Kaname had just ripped him apart. When he had realized he wanted more than just Yuuki yesterday he was never more depressed in his life.

"Zero…"

"I'd said, 'I just wanted to see what I am in love with.' There! Are you happy? Now I want my god damned bag!"

**ZERO **awoke to find that a pair of hands and lips were gently, but insistently, exploring him. He couldn't believe Kaname was ready yet again. Zero had just fallen asleep after the long session Kaname put him through doing just what he said he wouldn't do if he told him. Zero was still hoarse from all the yelling he did, trying to withstand the sensations that tore through his body. Now he was exhausted and … Zero moaned as Kaname ran his finger nails up his inner thighs followed closely by his lips. What was he doing? Zero body arched uncontrollably as Kaname nuzzled him; shoving his fingers into Kaname's hair as Zero tried to pull him away as Kaname started to...

"Kaname wait. Kaname! UUUUHHHHH! Oh GOD!"

**KANAME **got out of the car and waited for Zero to peel himself out of the passenger seat. He looked positively green, Kaname thought with satisfaction. He loved teasing Zero and Zero hated his driving. Kaname didn't even give in to Zero's pleas to put him to sleep until they got back to the academy. Where was the fun in that?

When Zero got to his side of the car Kaname threaded his fingers into his and marched them into the Moon Dorms. He wasn't hiding a thing. Not anymore. Zero had said he needed to lie down and Kaname was determined to help him. Kaname almost licked his lips in anticipation. Zero was so sweet in more ways than one…

"Kaname-sama!"

All heads bowed as he entered. Zero stayed behind Kaname hoping no-one would notice him. He was dying from embarrassment. He had begged the man to be discrete. Discrete! His hand was red from trying to tug it away from Kaname's hold. He really was a sadistic bastard.

Kaname didn't even blink. He walked to the stairs leading to his room, towing Zero along briskly. Zero vowed never to bite him ever again.

Aidou was suddenly in their way. He bowed to Kaname. Zero just looked away.

"Welcome back Kaname-sama. Kiriyuu-kun. I have some news. Ichijou has regained consciousness."

**KANAME **watched impatiently as Zero talked to Ichijou. Ichijou still seemed groggy and spoke haltingly. Okay so he'd had head trauma, but Kaname couldn't wait to get started finding Rido Kuran and wiping him from the face of the earth. His cold stare and fidgeting form only aggravated Ichijou's nerves, however, and made things worse. But nothing Zero said could make him leave. Kaname certainly couldn't understand why Zero was being so patient with someone who had tried to roast him alive.

Ichijou eyed Kaname nervously as he spoke and jumped each time Kaname shifted position. He had been right when he had figured it out. They were involved with each other. When he had asked Aidou, he had confirmed that and more, saying everybody knew now. Ichijou felt horrible. If he had known he wouldn't have even tried it. He would never have wanted to hurt Kaname. He had destroyed their friendship, he knew. Ichijou was devastated. But he must understand why he did it. After all, Aidou had told him about how everyone found out. He must know the type of love that would drive a man to madness; to kill.

"Ichijou, do you have any idea where he is now?"

Ichijou thought for a moment. Zero had told him about how their other residences had yielded nothing. Ichijou felt only pity for his grandfather. He had to have known the risk of awakening Rido Kuran. He only hoped he was at peace now.

"No I don't. They hardly told me anything much as you can imagine. I'm sorry."

Zero waved away yet another apology. He was past it already. He only wanted to get the bastard that had been manipulating everyone.

"It's fine Ichijou. Maybe you could show me those moves of yours when you are better in compensation."

"Oh! Well if you really want to learn you should get K…"

Ichijou stopped at Kaname's violent shake of the head behind Zero. Ichijou was puzzled. Kaname didn't want Zero to know they had trained together when they were younger? Sure you had to be excellent to even scratch a pure-blood – and Ichijou was still proud he had done that a couple times – but Kaname could teach him a lot better than he could. Besides he was sick of violence. Ichijou turned away from them to look out the window. Shiki was somewhere unknown probably suffering in his own skin and none of the skills Ichijou knew could save him. He was suddenly very tired.

Zero noticed Ichijou's sudden change of mood and got up to leave. He guessed that was all they would get out of him.

"You get some rest. Maybe you will remember more later."

Ichijou didn't respond.

They went to the door of the room.

"Wait! They used to speak about someone at the Vampire Hunters Headquarters that helped them; that Ichiru used to report to. Perhaps if you found out who that was you would find Rido."

**KANAME **was furious. That woman had been playing him all along. She knew Ichiru! God he was going to kill her. That is when he found her. She had gone "on vacation" last week about the time when Ichijou had made the attempt on Zero's life, his contact had told him.

Zero was lying beside Kaname's bed on the floor. It was much safer down here as odd holes appeared in walls and vases e.t.c. were flying around. He didn't know why Kaname was so angry and when he had tried to leave to go see Yuuki and the Chairman – or be anywhere else but here – Kaname had refused.

"Kaname, will you please tell me what is the matter or I am going home."

A chair slammed into the ground as Kaname released it mid "throw". Kaname walked over to where Zero lay hiding and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

Kaname shoved his fingers into Zero's ash-blond hair proprietarily, and pulled his head towards his, claiming Zero's lips in a kiss he knew would melt him completely. He still wanted to carry out his plan from that evening: to "help" Zero lie down. Besides what did he mean he was going home? He was already here. He backed Zero onto the bed and fell on to of him, running his finger along Zero's chest in away that essentially got rid of all the buttons on Zero's shirt. When he was satisfied Zero was now compliant he dipped his head to Zero's chest…

Zero was amazed at how quickly Kaname's mood could change. He was still curious however. He pulled at Kaname's hair to lift his head.

"Tell me why you were angry. What did Ichijou say that upset you?"

"Never mind that now Zero." Kaname dipped his head again to Zero's navel and lower stomach. He had found out quite recently that the area was almost as sensitive as when he sucked on Zero's…

"But I want to know." Zero persisted, "Is it a lead?"

Zero squirmed and kicked at Kaname. Kaname sighed exasperatedly and sat up.

"Okay. It was. But I can't find the person."

"This person is a vampire hunter?"

"Yes. You could say that."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know them."

"But you do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just do, okay?"

"Did you try their house?"

"Their house? Their house? Why would they stay there when I am looking for them?"

"Have you any other ideas?"

Kaname opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't give it much hope but he hadn't any other options.

"Okay just to please you I will check her house. Now," Kaname said, somehow pulling Zero's jeans off in one fluid movement, "What do I get in return?"

"**KURAN-SAMA** I implore you. We have to go elsewhere. They will figure out soon that you are here."

The President pleaded with the dark haired figure that stood before her. It was only a temporary solution his hiding at her house but now that they had failed to kill Zero, the repercussions could be huge. They had to remove to another place. Maybe leave the country altogether. If Kaname Kuran ever figured out that she had been deceiving him things would get very ugly very fast. If he used the type of resources he showed he had they could be found before they even thought about packing. The President trembled as she heard another noise outside. Her nerves were shot. She couldn't take this anymore. She turned back at his reply. She couldn't believe he had said what he said.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

"I said "No!" I am tired of running. I am the rightful heir to the Kuran legacy. I have killed many to achieve it. It is time we faced each other without the tricks and stratagems. Man to man. I will prevail as the leader."

"But Kuran-sama your body won't take…"

"I feel fine. Let them come."

The President was beside herself. She couldn't run. He wouldn't let her. She could only hope he was right.

**SEIREN **bowed as she entered Kaname's apartment.

"I want you to go to this address and check it out carefully. Break any walls you may see that look suspicious. I literally want no stone unturned. Take Kain with you."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." She raised her head and turned to go.

"And Seiren?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Be careful."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" and Hino-sensei for the material._


	16. Chapter 16

The Beginning of the End I

by lightpathetic

**IT WAS** 1:27 p.m. and Zero was wide awake. He was still in bed however. Kaname's bed. Zero had fallen asleep after midnight when Kaname was finally finished with him – Kaname had work to do - and didn't wake until midday. Of course, the entire Moon Dorms, including Kaname, were still asleep.

He was still off school pending his complete recovery, so basically his days/nights were distributed between hanging out with Yuuki and the Chairman when they weren't busy and Kaname. Well if the truth be told what ever time Kaname allowed him out of bed was distributed. Sure, his excuse was that Zero was recuperating but if Zero had thought he was bad before... Zero blushed at the memory of what Kaname did to him. He didn't think he had left a single erogenous zone untouched. Just when Zero had finally lived down what Kaname liked to do to his toes to send him nuts there was… Zero blushed again. No part of him was private apparently.

Zero raised his head to look at Kaname. Despite all the positions they had found themselves in, he still liked to sleep on Zero's chest the best. Kaname said he liked to hear his heartbeat – as if he couldn't hear it from the hallway. Kaname was entirely too romantic – sappy - for Zero's liking. However it was too late to do anything about that now. He was in love. With a pure-blooded vampire named Kaname Kuran. It was just one of the universe's cruel jokes.

And Yuuki knew. Of course she did. Kaname hardly made it a secret with the way he behaved, finding any excuse to touch Zero when they were around Yuuki. He felt guilty and when he had tried to explain to Yuuki she would just brush it away and change the subject, smiling too brightly at him. So he couldn't completely relax; Kaname getting the brunt of it sometimes when Zero was in a foul mood and didn't want to be touched. He hated being happy while Yuuki was alone. Hated it. And it was the cause of many an argument between them. Finally Kaname told him about how he used to stay by his bed when he was unconscious and that he and Yuuki had spoken about how Kaname felt about him. He had also told Yuuki that he believed that Zero was also in love with him. Yuuki had said that she had suspected as much – saying that Zero had no time at all for people he didn't care about - and she had wished them well, threatening him with serious harm if Kaname did not take care of Zero as well as she had. Kaname had sworn he would. Zero was speechless. The two were in cahoots. Turning away to go to the window Zero thought about how extraordinary she was. He knew his love for her would stay with him. Always.

Zero came to the present as a ray of light peeked through a slit in the drapes. He didn't think he could get used to sleeping all day. Zero looked longingly at the ray of sun. Perhaps when they were more settled they could get a rhythm that suited them both.

But now… Zero looked at the sleeping form of Kaname Kuran and felt a stirring in his body that he would never feel for another man. He felt like some payback. Kaname had ruthlessly exploited his weakness last night; sitting calmly on the bed as he watched Zero writhe around, trying to cope with the sensations as his toes were sucked, the worse being when Kaname slowly slid his tongue between them, the friction on the sensitive flesh eliciting a gasp each and every time he did it. He was at it for what seemed like forever just... watching as Zero lost himself. Zero shuddered at the memory. They had had to change the bedclothes...

He wriggled to the side and rolled Kaname gently over onto his back. Kaname just sighed, groped around for him and went back to sleep. Kaname's deepest slumber was during the smaller hours of the afternoon. Now was his chance. Zero straddled him and began to touch his body starting with his sensitive ears and ending up just before the waistband of his pajamas. Kaname stirred when Zero's fingers flicked an area just above his left hip bone. He then repeated the process but with his lips and tongue. By the time Zero got to a collarbone Kaname's was awake and his breathing was erratic. Zero was touching him. It didn't matter where exactly. Kaname's mind was just gone at this simple fact. However when Zero started to abuse a nipple, things got a bit hairy.

"No." Zero said, slapping away Kaname's hands, "You can't touch me. Lie still."

"What? Lie…?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please…"

"Then lie still."

Kaname groaned in frustration. He was definitely in a quandary. On one hand he wanted Zero to keep touching him like this. It was his ultimate fantasy - pleasuring Zero being a very close second - and it didn't happen nearly enough. On the other hand things were getting pretty urgent as he was sure Zero could feel by now. Kaname wanted to toss Zero on his back and do something about it. Oh god he wasn't strong enough for this. Kaname groaned again when Zero pinched one nipple while licking the other, his hands moving again to grab Zero's head. Zero immediately stopped and made as if he was getting off the bed. Kaname moaned and removed his hands to the headboard. Zero turned back, immediately planting his tongue into Kaname's navel. The headboard cracked under the strain.

Finally Zero found himself at the intriguing area by Kaname's left hip. He flicked it again and Kaname tried to pull away and reach for him. Zero was quite enjoying himself, but he demanded.

"Do you want me to stop!?"

Kaname moaned in response. Zero was being cruel. If he had felt what that did to him just now… Oh no! Zero was moving in with his tongue…

"No! STOP!! ZERO!!!"

Well, Kaname's urgent situation went away…

**KANAME **was concerned. He hadn't heard from Seiren or Kain in almost four days. Normally they did take a while to investigate matters but he would usually hear from them by now. It could only mean one thing. It was time for action.

He felt stupid now sending them into such a situation. He should have gone himself. But he'd never really thought the President would _actually_ be at home. Now he realized it probably would not be safe going himself. Even as he didn't want to endanger the other students, Kaname knew that fighting a pure blood alone was foolhardy. It had taken four pure-bloods to subdue him the last time. Kaname thought about calling in help. It would be the safer option, but he wanted to investigate first. Rido was still weak he was sure. It was probably why he had used Shiki's body. Besides the ones that he could call would probably get in the way of his killing him. Kaname's eyes hardened at the thought. There was no way he wanted that to happen. Rido was his prey.

There was no way though that he could ask for volunteers without the students feeling obligated to help him. He didn't want that. So he decided to let it get around that he was going after Rido Kuran by himself i.e. he visited Ichijou and told him. One hour and 23 minutes later Aidou was outside Kaname's apartment asking him to come to the library, the students had called a meeting. Kaname was surprised. The _students_?

**KANAME **walked through the sea of bowed heads to his seat. Zero was elsewhere. Kaname preferred that as he didn't want Zero to come with him. He could be ruthless with those vampires that chose to follow him but not with Zero. He would be a liability to Kaname.

Once Kaname was seated, Aidou called the meeting to order at which point chaos broke out. Everyone was talking at once, demanding to know why Kaname-sama was going to his death by himself, when they had all sworn to protect him – or much to that affect. Kaname's eyes widened at their disrespect, and, their affection for him. He hadn't really expected that more than a few students to show up and volunteer. He looked in surprise at Aidou who just sat and ignored him pointedly as if to say, "What did you expect? You moron."

Kaname raised his hand and there was total silence.

"This is an extremely dangerous exercise. I couldn't just ask you to come along. People may die. We are talking about a pure-blood that has as his consorts, a noble, a vampire hunter and …" Kaname paused. Should he mention the human? Hardly worth the effort…

When he paused someone shouted, "We don't care. We are going with you!" The meeting erupted again. Kaname noticed Aidou was just balancing the gavel on his fingertip ignoring everybody. After a long, pointed look however he rapped it half heartedly on the table. Kaname guessed that Aidou was a little upset with him. There was order again as he spoke.

"I can't take all of you. I am thinking only five vampires who know how to handle themselves are necessary. If that is not sufficient then I will have to resort to professionals. I won't endanger anymore of you. I will be leaving at ten o'clock a.m." …"

Kaname paused at Aidou's audible gasp. "Yes. Ten o'clock in the _morning_. That is when a vampire is the least alert. You decide amongst you who will come and meet me out front at that time. Until then."

Kaname rose and left. When the door closed he heard the eruption of noise again as persons competed to see who would accompany him. Kaname momentarily struggled with some emotion he couldn't quite name. He could protect five people easily. He swore no harm would come to them.

"**GOING SOMEWHERE **tomorrow Kaname?"

Zero was not amused. He had been accosted by an angry mob of vampires on his way to his room – yes, Kaname had had his things moved over, Mako not brooking any argument when Zero had tried to explain this was a mistake – asking him why he hadn't tried to stop Kaname going by himself to fight Rido Kuran. Of course it is galling being the last to know what one's lover is up to. What was even more galling was that they all protested "politely", like he was someone important or something. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. That was not acceptable. He hadn't even noticed how they treated him as he nearly always showed up with Kaname – at his insistence – or totally ignored them. But if they were going to stand if he entered a room Zero would just die. The last thing he wanted was to be revered by _vampires_. But that was an aside he would take care of later. Now…

Kaname sighed. He supposed it would get around to Zero sooner or later. He turned away from the book he was reading.

"I have reason to believe Rido has harmed four of my students. I am going to settle the situation."

"Fine. What time are we leaving?"

Kaname looked at Zero consideringly. He wondered if to just lie or tell him the truth and end up in an argument. He still had no intention of letting him go. If he couldn't beat Ichijou he had no chance against Rido and he would have his hands full protecting the other five vampires that were nobles.

But Zero was quicker than he expected.

"You were going to leave me behind weren't you? The hell you are!"

Zero knew Kaname well enough to know he had been stalling. Otherwise he would just have said the time and gone back to his book or suggested they get some "rest". The look meant otherwise.

Kaname sighed. Argument it is.

"Zero. I won't have it any other way. Now either you stay put on your own or I will make you. I am serious about this. You would be a serious hindrance to the rest of us." _To me._

Zero gasped. Is that what he thought? He had been in two very biased situations. The first was a surprise attack, using the vampire taming spell he'd had on him and the second situation was against Ichijou, who was not only very skilled at combat and using fire, he also had the handicap that Zero didn't really want to hurt him. All that went out the window where Rido was concerned. Zero had learned how to negate the taming spell and Zero really, really wanted to hurt Rido Kuran. Really.

But Kaname just saw him as some weak human. Zero wanted to yell but he thought better of it. It would be better to…

"Fine. You are right. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

What? Kaname was stymied as Zero left his apartment without another word. No fight? He turned back to his book. Zero was planning something, he thought as he checked to see if Zero really did go to his room. He did. No matter, he thought. Kaname fully intended to put him to sleep before he left.

**TOGA YAGARI **swept past the creepy doorman and headed for Zero's room. Its location had been adequately described to him when Zero had called him last night. It had been an odd call to say the least but his young ex-student had intrigued him, especially when he mentioned Rido Kuran the notorious psychopathic pure-blood that had been a real problem for the vampires some years ago. Hadn't it taken five pure bloods to subdue him...?

Yagari rapped once and then let himself in. Zero had warned him that he might not be conscious. He went over to where Zero lay, fully unclothed and on his back, a bit of blood drying on his neck and, after a cursory glance, pulled him by the left leg onto the ground. Zero sat up, ready to kill the ass - …

"Oh. Sensei. What time is it?"

"A little after ten a.m. The others have just left."

Zero tried to get up. Oh crap. That son of a bitch.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm…" Zero couldn't say it. He was too ashamed.

"What?"

When Zero looked up at Yagari, his eyes were red and his fangs had grown out. He could hear every blood vessel inside his sensei's body as the blood rushed around, teasing him. He looked pleadingly at him.

"Oh no. Hell would freeze over first. No!"

**KANAME **sat on the branch and surveyed the area around the house. The sun was getting high in the sky so they could all see clearly, not that any of them needed that much sunlight to see. Kaname was please with the five persons that he had seen waiting for him in front of the dorms. Aidou was one of them and he knew the others were very powerful nobles from ancient families. He relaxed a bit as soon as he saw them. As they had turned to file into the car though, Ichijou showed up and begged to come with them. Kaname didn't like it. If someone would betray you once they could again. Kaname flat out refused and got into the car, waiting for the others to file in. When Ichijou shoved the last noble over and got in, looking at him defiantly, Kaname almost made him get out again. But Aidou interceded saying they could use him, he was just as powerful as the others and they could always keep an eye on him. Aidou also felt for Ichijou who had told him about what he had done. He was dying to make amends to Kaname-sama. He really hadn't known about their relationship. Plus Aidou could forgive anyone for thinking Zero's death would be no great loss to the world.

**THEY** had decided to park the car some distance away and approach from downwind. Kaname knew that Rido would probably hear them if he listened out, but he kept the chances to a minimum; all of them moving carefully, using only the branches of the trees and not talking at all. It seemed to have worked so far. He saw nothing move inside the house. Kaname wondered if he was still here. He sniffed the air trying to see if his students were there. Still nothing. It could be another seal. Dammit. He would have to go in to manually search the house. Not knowing who was there could put the students in danger if he just "pulled" the house apart. First he would make sure.

Silently he ordered the others to disperse and look around the grounds and house carefully, indicating that Ichijou stay put next to him. Ichijou bristled but did as he was told. He supposed he should be grateful he was along in itself. He moved up closer to his leader and continued to look to see if there were any signs in the house, their change of form making it child's play to noiselessly shift from branch to branch. The humans at the school would be shocked to see them now. Even Kaname had changed a bit as he hung from the branch by his clawed feet silently shifting with the breeze. Ichijou wondered if Zero ever saw him like this.

Kaname was in love with a human. Wow. Kaname always made his own rules and everyone loved him all the more for it. The flack he got when he announced he was going to be a part of the peaceful co-existence project with Kaien Cross would have crumbled any other vampire, but Kaname rode it out in his usual indomitable way, and now no-one would say a word against him. Ichijou expected no less from his insistence on loving Zero Kiriyuu. No less.

After a while Kaname saw what he was waiting for. He dropped noiselessly to the floor and beckoned for Ichijou to join him. They were going in.

**ZERO **kicked the abandoned, dark-blue limousine in frustration. Where was Kaname? Had he noticed the tracer? Yagari had told Zero it was impossible. The tracers were designed to be completely silent. So where was he?

"Cool it Zero. Maybe they just decided to hoof it from here. It could mean their destination is nearby."

Yagari, thinking it better to stay calm and use your head, searched the roadside for clues as to their direction. He hoped that they hadn't kept to the road for a while before going off in to the dense growth. They didn't. He saw a print from a shoe and following it hit the bonanza.

"Zero!"

Zero followed his voice and saw the most eerie sight. There piled against a tree were several pairs of shoes and above them claw marks as if…something had climbed it. Zero stepped back in revulsion. Yagari laughed.

"Come on. It looks like they went this way. Hurry or we'll never catch up."

With that he dashed into the growth. After another look at the shoes, Zero steeled himself, pushed away his demons, and followed.

**IT WAS QUIET**. Too quiet. Well, that would change.

Now!

Kaname, leaving two people on look out in the cover of the trees, ran towards the house with the others following closely behind. There was no too much to daylight attacks: you had to move quickly and effectively. As he approached the door and the stones around it disintegrated and the roof flew off the house. He motioned for two others to go to the back to prevent escapees and entered quickly with Ichijou and Aidou, running from room to room of the large, single storey structure. In a matter if seconds they had covered the house and they found no-one.

Kaname allowed himself a frustrated hissing noise from his mouth and called Ichijou and Aidou to his side. He could smell that the President and others were here recently. There were even dirty dishes from breakfast in the sink that looked fresh. They had to be around here somewhere. Once they had assembled the walls inside the house, and everything else by extension, accordioned away from Kaname and fell over onto the grass much to the surprise of the nobles outside the house, while Ichijou and Aidou just protected their eyes from debris. They had seen what Kaname was capable of already.

Aidou stepped forward first and examined the floor. There wasn't a single entrance in evidence to another floor. This puzzled Aidou as he was sure there would have been a basement based on the windows he had seen near ground level from the outside. He glanced at Kaname and hopped over the debris on the lawn to join the still flabbergasted nobles. Ichijou tried to sidle off as well but was too late. An invisible force suddenly held him captive and he sighed. He hated when that happened. The floor then came up next; detaching in the centre and the folding and if drawing up its knees, before collapsing onto the lawn as well. Ichijou shook his head at the destruction. It had been a lovely house…

But the next level held more frustration. Still nothing. Except the scents. The students were here! This at least encouraged Kaname although where should he look now? He had pulled up the entire house.

"This is beginning to get on my nerves, Aidou."

"Maybe there is a hidden door down here like last time. A sealed one. It seems they are able to reseal with solid masonry easily. Which means Rido must be here as well."

"I don't like this. Regroup outside while I…"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion followed by blood-curdling screams.

"That was Hiro and Jade!"

Aidou said this to no-one as Ichijou and Kaname were already outside. The other two nobles looked on in confusion as the clearing was engulfed in smoke.

"Come here! Stay by me!" Kaname ordered as he ran towards the tree line where he had left the others. He came upon Hiro first. There was a hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Shit!" Ichijou exclaimed as he ran up, "Hiro!"

Kaname was up and searching. He'd had enough of this smoke. He "pulled" some air towards them blowing it away temporarily as he looked for Jade. He saw her bloodied leg hanging from a tree.

"We are leaving."

"Not so fast Kaname-kun. My! How you have grown! Your mother would be so proud if she could see you now."

Kaname whirled around to see five figures emerge from this damned smoke. He hadn't sensed them at all.

"Kain!"

Kaname quickly stopped Aidou from moving forward. Kain didn't look himself. Neither did Seiren, Rima or Shiki. Kaname concentrated. He wondered if he could get a hold of them…

"AAHAHHAHHHA!!"

Kaname fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating.

"You really think that you can beat ME with a 'reversal' that clumsy? You are a hundred years too early, Kaname-chan. Really! I blame the parents. No wait. You don't have any. In fact,

Rido walked over to where Kaname struggled for composure and gripped his chin pulling his face up to look into his eyes. Ichijou dashed forward to stop him but Kaname still had the presence of mind to "subdue" him. They couldn't stop a pure-blood. It would only get ugly. He just had to pull himself together. Just had to focus…

"How could I forget a detail that important seeing as how I killed them myself?"

"**ARE YOU SURE **we are going in the right direction, Sensei?"

Zero felt like they were running for hours with no sign at all of Kaname or the others. If they were going in the wrong direction he would kill the old man.

"I am sure. I can see where their claws pulled off the bark on the branches. Now will you trust me? I have only been doing this since before you were born."

Claws. That "thing' had had claws. A part of him wanted to go home. But it was too late now.

Suddenly Zero stopped. Yagari noticed and turned back.

"What is it?"

"I can smell blood. Lots of it. Come on!"

Zero ran off. Yagari sighed and followed. He would never get used to little Zero being a vampire. Never.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for all the pretty bishonen._


	17. Chapter 17

The Beginning of the End II

by lightpathetic

**KANAME **showed no emotion except to allow Rido to see the cold resolve seep into his eyes. He had long suspected that Rido was responsible for his parents' deaths. Pure-bloods didn't just die and the story that they had committed suicide was an insult to their memory. He had been young but he had seen the tension between his father and Rido. Had known that Rido was power hungry and greedy for more than his own part of the inheritance of the Kuran holdings, and for leadership of the vampires. And on the day before his parents' alleged suicide he had heard a heated exchange between them and Rido in the estate library. The next night they had decided that he should go visit friends of theirs…

Kaname smacked Rido's hand away and stood. He had been too young to do anything about it before. Now, that was not the case. Rido could see it in his eyes without Kaname having to say any anything. Only one of them would leave this place alive.

Rido's eyes widened as a slight thrill of trepidation ran down his spine before he brushed it away and smirked. Kaname looked more like his mother but he had seen his brother just then… The rancour from age old sibling rivalry swelled in his chest; the seeds of doubt from being the weaker sibling started to sprout. Rido grit his teeth and pushed these feelings away. He was now more powerful than any of the pure bloods had or ever will be.

"You look so confident Kaname-chan. You think you can beat me on a diet of blood-tablets and a human boy-toy's blood?" Rido laughed.

Suddenly the ground rose up and swallowed Kaname. The others looked on in shock.

"Kaname-sama!" screamed Aidou, forgetting himself and running to the spot, falling on all fours in disbelief. Was that Rido's power? Aidou had to mentally steel his body to prevent himself from doing the absurd and digging. Ichijou had no such qualms however.

Rido laughed again.

"Look here. Get up. I have something else for you to do."

Rido had decided instead of simply taking over their minds and having more slaves he would have a bit of fun. Friends tearing apart friends. He hadn't done anything like that since he was in his late nineties. Let the games begin!

Shiki brought his wrist to his mouth and tore the skin drawing blood, then, all hell broke lose. Aidou had to roll to avoid Seiren's sharp claws to the jugular and Ichijou flipped back to prevent himself from being rendered an ice-sculpture by Kain. Rima launched herself at Tanaka, aiming to deck him with a punch. Her ability was her speed and extraordinary strength which she/Rido intended to use to lessen the opposition numbers quickly. However Sasuke stepped in the way and blocked her punch.

"I'll take her Tanaka. You can handle Shiki."

Tanaka who was still experiencing the wind from the blocked blow that would have pulverized his nose, nodded and looked up at the advancing Shiki. Just like in class, he thought, concentrate…

Shiki/Rido wondered why there were suddenly so many Tanakas. They were everywhere and he could smell all of them. He hesitated in his whip attack and before Rido could act himself, as the illusion didn't affect him, Shiki was knocked out by a kick to the chin. One down. Tanaka quickly bound him to a tree and ran back. He could see Rima was being a handful.

Rido noticed that Shiki was out of commission but it didn't matter too much. Besides he had his hands full with Kaname who was still fighting but getting weaker. Soon the lack of air would make him unconscious. Rido was amazed at his strength. If he was more experienced he would have been formidable, Rido thought, as it took him a lot of his concentration to keep the rock formed around him as Kaname broke it. The earth shook at the struggle. Soon though, just a little longer, and he would have his body.

"**KAIN!** Can you hear me? Fight this! This is not like you!"

"Forget it, Aidou. It doesn't work. Rido's hold is too strong!" Ichijou threw a flame at a ball of ice that was thrown to his head. This fight was getting nowhere fast. As Ichijou tried to get away or to burn Kain, he was thwarted by walls or balls of ice. Sure he could vaporize them but the energy they both were wasting in the fight was sapping both of them. Ichijou noticed the beads of sweat on Kain face and knew that he must look the same way.

"Dammit Aidou. I need help!"

"Don't you see I have my hands full?"

Seiren was proving very fast and agile. Her combat skills were legendary, he was surprised by her speed. Aidou, whose most strenuous activities until he was made acting V.P. included reading and sleep, was sorely outclassed. The only thing in his favour was that Seiren wasn't a noble. But she sure kicked butt like one. She avoided all of Aidou's ice and attempts at freezing her, attacking quickly to slash him with her claws. Aidou beautiful body seeped blood from numerous cuts and he too was weakening. He fought dizziness as he avoided jabs that were intended for his heart, all the while worried about Kaname-sama. He still hadn't surfaced. Would they lose him?

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Aidou!"

Seiren/Rido sat on top her prize and hissed. She pulled back her hand from Aidou's torn shoulder and aimed for his heart. A bullet ripped through her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Bullets too hit Kain and Rima in the chest. Rido leaned to a side to avoid one that would have taken a path through his brain. Damn he had been careless. He had allowed humans to sneak up on him, and all his pawns were down. No matter.

Ichijou, Tanaka and Sasuke suddenly turned and charged into the forest, leaving Aidou bleeding on the ground. Aidou's surprise became anger as he realized what had happened. Rido must not have bothered with him because he was wounded. He sat up and tried to concentrate. If only he could shake his concentration, even for a second, Kaname might have a chance. He put all his concentration into focusing on the area around Rido and drastically lowering the temperature. Ice began to form. Good.

Suddenly Rido was on top of Aidou pushing his hand into Aidou's wound. Aidou screamed.

"Does this still hurt?"

He pushed harded tearing away Aidou's shoulder.

"You the nerve to try a lame trick like that on me? I am so insulted I can't see stra…"

Two bullets hit Rido in the back. He whirled and was rewarded with two more to the chest. Zero approached carefully making sure to be deadly accurate. He raised the gun to aim at Rido's head. He wouldn't miss. He had had lots of practice firing on dark haired targets.

"Now!" Screamed Rido, "What are you waiting for?"

Zero heard it before he saw it and hit the ground, the arrow narrowing missing him and eventually hitting a tree. He looked in the other direction to see a figure duck behind the rubble of what looked like it had been a house. Zero raised his gun. Was it vampire or human? These bullets wouldn't hurt a human. Dammit and he was being forced to turn his back on Rido. He wished Yagari didn't have his hands full with those three vampires.

"Arrrghhh!! These god-damned silver bullets!"

Rido winced in pain as he watched his blood run freely from his body.

"God-dammit what are you waiting for?! Kill him!"

Rido stepped over Aidou's unconscious body and ran towards the back of the clearing. Oh no. You aren't getting away so easily, thought Zero, as he tried to pursue.

"No!" An arrow in his path punctuated the speaker's order.

"Dear brother your fight is with me."

**KANAME **couldn't believe it when the earth stopped shifting. He was near to hopeless tears in this rocky prison. He couldn't see anything but he knew his prison was red with his blood. The stones had relentlessly gashed his body as he has struggled. His clothes were in shreds. He was starving, in pain, panicked and pissed. He tried but he couldn't hold on to his human form and he changed. His skin darkened to almost black, his limbs elongated and his claws on his hand and feet lengthened and enlarged. He lost his hair and his eyes became long red slits. Red for the blood he would need to take when he was free.

As the rocks had stopped the creature gathered his concentration away from the pain and moved towards the outside. Blood. It needed Blood. It was the only thing on its mind.

**ZERO, **in another time and place would have appreciated that move Ichiru did just now. It was pure poetry. The full and a half twist in the air, landing just in front of him, and the follow through with the stab at his heart with a sword that he had narrowly avoided. It was beautiful. However as it was a life or death situation, Zero just felt his ire rise as his stupid brother trying to kill him and noted that Shizuka's blood did make him quite fast and strong.

Zero rolled and stood only to have to parry another lunge with the sword. At least he wasn't shooting those damned arrows anymore.

"Ichiru. Stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

"See if you can Zero."

Ichiru flipped to the left, dropped and swept with his right leg. Zero jumped and aimed his gun at Ichiru's leg. He may be a vampire after all.

Ichiru laughed as the silver just left an annoying bruise.

"You thought I had changed? Only you had your humanity stolen from you Zero. And soon your life will follow as well!"

Ichiru again advanced with a quick combination sword movement that took Zero breath away. It took all he had and some to not be diced. He fell over a stone and threw it at Ichiru before he could lop off his head. Ichiru ducked it easily and removed a throwing knife. It was Zero's turn to duck pushing back with his feet he flipped over and over until he settled behind some rubble. Good God. Ichiru … was astounding…

"Come out and fight like a man, Zero. Or should I say _vampire._"

Geez thought Zero, if Kaname saw him now he would really lose all respect. He was having his butt handed to him by his little brother. He had to get tough with Ichiru. It's just that he didn't want to hurt him. But Ichiru not being in the mood to iron out their differences was a real obstacle. He dipped into his bag for the real ammunition and loaded his gun. Maybe if he just winged him it would take some of the fight out…

There was an almighty heave of the earth. Zero fell over as the ground came out from under him and vibrated, knocking some of the rubble on top of him. What the hell? An earthquake? Now!?! The earth settled quickly and Zero pushed the bit of wall and stones that had fell on him away and climbed out. He was fine. His meal this morning making slight injuries heal quickly (don't ask). He was covered in dirt and dust though. He blinked to remove it from his eyes.

There was something moving near the clearing. Zero blinked exasperatedly and rubbed his eyes. Something was feeding on… Zero saw Ichiru's blade.

"NOOOO!!!!"

Zero ran towards the dark figure shooting as he went. A part of him knew it was too late. Knew… But he couldn't stop. That _thing. _ He would kill it. He swore it. It would never hurt another soul.

The creature lifted its head and turned towards the source of the annoying pellets. It was being charged. The scent was familiar but the pellets and the pain from lack of blood made for a bad combination to have regard for caution. It lunged quickly striking at the heart, enjoying the satisfying sound of flesh giving away and the surge of blood on his claws. It pulled its prize to it and began to drink. Soon the pain would go…

The creature lifted its head, a desperate look sweeping over its face. Its hands moved to the face and wiped it as if it couldn't believe what the taste of the blood told it. Zero lay gasping hating that his fight with life all but over. He didn't fear death. He knew it was coming. It was just that he hadn't been able to help. He had to die here in this creature's arms and not Kaname's. Zero's desperate grief showed in his eyes. Matching the one in the creature's. It tried to speak but this form didn't have the necessary vocal cords and it was too upset to concentrate enough to change. Its grief was total. Not being able to do or say anything for Zero it screamed, the noise chilling everything that heard it to the bone.

Zero looked up at the creature with hate, but… There were tears? Then the scent… No he must be hallucinating. What he needed most was manifesting itself through his mind. He tried to push away in disgust, more so at himself than with the creature.

The creature picked him up and moved over to a patch of grass and laid him on it. It then laid its head on Zero's chest and put Zero's hand on his head. Zero's eyes widened and then closed tight in relief. He rubbed its head.

"Kaname. I… It's alright. L…Live. Pl..." Zero's hand stilled.

Kaname stayed where he was. Long after Zero's body had become dust and was being swept away by the breeze, he stayed. Nothing else existed but this spot.

**YAGARI **was fed up to the teeth with young vampires. He had finally subdued the last but not before it had singed his favourite hat. Ichijou got an extra tranquilising bullet just for that. Zero owed him big time.

Yagari walked carefully towards the clearing. Nothing moved. Bodies of students lay on the ground but he couldn't see or hear anything else. He kept out his gun though as he walked towards each one. They were all sleeping well enough. Aidou would live. He came around when slapped, but paled considerably when he moved his shoulder. Yagari kept his gun on him. Next he'll be wanting blood from the nearest warm source. Yagari took off the safety just in case he wasn't fast enough.

Aidou exclaimed something about Kaname Kuran and rose to his feet, ambling off to a fairly large hole in the ground to inspect it.

"He was in there?"

"Maybe! We've got to check it out."

"We?"

"I'm hurt. I would do it myself if…"

A gun was suddenly propped on Aidou's temple. He sighed. Perhaps Kaname was already out anyway. He scanned the area hoping against hope then something caught his eye. He didn't even know why. But there was something about this odd dark figure lying on the ground in the mound of dust.

Aidou approached carefully but when he caught the scent and aura he ran up him

"Kaname-sama! I am so glad you are alright! I was so afraid… Kaname-sama? What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Aidou wasn't at all taken aback by Kaname's appearance. It was part of vampire folklore how pure-bloods can "change". Times of stress, severe hunger, or pain can lead to a loss of human form. Of course one can change voluntarily but no-one lived to report on that. This was unique only to pure-bloods as the slight human contamination in the other levels of vampires, forced them to retain the predominately human form with only slight variations. Aidou had often remarked to himself – in his analytical/scientific mode - on how jealous he was that his human blood held him back from being a true vampire. Otherwise it didn't matter as no-one used this form anymore, what with blood tablets and how lazy and complacent humans have become. This was another reason why it was rare to see a pure-blood changed. Obviously Kaname was in pain. But Aidou didn't approach, with his shoulder the way it was and Kaname not in control things could get very bad for him fast.

But Kaname didn't move. He just lay there making no effort to do anything. Something was seriously wrong. Aidou stepped back and looked at the area as Yagari joined him, keeping the gun trained on the pure-blood.

"Is that Kuran-kun? I had heard about this but to see it… What's wrong with him?"

Yagari too looked at the area.

"Those are Zero's clothes…"

Yagar noticed they were blood stained and after just a bit of hesitation, shot at Kaname, who screamed.

"No! Stop! He is not going to hurt you or he would have already!"

"That monster killed Zero! That's probably his remains there. I am going to kill him and you too if you don't get out of the way!"

"No! Kaname would never hurt Zero! He's in love with him. Zero must have told you…"

"Zero told me no such thing! It's obvious what happened. He came out looking for blood and killed the first warm body he saw. You are all alike."

Yagari aimed again. Aidou froze the gun and Yagari, cursing, swung at Aidou with it while reaching for another…

"No! Stop it. I don't care. Let him kill me."

They both stopped fighting as the voice of Kaname Kuran broke in on them. He was changing back. Yagari raised the other gun at Kaname, despite Aidou. Kaname just sat there and close his eyes. Something was wrong, thought Yagari. He looked too …welcoming. He lowered his gun in confusion. Kaname screamed in frustration, jerking Aidou into action.

"Kaname. What happened to Zero? Did Rido kill him?"

Kaname looked at Aidou, sheer desolation in his eyes. He didn't speak. He couldn't. How could he say such a thing? Kaname keened into his hands. Why did they come and wake him? He couldn't stand this pain. He needed relief. He went after Yagari's gun… A wall of ice appeared momentarily confusing the inconsolable pure-blood.

"No Kaname! Zero wouldn't want this. You know it. Besides how could you just stand there and let Rido get away with this? He did this and you just give up? You are the only one that can kill him and you want to cop out like a _human_ would…"

Aidou next found himself dangling in the air. His shirt tugged painfully on his shoulder but he met Kaname's heated gaze. You coward, Aidou's eyes taunted. Zero's death was a _waste_.

Suddenly Aidou was on the ground and Yagari ran over to him.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone. He's gone after Rido Kuran. Thank God."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am extremely thankful for the wonderful work that is "Vampire Knight"._


	18. Chapter 18

The End

by lightpathetic

**A PURE-BLOOD **could mask his body's scent but not his blood. If he has bleeding profusely then it would be easy to track him. Kaname followed the drops of blood and the scent of it, that he knew belonged to Rido Kuran. His steely resolve was back. The resolve to kill Rido. He couldn't let other matters cloud his mind. Matters he could almost feel as if they fought for attention on the edge of his consciousness. But he knew if he dwelt on them he would not be able to function.

Kaname stopped and sniffed. The trail ended right here as if Rido had evaporated. Well, as living things didn't do that, there was the other option. Kaname stepped back a bit and surveyed the scene. There were trees surrounding a large expanse of flattened dirt. The area just looked well worn, as if it had had to withstand a large amount of traffic human and otherwise. However as it was entirely surrounded by grass that seemed almost untouched a red flag shot up in Kaname's head.

As he stared the earth rumbled and then suddenly shot towards the sky. Kaname ignored this strange event as if he expected it. That and the loud thump as dirt and rock hit the forest floor some distance away. He peered into the hole hesitantly then shook his head annoyed with himself. Those other considerations were creeping in again. The irrelevant past ones that detracted from his purpose now, that said he may never emerge from _this _hole. He tossed them to one side. So what if he didn't. As long as Rido didn't either. As long as He died too. Kaname jumped in.

**KANAME, **following Rido's scent again after he had dropped to the cavern below the forested floor, eventually coming upon a large cave. It had several exits it seemed, but only one gave off His scent. Kaname kept going. He didn't feel his fatigue although he had been running for what seemed like hours. Rido, it seemed, was desperate to avoid him, sending him on a couple of false leads and had even set many traps that Kaname made light work of. He knew he was getting closer. Knew he would see him soon.

As he picked the exit and headed towards it, he was aware of a low moan to his left. He was inordinately annoyed with it as it had broken his concentration. He turned to see its source and was momentarily surprised. There emerging from one of the exits was the President.

"Fancy… seeing…you …here."

She fell to the ground immediately, her hand ineffective in trying to staunch the flow of blood from her neck. Kaname was surprised he was unable to smell her as he entered then realized that some of the exits may be sealed by magic. He sighed yet again as time would be wasted trying to find the right one. He moved away. He had no time for stupid, half-dead humans. He could smell the taint in her blood from the toxicity of the bite. She would not make it to being a vampire.

"Wait. Please…" The President coughed violently.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But… I have... something…"

Kaname didn't know why he turned back. Dammit. Living with humans had made him soft. He stood silently over the dying woman, uncaring of the angle she was getting of his nude body. She even had the presence of mind to smile at the vision of lithe teenage form that entered her gaze.

"Take…this… charm."

"You are sadly mistaken if I am going to fall for..."

"No!" The President coughed from the effort of shouting emphatically. Her eyes told Kaname the rest of her statement. _This is not a trick._

Kaname still looked skeptical and turned away.

"I don't need it."

"Yes. Seals… Many… Has … repelling spell." She coughed again, "Please... take. Get… him. Bad… "

The President fell silent. She would not speak again. Kaname went towards the exit with the scent and stopped. That damned feeling again. Much like pity. He turned back.

**FINALLY. **Kaname felt totally vindicated for ignoring his instincts and picking up the amulet. It had definitely made his endeavour a lot easier. As soon as he picked it up all the other exits emitted scents from far into the maze of caverns. He could even tell where one led to the outside world and which ones were dead ends. The one that had emitted Rido's scent to begin with in the large cave was a dead end and even had a trapping spell carved into the ceiling. He still wouldn't put it around his neck though. He wasn't that stupid.

Kaname gasped in relief as he emerged into the outside world again. He was sick of the spelunking expedition and the feeling of claustrophobia that came with it. He collapsed onto the grass and breathed deep breaths; glad he wasn't buried in the cave. After some minutes he stood and looked around. He hadn't a clue where he was, but it was beautiful. It was a valley. The green with patches of colour stretched for miles, only marred but the bump of dirt where Rido had emerged into it, and some rock formations behind him. He turned and scanned them, noting they would be a great place for and ambush…

The ground heaved and Kaname not taking a chance jumped into the air, "holding" himself there as the ground settled without a reward. Kaname looked up and suddenly the entire rock formation exploded into fine pebbles allowing no one to hide there. It then whipped up into the air and scattered revealing a lone figure stunned by the force of the attack. Kaname didn't do anything half way.

"So you survived my little cave Kaname-kun. I am impressed."

Kaname wasn't one for a lot of small talk. Especially when he was as tired and hungry as he was. He used his force of will to try to pry open Rido's skull. He wanted him in pain. He needed to see him in pain.

Rido grit his teeth as fought Kaname's hold. He was very weak from the loss of blood and the President hadn't been enough. His body felt lethargic and he wanted to sleep, but he would be damned if he would let this young_human-lover_ defeat him. He concentrated on the hill opposite and suddenly a rocky protrusion traveled speedily towards Kaname, knocking onto the ground. He groaned as he rolled over. Come on. Get up. The ground heaved and a wave of dirt threatened to engulf him. He shattered it and rose again into the air, turning to see where Rido had dropped. If he had gone underground again he would scream.

No, there he was. Crap! Kaname narrowly missed being impaled on a volley of sharpened stones, "blocking" them at the last minute. He then found Rido brain again trying to rip it open. Rido screamed.

"Never!"

Summoning all his strength he sent another volley of sharpened stones and at the same time sending the earth into the air to capture Kaname. Kaname avoided this easily. He sensed weakness. Rido's concentration wasn't what it should be. The time was ripe to end this.

Kaname dropped to the ground in front of Rido and lunged at him; aiming for his heart. Rido jumped back and to the side then opened up the earth again, this time falling into it.

"No! You will not get away from me!"

Rido was lifted in the air away from his escape route. He screamed in frustration. The ground under Kaname shook but Kaname lifted himself up to avoid the hole.

"You are in my world now. Let's see how you do at altitude."

Rido's look of panic rewarded Kaname as they climbed ever higher. Kaname then lunged again at Rido. Rido waited for is young nephew and then kicked at the last minute with all his might. He connected to Kaname's stomach and the young pure-blood double over in pain. They began to drop.

"I have drunk from five pure-bloods Kaname. Even in this state you are no match for me!"

Rido dived towards the stunned Kaname and grabbed his neck, squeezing with all his might. Kaname fought and kicked but Rido was too strong. He was losing consciousness. Zero, Kaname thought in despair, I can't even avenge you.

Suddenly Rido screamed and let go of Kaname. He rubbed at his roasted hand in surprise and violent anger, eying the offending article. Kaname struggled to clear his head and looked down at…the amulet on his left hand to which pieces of Rido skin was attached. Geez he could have put this thing on…

"That god-damned bitch!" Rido screamed again in frustration. The amulet's magic was affecting more than just his hand. His entire body was shutting down. If he wasn't so weak maybe he would have bee able to fight it. But now, as the ground approached Rido gave in to the inevitable.

"Save me Kaname. Hurry! You can have some of my blood. The blood with the power of six pure bloods. Think of how indestructible you would be. How invincible. Your enemies would not touch you. Please save me and you could drink from me."

Kaname actually though about it. For a second.

"No," he said eventually, "I am not like you. Besides you don't look so indestructible to me."

Rido screamed as he found himself the only one falling to his death.

"**KANAME-SAMA! **You are back!"

Aidou jogged to the dark haired figure that emerged onto the clearing looking a little worst for wear, but otherwise alright. Aidou himself was all bandaged up, having been unable to persuade Yagari to donate a pint to ease a poor vampire's suffering. He did get some painkiller though, that was quite good stuff, so Aidou was smiling from ear to ear. Kaname looked at him suspiciously but said nothing, knowing his wound was bad. He stopped Aidou from coming too close.

"Where is everyone?"

"Some have already gone back to the academy in the car. We decided to stay and wait for you."

Kaname looked past Aidou to see who the "we" was. He saw Yagari and one of the nobles who had volunteered – Sasuke – and another figure with ash-blond hair. Kaname's heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening. He was upwind so he couldn't know…

"No Kaname," Aidou's smile disappeared, "that's Ichiru. He woke up not too long ago. Lot's of blood on him but no injuries though. Yagari has him trussed up like a rodeo steer."

**KANAME **sighed as the car stopped at the entrance to the Moon Dorms. He alighted and walked up the steps. So much had changed yet it was the same. He was alone again but now he more painfully felt the solitude. He still rolled over in his bed on evenings and reached for Him even though it had been months since… Kaname shook his head. Not while he was in public. His tears were only for his room and the haven that was his bed. He had found the pain so unbearable in the early days, especially knowing as only he did that he was the one… that… It was only because it was Zero's last wish that Kaname stilled his hand many times when opportunities to join Zero presented itself. He had been completely useless to Yuuki, leaving Chairman Cross to console her. She had even saved him from himself a couple times as he had wallowed in his grief, saying Zero would not have wanted Kaname to just give up like this. She was right, he knew, but why did knowing never help much? Why did it still hurt just as bad? Gradually, though, the pain did become bearable and he decided to throw himself into his work. It helped him to not dwell on what was missing. Zero's losing his life would not be in vain, Kaname swore, on his honour.

Two figures had also alighted with him. Ichijou, having had the benefit of Kaname's softened heart, was back in his good graces again. He strode into the hall after Kaname ignoring the bowed heads, going upstairs to Shiki to detail the funnier events at the Council meeting, even though Shiki would probably just nod intermittently as he tried to nap, already well used to Ichijou's hyper personality.

The other figure with ash-blond hair and a vacant grey-eyed stare followed Kaname upstairs to his room, carrying all the notes e.t.c. Kaname normally took with him to these meetings. He opened the door for him and went straight to draw a bath after giving Kaname a glass of red liquid. Kaname treated this figure as if he was barely there; only just taking the glass and opening his folders that were placed on the table in the order that exactly suited him and began to review. Kaname almost never reflected on the day this figure came into his life, only staring with heart rending longing at him sometimes during one of his rare weaker moments, wishing he had let Yagari deal with him as he had wanted to. But no. Kaname had had other things in mind. When they had returned that day Kaname had whispered into Ichiru's ear informing him that he would have his memories and his consciousness stay with him but he will not have his own will. He will look on until the end of his life as he did exactly as Kaname told him to do, fulfilling all his wants and desires. All. Until death saved him. Kaname took a sadistic pleasure from the scared eyes of Ichiru as they looked up at him before Kaname took over and they became the vacant ones of a slave. But he never did mistreat him. Zero wouldn't have wanted that.

Kaname sat and rubbed his temples until Ichiru came back and told him the bath was ready. Kaname stood up tiredly and turned, his eye catching the vial of dust he kept on his desk always. He ran his fingers over it, going in his mind as he did a hundred times to the feel of Zero's skin as he touched it, and the response that almost always came with it. He drew strength sometimes from just this simple act and not a little pleasure. He smiled.

"Thank you, Ichiru." He said softly although he didn't need to and went towards the bathroom.

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following persons for my inspiration:_

_Hino-sensei who is the mangaka of "Vampire Knight" from which these wonderful characters were taken – except Sasuke, Hiro, Jade, Tanaka and the two V.P.'s Sinjean and Alistaire, who are all my invention to carry the story (this is for Shamalan's and Tsuzuki's benefit)._

_Sologirl102 without whose encouragement I would not have made it so far._

_Melitot Proud-Eye who also encouraged me to be as realistic as possible and include Yuuki more which worked out well I think. (MPE would also agree with me that as Zero was dead and blowing away in the breeze that it would stretch credulity to bring him back. Sorry all you K/Z fans out there.)_

_AoiYume-sama who also chimed in – yeah I know AY does it for everybody, but still, I did not know that at the time._

_And all the other reviewers who encouraged me to continue with your fantastic reviews. You know who you all are which is good as I am too lazy to reproduce all of you here (if you don't remember who you are just check the reviews page)._

_Until next time…_


End file.
